


Unexpected

by VanillaVice



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content, Smut, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 51,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaVice/pseuds/VanillaVice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a post-apocalyptic world, the Fae and humans alike must learn to survive in a world full of the undead. Tamsin, a lone valkyrie, is surviving just fine until she encounters Bo, a succubus with quite the appetite. Valkubus. May or may not incorporate other characters from the show in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I just decided to re-post my stories from FF to here just to be safe.

Chapter 1

The audible crunch of dirt and dead foliage could be heard within the forest as Tamsin trudged through the terrain, generating as much noise as possible. To the untrained eye, one would assume that this blonde woman was careless and ignorant in making so much noise. However, everything this woman did had a purpose, and soon, her purpose became apparent as she caught the attention of three undead. Tamsin's lips formed a smirk as she reached for the sheathed sword attached to her belt that hung relatively loose at her side; relishing what was to come, she slowly unsheathed her sword, the sun glinting off the blade.

As a walker slowly approached her, Tamsin took the initiative and, with a single swipe of her blade, deftly cut its head off. Not wasting another moment, she ran at the second walker, giving it the same fate before moving onto the third walker. The third walker swiped uselessly out at her, hoping to grab her.  _Not today, you rotting corpse._ This time, she picked up her knee, kicking out at the walker's chest with her heel as she heard a sickening crunch of rotting bones before the walker went slamming into the ground. The Norse warrior spun her blade a couple times, smiling all the while before roughly bringing it down and severing the third walker's head off.

Tamsin swiped her blade against the tattered remains of one of the walker's clothes, cleaning it before sheathing her sword, backing up a few paces, and examining her handiwork. She rolled her eyes.  _Well, that killed my boredom for about 5 minutes. I better find a place to set up camp._ Noticing the sun beginning to dip low into the horizon, the valkyrie quickened her pace, this time being more stealthy and silent. After a bit of fast-paced walking , she paused for the slightest moment, tilting her head to the side as she heard something she hadn't noticed before: rushing water.  _Excellent, a river. Liquor won't be the only thing in my stomach tonight._

Soon enough, she arrived at the river with just a bit of sun left to set up camp and catch her dinner, not that she wasn't capable of doing all of that in the dark. It was just easier this way. Tamsin set up camp with an extremely tall cliff facing her back. Thus, her back was protected, and she could spot anyone long before they had actually reached her temporary camp. As her fish cooked on the skewers she set up, the blonde listened to the crackle of her small fire, taking a swig from her bottle of liquor every so often. The liquor burned sliding down her throat, and Tamsin savored that feeling, yearning to feel something other than emptiness, even if it was pain. These days, it seemed she only ever felt emotion when she killed something. She thought back to a time when she could turn and rely on The Sisterhood, when she actually felt something other than numb. The blonde quietly huffed out a breath, shaking her head before drinking more.

When her fish finished cooking, she basically inhaled most of it, eating the 7 out of 10 fish she caught. Tamsin pat her stomach, thankful that she found a source of food for the night. She put the remaining fish in a plastic bag that she had nabbed from a grocery store when she still actually hung around cities, before they had become so overgrown with the undead. Afterwards, she unbuckled her weapons belt, laying it next to her sleeping bag and backpack so she would be prepared if anything happened. As the valkyrie rested her tired body on top of the sleeping bag, she could feel the alcohol and her exhaustion finally catching up to her. Her eyes began to flutter, and within moments, she drifted off to sleep.

::::

Somewhere else in the forest, a succubus clumsily makes her way across the land, growing hungrier by the minute. However, this kind of hunger was one that could actually be satiated with food _. Geez, those two guys I fed off of could have at least had food,_ she thought, thinking back to the pair she encountered along the road a few miles back. At the memory, Bo could feel her  _other_  hunger rising once more. _Ugh, and to top it off, they were only human. That's basically like giving a bear a couple of crackers to survive a week on!_ In the end though, Bo couldn't really complain as she ended up gaining a gun and ammo. She would've taken both guns, but she couldn't bring herself to be that cruel to the wandering pair.

Lost in her train of thought, the brunette slammed her shoulder into the branch of a small tree, releasing a frustrated grunt as she stumbled sideways into another tree. She gripped her arms around the tree she fell into, taking a moment to breathe. A breeze passed by, rustling her long brown hair and carrying a certain scent to the succubus's nose.  _Burning wood? Where there's a fire.. there has to be at least one person tending to it._

And with that, Bo took off, attempting to follow the smell of fire, desperate to feed both kinds of her hunger. She took a moment to stop, honing in on her other senses in an attempt to find this mystery person or group. With this, she heard the telltale noises of a river, and she headed in that direction. During this entire affair, the brunette never let her guard down, completely aware that a walker, or several walkers, could show up in her path. Luckily, she crossed paths with no one, and when she reached the river, she glanced left and right, squinting her eyes to see a hint of light.

Through the darkness, she spotted a small beacon of light which she could only assume to be a campfire. Bo began briskly jogging towards the camp while still maintaining most of her quietness. When she neared the camp, she accidentally let down her guard for a brief moment, and her foot came down hard on a twig, causing it to snap.  _Fuck._

::::

Like most valkyries, Tamsin slept lightly, always prepared if danger decided to venture her way. In her sleep, she heard the snap of a twig which caused her to jolt awake and reach for her sword. In her half-awakened state, she still managed to unsheathe it and jump into a fighting stance. As she met eyes with the person that dared to enter her camp while she was asleep, she encountered a beautiful brunette, who looked as if she was a child who was caught stealing cookies before dinner. The brunette raised her hands in silent defeat while slowly approaching the valkyrie.

"Okay. Uhm. Hi. I'm Bo. I don't mean any harm. I saw your fire."

"And what the hell do you want,  _Bo_?" Tamsin replied in a low voice without shifting out of her fighting stance.

"Well.." Bo began, lunging the short bit of distance between her and the gorgeous blonde, taking her off-guard. The succubus gripped the valkyrie's arms, pushing as much persuasion and desire into her, causing her to drop her sword. "I want you," the brunette finished in a low murmur before crushing their lips together. What she didn't expect was the sudden jolt of desire that coursed through her own body when they made contact. Before she could dwell on it any longer, she pulled back slightly, taking in the blonde's chi, feeding her hunger.

However, a full feed was not in the stars as Tamsin realized what Bo was, and through her lust-fogged mind, she roughly shoved the brunette away and tackled her to the ground. Tamsin straddled Bo's hips, using one hand to restrain the brunette's arms above her head and the other hand to grip her neck. She gazed into the bright blue eyes of the succubus, her heart beating erratically which she just chalked up to the adrenaline from the situation.  _Fucking sex demon._ Bo gazed up into the wild, green eyes of the blonde woman above her, unable to stop herself from feeling an incredible amount of desire and wishing the two of them were without clothing.

"A succubus, huh?" Tamsin scrunched her nose at the woman below. "You thought your little party trick would work on me."

"It's worked on everyone before you," Bo replied, glancing at the way the blonde's lips moved as she spoke.

"Well, sweetheart, I'm not everyone.. clearly," she gestured with her head at the compromising position the succubus was in.

"Just.. please. Please let me explain. I promise I won't try anything," Bo pleaded with desperation in her eyes as they turned back to their normal chocolate brown. "I'm alone, and I just.. I thought.." she trailed off, biting her lip in uncertainty.

For some reason, Tamsin found herself swayed by the woman she held captive. She furrowed her eyebrows, thinking to herself,  _God, I better not be making a mistake here.._  and with that, she crawled off of the succubus, standing up, and moving back towards her sleeping bag. Tamsin picked up her dropped sword, sheathing it once more. She plopped back down onto the ground afterwards, making eye contact with the brunette still lying on the ground. She arched an eyebrow expectantly.

"Well? Are you gonna explain yourself, or am I going to have to turn you into a food source? Because I hear people taste like pork, and I do enjoy my bacon."


	2. The Story

Chapter 2

Bo slowly sat up, still adjusting to the fact that this mystery woman actually gave her a chance to explain herself. She opened her mouth, about to begin her story, and paused. A stubborn look crossed her face.

"Tell me your name first," she breathed out quickly, afraid she'd lose her confidence. Bo couldn't stand the idea of staring at this green-eyed beauty without knowing her name. Somehow, knowing her name would make her existence more concrete.

"Excuse me?" Tamsin shot back, raising her eyebrows with a look of disbelief. "I don't think you understand the situation you're in."

"You had the chance to hurt me, and you didn't. So.. I want to know your name.. and what you are. Tell me both, and I'll tell you all about how I ended up in your camp," Bo explained, sounding entirely too self-assured for Tamsin's liking. She stared into the valkyrie's eyes expectantly.

"Don't you know it's rude to ask what type of Fae a person is?" Tamsin scrunched her nose, refusing to reveal anything about herself. "Story first, and then I  _might_  answer whatever dumb questions you have."

"But—"

"And if you can't deal with that, I'll give you 30 minutes to run," Tamsin interrupted. "After 30 minutes, I will hunt you down like an animal."

"Fine," Bo consented, hearing the serious tone in the blonde's voice. "It all started a little over two weeks ago.."

::::

"Wolf-man, I am absolutely  _starving_ ," Kenzi whined for the umpteenth time, slowly falling more and more behind her two favorite Fae.

"We just ate that chicken I stole from that farm two hours ago," Dyson remarked, turning to walk backwards and stare at the human.

"Yeah, dude,  _chicken_ , not  _chickens_ ," she replied, emphasizing on the 's' as much as possible. "You couldn't have stolen like five?"

"Yes, because I am clearly capable of carrying five living chickens alone without drawing any attention to myself," Dyson rolled his eyes, grinning at the shorter woman.

"Stupid zombie apocalypse.. stupid wolf who can't catch us enough food.." Kenzi muttered to herself, kicking a few rocks around and nearly falling down from kicking one.

"Hey, come on, guys, stop bickering like children," Bo chastised, though she felt Kenzi's hunger-

::::

In the middle of her story, Bo's stomach rumbled with hunger, triggered by the memory of just how hungry she was. She looked down, a light blush spread across her cheeks.  _Ugh, my body's betraying me._ She looked up at the blonde, who was staring intently at her, and shrugged.

"Sorry, it's been a while since I've eaten anything," Bo said, apologetic.

Tamsin shook her head to herself, letting out a sigh.  _She's shameful when it comes to actual hunger, but not sexual hunger. Figures. Typical succubus._  The valkyrie rustled around in her backpack, pulling out the leftover fish from earlier. She tossed the plastic bag over to the brunette, waiting on her to eat and continue.

"Thank you so much," Bo replied, genuine gratefulness painting her tone as she dug into the fish.

"Yeah, it's whatever," Tamsin barely managed a nonchalant tone, clearly put off by how genuine this woman was.

"Anyways.." Bo automatically picked up, continuing her recollection as she ate.

::::

"Hey, come on, guys, stop bickering like children," Bo chastised, though she felt Kenzi's hunger all the same. "We've got a lot of ground to cover before we find someplace safe to sleep."

"I'd move a whole lot faster if my tummy didn't have the rumblies that only hands could satisfy," Kenzi groaned, making a half-assed pop culture reference.

"What are you even talking about?" Dyson questioned, confused.

"It's.. y'know.. Carl the Llama.. YouTube.. Have you even touched a computer in the past decade, old man? I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't, though. For heaven's sake, you were using a flip phone! A flip phone! I'm surprised you don't have gym shoes with velcro straps!" Kenzi ranted, making wild gestures with her arms.

"Okay, okay, I think he gets it, Kenz," Bo grinned, amused by her best friend. Even in a zombie apocalypse, she never failed to make her smile.

"Bo-Bo.. he's too old to 'get it,'" Kenzi faked exasperation.

"Well, I'm sure Bo would disagree that I'm too old to 'get it,'" Dyson grinned goofily at Bo, who simply grinned back at him.

"That's disgusting. Stop it, you two. Quit giving each other sex eyes," the human demanded, a horrified look on her face.

Dyson opened his mouth to reply, but paused, motioning for the two women stop moving. He listened intently, squinting his eyes as he stared off into the distance. They had been walking along the road, heading for a random town so they could hopefully find food and supplies. A breeze passed by, carrying the stench of rotting flesh. Dyson grimaced, flipping into action without explanation. Within seconds, he started to guide the two women towards the forest that lined the road.

"We need to get off this road  _now_ ," Dyson emphasized, still pushing them forward.

"What, why? What's up, D-man?" Kenzi asked, concern etched on her features. "We haven't run into anybody for miles."

"Well, we're about to if we just stand around here and wait. Now move, please," Dyson begged, urging them forward.

"No, hang on, I'm with Kenzi here. What's up, Dyson?" Bo stopped in her tracks, waiting for a response.

The wolf huffed out an exasperated sigh, "We need to move because there is practically an army of zombies headed our way. We need to get out of this area as fast as possible. We don't know how spread out they are so we need to keep going."

"How do you know that there's practically an army?" Bo questioned, beginning to move once more.

"Yeah, dude," Kenzi followed up, mimicking her bestie's actions as she, too, started to move forward again.

"The stench of them.. If it had only been a few zombies, I wouldn't have smelled them on that breeze. It has to be a large number by how strong the smell was. You two might not have noticed; in fact, it might have just smelled faintly of rotting leaves. But trust me, I know what I smelled," Dyson looked around at the surrounding forest as he moved, his senses on overdrive.

"So, what do we do?" Kenzi asked, straining to keep up with the rigorous pace Dyson had set. She was glad she was wearing her boots that resembled combat boots versus her boots with the threateningly long heels.

"Nothing," Dyson replied, "We run, and when we think we're far enough, we run more."

::::

And so the three of them moved swiftly, only stopping when a breeze would pass so Dyson could determine if they were far enough. Each time, Dyson shook his head, motioning for them to keep going. With such urgency, even Kenzi reduced her sarcastic remarks to an all-time low, and she didn't complain even once. That, in itself, was a miracle.

The trio had ventured off the side of the road around noon, and they watched as the sun made its journey towards the horizon. At around 6 o' clock, they arrived at a swollen river where Dyson raised his head, sniffing for any signs of danger that rode on the breeze traveling through the forest. Dyson smiled widely, happy that they reached a relatively safe place.

"We should be good for the night," Dyson announced. "We should build a fire and pitch the tent before the sun sets. I'll try to find a couple of rabbits for us to eat tonight. Can you two handle the other stuff?"

"Yes, boss," Kenzi saluted, sarcasm filling her voice. It was a surprise she could even be sarcastic after all the walking and running that she had to do.

Dyson smiled at her before setting down the backpack he held and moving behind a bush. He shed off his clothes and spoke, "Alright, I'm off." With that, he let out a low growl, shifting into his wolf and darting into the distance.

"Isn't it great havin' Old Yeller around to fetch us food?" Kenzi nudged Bo, hoping to get a smile out of her.

She succeeded and watched Bo's lips form a smile, "Yeah.. I'm glad he's around, and not just for the survival stuff. He's a good guy."

"Ooh, are you in love with him?" the petite woman inquired, curiosity written all over her face.

"I want to say yes.. because of all he's done for me.. for us, but I'm not sure." Bo sighed, her eyebrows knitting together.

"Tell me about it," Kenzi prompted, "But let's also get this place lookin' nice because.. let's be honest, Mother Nature didn't do a very good job."

::::

"Hold on, is this relationship talk about this Dyson guy really vital to your story?" Tamsin interrupted, more annoyed than she thought she should be.

"Hey! It's my story, and my story involves that talk," Bo replied, stubbornly.

"Fine," the blonde rolled her eyes, giving up.

::::

Instead of talking and working at the same time, Bo and Kenzi decided to dedicate themselves to fixing up their camp so they could focus on the talk afterwards. However, it took quite the effort from both parties to pitch the tent and start a fire. Both activities were only successful after many.. and I mean many, failed attempts. Afterwards, Kenzi and Bo plopped down on a fallen log, worn out.

"Alright, let's get this talk over with so I can knock out," said Kenzi, exhaustion tugging at her voice.

"Gee, thanks,  _bestie_ ," replied Bo, sarcastically.

"Hey, besties can't always function 100% 24/7."

Bo rolled her eyes at the human she grew to love, "Whatever. Where were we?.. Oh, right, Dyson is good, and he's done so much for me.. But I can't bring myself to be  _in love_  with him, y'know?"

Kenzi merely nodded like a wise sage.

"Like, don't get me wrong, I love and care for him.. just not in the romantic sense. For example, when he ran off to get us food like an hour ago, I was, and still am, worried for his well-being. The way I think about it, if I was in love with him, I would've gone nuts. I would've hugged him hard and planted kisses on his face and.. and.. made him promise he'd come back safe. But, nada, zilch, nothing.. I had no desire to respond like that. After Lauren.. I don't think I can go back to him just like that."

"I can see what you mean, Bobo-licious. Have you told him?"

"What am I supposed to tell him? 'Oh hey, it's cool you've supported me all this time, and I know you're still in love with me, but eh, I can't say I'm in love with you.' Because that'll go over real well."

"That's exactly what you should tell him! I think he'd appreciate your honesty. He's Dyson after all; lies don't really fly with that wolf-man."

"I'm sure you're rig—"

Just then, a rustling in the bushes gave way to a wolf trotting into their camp before retreating behind a bush. After a few moments, Dyson emerged from the bush, carrying three dead rabbits by their ears. He reached into the pocket of his bag, pulling out a small knife to skin and gut the rabbits. The wolf walked towards the edge of the swollen river, crouching down to clean the rabbits. He tossed the unwanted stuff in the river but kept the fur, remembering that eventually winter would come, and they had to be prepared. He hung the fur to dry before making his way back to the two ladies. He held up his catch with a wide grin on his face.

"Let's get these cookin' so we don't go to sleep hungry tonight."

"Amen, brotha'," Kenzi closed her eyes, raising her arms up, as if praising some god.

Bo shook her head, smiling at how ridiculous her best friend was.

Dyson skewered the rabbits, fashioning a make-shift device so he could turn the rabbits over the fire. After a short while, the rabbits finished cooking, and they all dug in, not wasting one bit. Soon enough, Kenzi mumbled some garbled Russian, crawling into the tent as she did. After a couple minutes, a light snoring could be heard from the tent.

"She's basically like a kid," said Dyson, quietly, so as not to wake her.

"Yeah.." Bo trailed off, getting absorbed into her own thoughts.

"Something a matter, Bo?" Dyson questioned, concern etched on his features.

"Ah, yes.. I mean, no.. Well.."

"Come on, you can tell me. I won't judge."

"Well," Bo nervously began, "I was thinking about you.. and us."

"Oh," Dyson let out, a smile on his face.

"Not like that," came Bo's quick reply, waving her arms out in front of her.

"Oh," repeated Dyson, the smile dropping from his face.

"I just mean.." Bo sighed. "I mean, you're still in love with me.. But I'm not still in love with you. Please believe me, I tried to be. I thought we could be what we were before the whole Lauren debacle.. but I can't. Lauren betrayed me, and because of that, I thought it would be easy running back into your arms.. It's just not the same for me, and I don't want to lead you on like this."

A small, yet sad smile appeared on Dyson's face as he replied, "I know."

"What do you mean 'you know'?"

"I know you don't feel the same way as I do about you. I can tell these things, you know. I could see it in your eyes and how when we made love.. it just wasn't the same. I thought if I ignored it then everything would be fine, but clearly, everything is not fine."

"I'm sorry.."

"It's alright, I'm just happy to be with you when the whole world's gone to hell," Dyson smiled, bumping her lightly. "Come on now, let's get some rest."

Bo smiled, following him into the tent. As she lay on her sleeping bag, she thought of the new beginning to their relationship.  _This is good. I feel like a weight's been lifted off my chest._ The succubus continued with her good thoughts before sleep finally took her.

::::

Morning arrived sooner than the trio had anticipated, and they all groggily woke up, staring at each other with dazed eyes. They rubbed the sleep out of their eyes and attempted to hold onto that feeling of normalcy of camping with friends before reality came knocking at their doors.

"I dunno 'bout ya'll.. but I gotta go to the little girls' room," sounded Kenzi's voice, filled with sleepiness.

"I'm with ya, K-Star.." replied Dyson sleepily.

"Me three.." yawned Bo. "Let's go find separate bushes.."

With that, the three of them haphazardly crawled out of the tent, nearly taking it down with them. Dyson wandered off to some bush straight ahead of the tent while Kenzi wandered off towards the left of the tent. Bo, however, headed for an area quite a bit behind the tent with the river to her left. She unzipped her pants, ready to squat and pull her pants with her when a hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder. She abruptly turned, ready to tell off Kenzi or Dyson for interrupting her morning pee but that would not be the case today. Bo's mouth opened wide, ready to let out a guttural shriek as she realized what grabbed her: a walker.

Bo let out her shriek and kicked it away with her boot-clad foot, stumbling backwards from the force she exerted. Unfortunately, instead of the hard forest floor, Bo went tumbling into the raging river.

"HELP!" she screamed with all her might as she bobbed back to the surface, clutching onto a rock with all her might.

Dyson's ears caught her cry for help.  _Bo?.. Bo?!_  He ran towards where Bo headed and saw the walker looking on at her. With a growl, Dyson let out a bit of his wolf, angrily swiping at the zombie and severing its head. He turned his attention to Bo just as Kenzi came up behind him.

"Oh my god! Bo! BO!" Kenzi cried out, watching her best friend cling desperately to a rock. "Dyson, you have to save her!"

Without a second thought, Dyson jumped into the river, reaching out his arm as he passed by Bo, hoping to grab her hand. Bo reached out, relinquishing her hold on the rock, putting all her hope into grabbing his hand. The two made contact, holding onto one another. However, that victory was short-lived as a log came barreling down on them. Before either of them could react, the log smacked into them, knocking Bo unconscious and stunning Dyson enough to lose hold of Bo.

Dyson shook his head, attempting to shake off the dizziness that had taken over. He looked around, searching for Bo, watching as her body floated down the river. The currents quickly took away Dyson's strength, and with the last bit he had, he reached up to grab a branch that hung low to the water. He swung himself up, using the branch to get back onto the riverbank. Exhausted, Dyson made a feeble attempt to run alongside the river, refusing to give up. Although his will was strong, his body took over, knocking him unconscious so his body could cope and heal from the impact of the log. As he lost consciousness, he watched Bo's body shrink in the distance and then: nothing.

Kenzi disregarded all of their belongings, watching and following helplessly along the sidelines as Dyson tried to rescue her best friend. She watched it from start to finish, crying out Bo's name as she watched her only true friend get carried away by the river. The human ran to Dyson, kneeling on the ground as she pat his cheek, attempting to wake him up. His eyes opened slowly, tears dripping out as he apologized over and over. Kenzi hugged him, crying just as much, if not more.

::::

When Bo finished her story, it had to have been around 3 o' clock in the morning.

"All I remember is that damned log hitting me, and then blackness. I woke up later, bruised and battered on the riverbank. I've just been scraping by these past two weeks, making use of unsuspecting strangers. I found my way here, driven by both kinds of my.. uhm.. hunger," finished Bo, lamely.

Tamsin stared intently at the woman in front of her, a woman who had lost a lot, just like herself. After Bo finished the story, the valkyrie decided something: she would protect this succubus. She had never grown attached to anyone in her many lifetimes, but she couldn't help but be drawn to this woman. Bo was such an opposite to her, and it made Tamsin feel like if there was someone like that out in the world then it was her duty to protect them.  _If I can't be a good person then I'll have to protect one._ Tamsin sighed, realizing that this may or may not blow up in her face.

"Get your sleeping bag out," she commanded before lying down on her own.

"What?" came a confused voice.

"You heard me."

Bo laid out her sleeping bag next to the blonde's, lying down on her side and facing the mystery woman. She gazed at her intensely.

The blonde turned her head, making eye contact. "I'm Tamsin, and tomorrow we're gonna start searching for the wolf and the human. Don't you dare ask why I'm helping. Now go to sleep," she finished, closing her own eyes.

Bo scooted a bit closer to Tamsin, her eyes traveling down the length of her body. "Tamsin.." she whispered quietly, trying the name out. She hoped she said it quietly enough that the blonde didn't hear.  _I like it,_  she thought to herself while drifting off to sleep, _Tamsin sounds like someone who is strong and loyal.._

However much Bo wished Tamsin hadn't heard her, she still did. Though, Tamsin gave away no indication outwardly, but inwardly, her heart thumped against her ribs at hearing Bo say her name. She would never admit it out loud, but she wanted those lips to say her name over and over again.


	3. The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut ahead.

When Tamsin awoke in the morning to the sound of chirping birds, she stiffened immediately, feeling a weight on the right side of her body. She slowly turned her head, fighting every urge and instinct she possessed that told her to toss the weight far, far away. The sight that greeted her, however, killed every single one of those instincts. Bo had unconsciously wormed her way closer to the blonde during the rest of night, and now she clung to Tamsin's right arm, her cheek resting on her shoulder.

The valkyrie stared down at the brunette, unsure of her next actions.  _Wait a second.. Am I actually catering to this stupid succubus's needs?_   _No way in hell._  With that, Tamsin used her free hand to flick Bo on the nose.

"Hey, succubus, wake the hell up, and get off of me," Tamsin demanded.

No response.

Tamsin flicked her on the nose once more.

Bo stirred slightly, but instead of moving away, she pulled herself closer to the blonde, nuzzling her shoulder, as if attempting to find a comfortable spot.

".. If that's how it's going to be.." Tamsin trailed off, opting to be more immature. She began furiously poking the brunette in various places, to no avail.  _What the hell. This bitch sleeps like the dead._  Tamsin focused on poking at Bo's face before finding herself tracing her jaw line, following it as it led to the curve of her chin. She marveled at the softness of her skin, fighting the urge to plant kisses along her jaw.

At this, Bo stirred, breathing in deeply with her eyes still closed. Tamsin snapped out of her reverie, reverting back to her usual self. Bo furrowed her eyebrows as she inhaled a pleasant, but confusing scent. _Wildflowers?_  As her senses came to, reality quickly rushed in, causing her eyes to snap open. Startled, she looked up at who she clung to and was met with a smug blonde, staring right back at her.

"Morning, succubus."

Bo quickly detached herself from the blonde, jumping away and nearly landing in what remained of the fire from the night before.

"Oh, uhm, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.." She gestured wildly to the area where they both slept, indicating the whole snuggling situation.

"It's fine. I've woken up next to enough pretty women to not care at this point," Tamsin lied, rolling up her own sleeping bag.

"Oh," came Bo's response, vaguely hurt. _Why on earth do I care who this woman has slept with?_  Bo thought to herself, copying Tamsin's actions as she put away her sleeping bag.

Tamsin watched Bo the entire time, taking in her body language and facial expressions.  _She seems hurt by what I said.. Why?_  Before pursuing the thought further, Tamsin cleared her throat to get the brunette's attention.

"Are you hungry at all?"

Bo's eyes flashed a brilliant blue, but luckily, her eyes were averted from Tamsin's gaze. "No, no. I'm still okay from the fish you gave me last night."

"Alright, then. Get your shit together and we can—"

"But I could really use some time to clean and bathe myself," interrupted Bo.

Tamsin sighed. "That's probably a good idea." She raised her own arm, smelling herself. "It is entirely possible that I do not smell so good."

 _That's not true. You smell like wildflowers_ , Bo corrected the blonde in her head. "Well, it's settled then, I'll head down the river a bit."

"No way. You can do your bathing here, twenty feet from me. I don't trust you enough to go wandering on your own. You seem like someone who's prone to danger, and I don't feel like running around naked to save a damsel in distress."

"I can take care of myself," defended Bo.

"Says the woman who was caught off-guard by a walker and fell into a river."

"Fine," Bo huffed, walking towards the river and angrily taking off her clothes. She threw them haphazardly, not even bothering to put them in a pile.

Tamsin rolled her eyes, proceeding to take off her own clothes. With each garment she took off, she folded it and placed it in a neat pile.  _It's been six years since I've been apart from The Sisterhood and here I am, still acting like a soldier of war._ She sighed out loud, striding confidently towards the water with two towels in-hand.

Bo paused at the edge of water, realizing she forgot her towel. She started turning around, coping with the fact that she'd look really dumb after throwing such a tantrum. As soon as she turned, she was hit in the face by a towel.

"Hey!"

"Deal with it, succulette."

Bo quickly pulled the towel from her face and was greeted by a tantalizing sight: a naked Tamsin.  _Well, god, if I thought she looked good with clothes on.._  She gulped, gawking at her new traveling companion.

"Hey, succubus, you've got a little somethin' in your eye there," Tamsin taunted, a smirk on her face.

Bo moved her gaze to look at the water, seeing her reflection and the burning blue eyes that stared back. She closed her eyes, attempting to will her succubus side away.

All the while, Tamsin gazed upon her shamelessly, aware that the brunette was too caught up in the dilemma of her blue eyes to realize she was being stared at. Her eyes traveled down the length of Bo's body, settling on every curve and dip.  _Doesn't hurt to have a companion that doubles as eye candy_ , Tamsin thought before tearing her eyes away and making her way into the river.

Bo opened her eyes at the sound of Tamsin making her way into the water, and she glanced at her reflection again, relieved that she managed to push down her hunger. She made her way into the chilly water, beginning to wash herself just as the blonde began her exit.  _Quick and efficient, like with everything else she does,_ Bo rolled her eyes.

Tamsin bathed herself quickly, hating how vulnerable she felt without her clothes and weapons belt. She dried herself off, putting her clothes back on and buckling her weapons belt around her waist. She tied up her hair into a neat bun as she turned around, speaking to Bo in a raised voice. She knew that yelling would just warrant unwanted attention from the lovely undead.

"Bath time's over, sweetheart. Get your ass out of the water."

Bo glared at the blonde as she walked onto the riverbank, knowing that if she didn't listen, the blonde would just get mean and snarky. She got dressed in silence, ignoring Tamsin for the time being.

"You said that you all were heading towards a town, do you know where it is?" Tamsin asked, forcing Bo's attention to her.

"I can't even remember the name of the town.. All I know is that we were planning on stopping from small town to small town in hopes of hearing something about a safe place."

The blonde's eyebrows knit together as she thought about what to do next. "Well, you've been wandering for over two weeks so we'd have to be quite some distance away.. Our best bet at this point will be to follow this river. Rivers always lead to civilization."

"Lead the way, Tam-Tam," Bo teased.

".. Don't ever call me that again."

::::

The pair had been walking for hours, only stopping to eat food and kill walkers that had the unfortunate luck to run into them. Bo gradually became more and more exhausted as her urge to feed made its way to the forefront of her mind. As the sun got close to setting, she lagged behind Tamsin, each step a struggle.

"Geez, succubus, take a knee. You look terrible," Tamsin remarked, staring as the succubus sat on the ground for a break.

"Oh, bite me," Bo shot back, clearly irritated.

"Where, and how hard?" Tamsin teased, poking at Bo's buttons.

However, Tamsin's words had the exact opposite effect as Bo's eyes quickly turned blue at the thought of the blonde's mouth on her body.

"Slow your roll there, succuslut. We'll find a place to crash, and tomorrow we'll find some unsuspecting victims for you to feed on."

Bo, too tired to respond, simply stood back up, waiting for Tamsin to lead the way. Tamsin scanned their surroundings, looking for a suitable place to set up camp. As her eyes looked around, they spotted something in the distance. She squinted, confirming what she saw.

"There," she said, quietly, almost to herself.

"There what?"

"In the distance, there's a cabin," she pointed.

Bo attempted to see what the blonde saw, but failed miserably as her eyes blurred in and out of focus. She gestured weakly with her hand for Tamsin to wait.

"What are you?"

"Really? We're having this discussion right now?"

"Tell me, or I won't move another inch."

"What makes you think I won't leave you here?"

"You wouldn't," Bo replied stubbornly.

"Fine," Tamsin huffed. "I'm a valkyrie. I deliver the souls of dead warriors to Valhalla. Well, I used to anyways."

"What happened?"

"None of your business, succubus. You haven't known me long enough to unlock my tragic back-story," Tamsin deflected, a sarcastic tone in her voice.

Without another word, they set off towards the cabin, reaching it shortly before the sun had set all the way. Tamsin circled the entire place, making sure there wasn't any sign of trouble heading their way. She came back around to a succubus sitting on the ground.

"Well, the place looks abandoned with the boarded up windows and back door," said Tamsin. "But," she started, pulling out her sword, "we can't be too sure."

Instead of kicking down the door, the valkyrie thought she'd try a less violent approach, opting to turn the front door knob. Luckily, the door was unlocked and it swung open with a drawn-out creak. She waited momentarily, waiting to see if anything with a desire to eat flesh would come stumbling out. Her impatience got the best of her as she took a step inside, scanning the room. Dust motes gleamed in the air as the setting sun's rays shined through the cracks of the planks covering the windows. The place was devoid of anything but furniture.

She swiftly made her way through the small cabin, checking it to make sure there really was nothing. She motioned for Bo to come inside, closing and locking the door behind her.

"I checked the rest of the place, and it is picked clean, save for this dusty blanket I found in the closet and the mattress on the floor.. because anybody dumb enough to haul a mattress around deserves to die in this zombie apocalypse."

She glanced at Bo, whose strength seemed to be diminishing by the second. "You alright there, succubus?"

Bo made the motion to nod her head, but quickly found herself falling. Tamsin didn't allow her to hit the ground as her arms reached out, catching her.

"Bo, this is not the time for theatrics. You need to get it together."

"No.. what I need is to feed, Tamsin. A real feed. I've been snacking off of humans and Fae for what seems like forever. I need to feed, and you're the only one around. Please. I wouldn't do this if there was any other option. I know you hate me, and you hate the fact that I randomly turned up in your camp, disrupting that bubble of peace you had, but.. please."

There it was, that single word that made Tamsin lose all of her resolve. Her eyebrows furrowed as she gazed into Bo's eyes, still holding her up by her waist.  _How can this woman move me like this?.. Is it because she's a succubus?_  Without thinking about it anymore, Tamsin leaned in towards the shorter woman, pressing her lips gently to hers at first. Bo immediately reciprocated, an explosion of desire coursing through her body already.

Soon, their kisses became more heated, and Tamsin's tongue forced its way into Bo's mouth, swirling against her tongue and making Bo moan into her mouth. All the while, Tamsin's hands moved to cup the brunette's behind, squeezing it as she ground their hips together and elicited another delicious moan from the succubus. Through their fevered kisses, Tamsin somehow remembered why they were doing this. She begrudgingly pulled her lips from Bo's, her lower lip dragging away from between the brunette's teeth.

"You need to feed, Bo," she let out, her breathing labored.

"Then bring those lips back here," she breathed out seductively, her eyes glowing blue.

Tamsin happily obliged, her lips crashing back down onto Bo's as they continued their intense make-out session that was made up of all teeth and tongue. Soon, Bo's hands found their way under the blonde's shirt as she ran her hands over toned abs. She moaned at just the feel of them, making a mental note to lick them at some point. She pulled back from their kiss, taking a long pull of Tamsin's chi as she did. _Fucking fuck. She tastes so good._

The valkyrie felt the tugging sensation as Bo fed off of her; the feeling wasn't inherently pleasurable or painful. However, Tamsin found pleasure in it as she realized she was sustaining this masterpiece of a woman in her arms. Bo stopped feeding off of her, trailing kisses along her jaw as she pushed waves of pleasure through the blonde's chest, making Tamsin gasp. As Bo reached her ear, she lightly sucked on her earlobe before whispering in a low voice.

"If your mouth and chi are anything to go by, I can't wait to taste the rest of you."

Tamsin's mouth went dry as she tossed the blanket into the room, afterwards lifting the succubus into her arms, and kicking the door shut behind them. She locked the door as an extra precaution, tossing the succubus onto the mattress before unbuckling her weapons belt, letting it fall to the ground with a clatter. She kicked off her shoes and socks, watching the succubus predatorily as she mimicked Tamsin's actions. Just as Bo was about to remove her shirt, Tamsin pounced on her, restraining her arms above her head. The way Bo was being held closely resembled how Tamsin held her the night before.

"Don't you fucking dare, succubus. I'm going to undress you," she whispered hotly into Bo's ear, spurring a whimper to escape from the brunette's mouth.

Tamsin left wet kisses on Bo's neck, suckling on a spot she liked as her hands wandered under the shorter woman's shirt. Just as she had expected, her skin was as soft as silk, and she raked her nails lightly along Bo's sides.  _God, yes_ , Bo thought to herself as her eyes rolled to the back of her head slightly. The succubus arched her back, her hands finding their way to Tamsin's hair as she pulled out the blonde's bun, causing luscious blonde hair to cascade down.

The valkyrie pulled back for a moment as she reached behind Bo, unhooking her bra so she could pull off that and the shirt at the same time. Once both were off, she admired the succubus's chest, staring at the way her breasts heaved as she breathed heavily, at the way her pale skin outlined her ribs, at the way her perky nipples demanded attention.. which Tamsin happily gave as she leaned back down, taking one into her mouth, sucking it roughly as her tongue flicked at it. She used her hand to cup the other breast, tweaking the nipple between her thumb and index finger.

Bo gasped, letting out a low moan as her hands entwined themselves in her blonde hair, lightly tugging at the roots. Normally, Tamsin would never allow anyone to touch her hair, but Bo was different. The blonde moaned into Bo's breast, prompted by the tugging sensations at her scalp; in effect, she sent vibrations through Bo's nipple.  _Shit_ , Bo cursed, watching as the woman on top of her moved her attention to her other nipple. Bo bit her lip, feeling the ache build between her legs.

The succubus moved her hands from the valkyrie's hair to her sides, making contact with her skin as she sent waves of pleasure through her. Tamsin moaned into Bo again, releasing the hardened bud to place hot, wet kisses between her breasts and down her stomach. Bo pulled her back, connecting their lips again in a needy kiss as she clawed at Tamsin's shirt, indicating it had to go. Tamsin pulled back, whipping her shirt and bra off as she came back down to kiss Bo.

Bo's hands wandered all over the valkyrie's chest, cupping her breasts and toying with her hard nipples. Tamsin moaned into her mouth in response, crushing their bodies together and causing their nipples to rub together. They both let out a small moan and continued their heated kisses; Tamsin's hands wandered lower to the waistband of Bo's pants, and she quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them, slipping her hand inside to feel how wet the succubus was. She was instantly met with velvet that was slick with juices, finally realizing that Bo wasn't wearing underwear.

"You dirty little slut," came Tamsin's voice as she separated from Bo's lips, instead trailing her tongue from her collar bone, up her neck, and all the way to the base of her ear. "You aren't wearing any underwear."

Bo whimpered in response to Tamsin's ministrations, desperate to feel more than just fingers playing carefully with her wetness. She thrust upwards with her hips, hoping to gain more friction, but Tamsin merely pulled away.

"What do you want, Bo?" Tamsin teased, her fingers playing with Bo's wet folds.

Bo, way too turned on to care about pride, simply made eye contact and replied in a breathy voice, "I want you to fuck me, Tamsin. I want your fingers to fill my sweet little hole, and I want to come all over your hand."

Tamsin, taken off-guard for one second, simply smirked. "As you wish, succubus."

With that, Tamsin thrust two long digits inside of Bo, causing her to moan and buck her hips into her blonde lover.

"SHIT. Tamsin! Oh, Tamsin." Bo threw her head back and moaned, focusing on the feeling of Tamsin's fingers thrusting in and out of her.

Spurred on by Bo's moaning, Tamsin used her hips to thrust her fingers harder and deeper. She reveled at the feel of Bo's velvet walls and at the way they squeezed her fingers each time she pulled back to thrust into her again.

"You are so fucking tight, Bo," Tamsin growled into her ear, nibbling on her earlobe before Bo pulled her lips to her own, furiously kissing and moaning into her mouth. She pulled away after a bit.

"Mmm, yeah, fuck that tight little pussy, valkyrie," Bo moaned into Tamsin's ear, figuring the blonde to be a fan of dirty talk.

Bo, of course, was correct, and Tamsin went wild. The blonde angled her thrusts, hitting Bo's sweet spot while her palm ground against her clit with every movement. As Tamsin stimulated more of her, Bo felt herself lose control and reach her peak. She moaned Tamsin's name loudly, feeling the valkyrie's hand still thrusting into her and letting her ride out her orgasm.

Bo immediately pulled Tamsin's lips against her own before feeding off of her addicting chi, coming down off of her high. She focused on kissing Tamsin's lips after feeding, enjoying their softness before she really got to work. She let out a light gasp as the blonde's fingers slipped out of her, coated in her juices. Bo watched as Tamsin pulled back, keeping eye contact as she slipped both fingers that were inside of Bo into her mouth. Tamsin sucked her fingers clean, amazed at how delicious Bo tasted while said delicious succubus gazed on, mouth slightly agape.

Unable to take it anymore, the brunette lunged at the blonde, rolling her over onto her back as she worked furiously on her neck, sucking, biting, and licking everywhere she could. Tamsin's heart thumped against her rib cage as she stared at the succubus hungrily making her way down her body. Bo, as eager as she was, couldn't pass up the opportunity to take Tamsin's hard nipple into her mouth. She sucked at it with her lips, her tongue swirling around it quickly.

"Oh, fuck, Bo. Mm, right there," came Tamsin's breathy voice just before moaning.

Bo moved to the other breast, repeating her motions except this time her hands trailed up Tamsin's sides, sending wave after wave of white-hot pleasure straight to her core. Tamsin cursed Bo in her mind as she drowned in pleasure, an uncontrollable ache forming between her thighs. Bo pulled back, tugging off the valkyrie's pants along with her underwear. Afterwards, she spread the blonde's legs wide, marveling at how delicious and pink she looked.

Bo knew right then she was going to go down on her, and her mouth watered at the thought. As much as fun as she was having thinking about it, a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Well? Are you just gonna stare at it and drool, or are you gonna have a taste?" Tamsin taunted, still managing her signature smirk even while being as flustered as she was.

Needing no other prompt, Bo lay down her stomach with her face level with Tamsin's core. She hooked her arms under Tamsin's thighs, pulling her closer and inhaling the sweet scent of her sex. Just as Tamsin was about to make another snarky statement, Bo gave a wide lick from her entrance all the way to her throbbing clit, abruptly ending any snide remarks. Tamsin cussed in response, her back arching.

 _I was right. Her mouth, her chi, and her pussy all taste delicious. God, I want more._  Bo used the tip of her tongue to lick all over the blonde's folds, reveling in her taste. Her tongue made its way up, circling Tamsin's clit; she made sure to avoid direct contact with it. Tamsin, already way too horny, whimpered and moaned with every touch of Bo's tongue.

Bo unwrapped one arm from Tamsin's thighs, her mouth hovering over the blonde's throbbing clit. In one swift movement, she thrust two fingers into Tamsin and lowered her mouth onto her clit. As Bo's fingers moved expertly in and out of her wetness, her mouth sucked on the valkyrie's clit, tongue flicking back and forth against it.

Tamsin was a mess as her hips bucked against Bo's hot mouth, and her hands went to her own breasts, cupping and squeezing them. She tugged at her own nipples, gazing down at the succubus between her legs. As if said succubus had a sixth sense, she gazed up at the blonde, making eye contact and moaning into Tamsin's core, sending vibrations straight to her clit. Tamsin cried out, nearly coming right then.

Bo sped up her pace, adding waves of pleasure directly to the blonde's core, causing her toes to curl and her back to arch. The brunette sucked hard on the valkyrie's clit, tipping her over the edge as she came hard. Bo quickly pulled her fingers out, replacing them with her mouth and tongue as Tamsin's juices coated her tongue. Tamsin's body writhed in pleasure as Bo held her down, letting her come down from her orgasm. She happily lapped all of Tamsin's juices, satisfied that she made the valkyrie lose control. She placed a light kiss on the blonde's core before crawling back up to her.

Tamsin weakly pulled her in for a kiss, and Bo reciprocated, lightly feeding in-between kisses. The succubus placed one final gentle kiss on her partner's lips before snuggling into her side, draping an arm and a leg over her body.

"Bo—" Tamsin started.

"Nope, shut up and cuddle with me," Bo interrupted.

"But—"

"No."

"We need—"

"Hey! I said no."

Tamsin was quiet for a second before she blurted out quickly, "We need a damn blanket, Bo."

".. Is that what you wanted to say before?"

"Yes, you silly succubus," came an exasperated reply.

"Okay, I release you." Bo relinquished her hold on the blonde, being overdramatic about it. She took this time to quickly peel off her own pants, wanting to feel all of Tamsin's bare skin on her own.

Tamsin couldn't help but smile at her actions as she got up to grab the blanket she threw into the room earlier. She lay back down on the mattress, and Bo immediately reattached herself to the blonde once the blanket covered them both.

"God, you're clinging to me like a newborn. Think I'm gonna leave you in the morning or something?" Tamsin teased.

"Maybe," Bo mumbled into the blonde's side, hiding her face.

"You really suck at reading people.." Tamsin started, reaching to lift up Bo's chin so she could meet her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, alright?"

Bo must have found the answer she was looking for in Tamsin's eyes because she simply kissed her jaw and snuggled back into her side. Soon, the valkyrie's ears were met with the sound of heavy breathing that only accompanied sleep. She sighed, thinking of her current situation and how just yesterday she was alone, unable to feel anything real in six years. All it took was one day for this extraordinary woman to make her feel something, and if she was honest with herself, that scared the hell out of her.

She thought back to earlier how Bo thought she hated her and huffed out a small laugh.  _She really does suck at reading people_. With that thought, Tamsin slowly drifted off to sleep, and for the first time in six years, she wasn't alone.


	4. Outskirts of Oakville

Chapter 4

With her eyes closed, Bo took a deep breath and stretched her arms languidly as she awoke from her slumber. For the first time in two weeks, she felt energized and ready to begin her day.  _Wait._  Bo stopped mid-stretch, feeling around the mattress in search of the very reason she felt good this morning.  _Tamsin?_  Her eyes shot open, scanning the entire room.  _So much for not leaving me._

Just then, she heard the floorboards of the cabin creak under the weight of someone. Bo swiftly wrapped the blanket around her body as make-shift clothing, and her hand darted out to grab the dagger still in its sheath. She pulled it out, moved silently to where the door would swing, and waited, hoping to gain the element of surprise this way. Her eyes watched as the door handle slowly turned, as if the person turning it knew there was someone in the room.

Bo could hear her heart thumping in her chest, eager to burst from the adrenaline pumping through her veins. Her hands became clammy with how tight her hand was around the hilt of her dagger, and just as soon as the door was open wide enough, she slashed at the intruder. Before she could spill blood, a hand grabbed the arm holding the dagger, and Bo found herself being flipped onto the mattress. As she landed, she lost grip of her dagger, and the air was knocked out of her. Her vision was slightly blurred as she looked up at her attacker.

"Damn, succubus, do you always attack the people you've had sex with from the night before?" came a voice, and though Bo's vision hadn't cleared yet, she knew that sarcastic voice came with an adorable nose scrunch.

Bo threw her head back onto the mattress and closed her eyes, realizing how ridiculous she looked at the moment.

"Also.. I adore your choice of outfit for today, but you might not want to spread your legs like that. I can see a lot of what I pleasured last night," interrupted Tamsin, a cocky smirk on her face.

"Go away, Tamsin," groaned Bo, legs closing and hands reaching up to cover her own scarlet face.

"As you wish, succubus," sounded Tamsin, her voice practically a caress. Bo shuddered slightly, her mind wandering back to last night when Tamsin uttered those four words and gave her what she wanted. She almost allowed herself to be turned on, but she knew the valkyrie was only teasing her.

Tamsin, satisfied she had bugged the succubus a sufficient amount, turned on her heel and walked away from the room, heading towards the front door. She sat outside with her back to the front of the cabin as she took a swig of alcohol.  _Never too early to get buzzed._  She closed her eyes and savored the familiar burn that slid down her throat.

"Really? You're drinking when the sun's only been up for like two hours?" Bo criticized, a hint of disapproval in her voice.

"Well, you'd think the whole zombie apocalypse thing would fuck over social norms," Tamsin shot back.

"You are ridiculous," Bo sighed. "Shouldn't you be more aware just in case our undead friends come to visit?"

Tamsin snorted. "While you were out and snoring like a baby bear, I was clearing the area within a mile radius."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You sleep like the dead.. or rather, how they used to.. they don't really tend to stay down these days," Tamsin remarked, her nose scrunched; the lie came easily to her.  _As if I would tell her the bruises under her eyes stopped me from waking her.._

"Thank you, then.. for letting me sleep in and for clearing the area," Bo replied with genuine honesty.

Tamsin pursed her lips, put off by her kindness once more. "Yeah. Next time, it's your turn."

"Oh? So does that mean there's an encore of last night in the future?" Bo raised her eyebrows, edging closer to the blonde.

"Typical. Already begging for a next time. You can't escape your nature, huh?" Tamsin put away her stash of booze, standing up and brushing herself off afterwards. "Keep it in your pants, woman, we've got a way to go."

"Does that mean you've found a place to start searching?"

"Yeah. I ran into a road when I was out. There was a sign saying there was a town called Oakville. It said 20 miles until destination."

"Oh!" Bo exclaimed as they started walking. "I think that's where I was heading with Dyson and Kenzi before we got chased off by that horde.."

Tamsin furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "They'd be long gone by now.. Do you think they'd search for you or keep moving to other towns?"

"I.. think they'd search for me, but it's also been over two weeks. They've probably lost hope." Bo's voice lowered significantly, a sudden vulnerability evident. She stopped walking, thinking about where her only two friends were.

Tamsin watched Bo's emotions with detail before lowering her voice to a gentle tone. "C'mon, succubus, we've gotta keep walking."

The valkyrie reached out her hand for Bo to grab, waiting patiently. In return, Bo met Tamsin's eyes and slowly reached out to grab the offered hand. They linked fingers, beginning to walk again. Bo started swinging their hands absentmindedly, enjoying the gentler side of Tamsin.

"Keep swinging our hands, and I'll leave you in these woods," came Tamsin's voice, laced with fake annoyance. Secretly, though she'd never say it out loud, she enjoyed how Bo's hand fit in hers.

"You're such a killjoy, Tam-Tam," Bo teased, though she stopped swinging their hands.

Without a word, Tamsin dropped Bo's hand and marched ahead of her without looking back.

"Hey! I definitely stopped swinging our hands." Bo pouted in response.

"Yeah, but you also definitely called me 'Tam-Tam,' and that is a no-go for me, succulette. Besides, why would you want to hold hands with me?"

Bo pursed her lips, thinking as she walked. She finally spoke after a few minutes, well past the point where Tamsin was expecting an answer. And when she spoke, she did so in a murmur.

"I'm not sure, but I like it. Your hand just feels strong and reassuring, like I would be perfectly safe and content for the rest of my life if I spent it near you."

"You've known me all of two days. How can you be so sure that I won't backstab you?" Tamsin asked, hoping to get off such an intimate subject.

"See, that's what I'm unsure about. How can being with you make me feel this way when I barely know you? Like, for example, I don't even know your last name!"

"Winters," Tamsin replied quietly.

Bo stared at her in slight disbelief.  _Did she just tell me about herself without any complaints?_  She quickly recovered, stating her own last name, "Dennis."

A long silence ensued afterwards, and Bo tried to behave herself as they walked, but curiosity got the best of her. Hoping Tamsin was still in an amiable mood, she started asking questions.

"So, what's your favorite color?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Blue."

"Name one band you listen to."

"Maroon 5. We're talkin' Songs About Jane era, none of that new shit."

"If it makes you feel better, they definitely won't be making any of that 'new shit' in this apocalypse.."

The corners of Tamsin's mouth turned up for a split second.

"Hah! Made you smile."

Ignoring her statement, the valkyrie posed a question. "Why are you asking me questions anyways?"

"I want to get to know you. Is that a crime?"

"Not a crime, just bothersome."

"I'd just like to get to know you mentally as well as I know you physically at this point."

Tamsin huffed out a breath as if to say "yeah right" and just before she could make a witty comeback, she stopped in her tracks. In turn, Bo nearly ran into her.

"Hey! What's the big—?" Bo began, but Tamsin's hand on her mouth stopped her.

"Shut up, succubus, and listen," Tamsin breathed out quietly.

Bo grumbled but did as she was told and began listening. Just as she was about give up and say she heard nothing, she heard the faint noises of undead moaning and shuffling through the forest. Her eyes widened automatically, and she looked at Tamsin, her heart racing. But Tamsin's eyes were not hers to meet as she followed the blonde's line of sight and saw what distracted her.

Far off in the distance, a line of walkers shuffled aimlessly through the forest in search of their next meal. Luckily, the traveling pair were downwind and easily hidden by the foliage of the forest. Tamsin, having immediately switched into killing mode, counted how many there were and realized they had no chance against 10+ of them.  _I could manage it alone, but not with Bo here.. I am not putting her in danger._

Tamsin quickly scanned their surrounding area, her mind in overdrive as she came up with alternate solutions. All she could see were trees, trees, and more trees.  _Shit, shit, shit._   _If we run, we risk getting off-course and getting spotted. If we're spotted, we are royally screwed because they won't give up if they sense we're potential dinner._

Bo watched Tamsin think, and she swore she could see the cogs turning in her head. She wanted to reach out and hold her in an attempt to calm her, but she knew she would only be pushed away. Instead, she focused on coming up with her own plan. In a few seconds, she had it. She tapped on Tamsin's shoulder patiently, and in return, Tamsin's green eyes bore into hers.

"I think we should go up," Bo whispered. Even though they were downwind, she still felt the need to be cautious.

"Bo, if we climb up and they notice us, we will be sitting ducks."

"Then let's not get noticed. Some of these trees are so tall and sturdy, I don't think any of them will manage to crane their heads to look.. unless they want to risk their rotting necks snapping."

Tamsin bit her lip, her forehead creased in thought. "Fine," she consented. "You're climbing ahead of me, though, just in case."

"So I can test branches, huh?"

"You know damn well that's not why."

"Okay, okay," Bo relented. "I'm sorry for teasing."

Tamsin sighed. "Don't worry about it.. now climb."

Bo tried her best to hoist her body up onto the branch that was about three feet above her head but in the end, she could only hop and down. Tamsin shook her head in disapproval before offering a boost to the succubus. As soon as Bo was on the branch, Tamsin jumped, pushing off the tree trunk and launching herself up so she could grab onto the same branch. She swung her body onto the branch, straddling it as Bo stared at her in disbelief.

"Seriously?"

"Sorry, valkyries are superior to succubi. Now get your cute little ass up this tree."

Bo risked a glance towards where their undead friends were and saw the outline of them clearer. This prompted her to begin climbing with speed but a certain caution because she knew if she fell, she'd meet a certain end. Tamsin watched Bo climb for a moment, allowing her to get ahead while also allowing her to stare at the succubus's glorious backside.

After a few moments, Tamsin followed suit, catching up to the winded succubus in mere seconds. However, the valkyrie made no move to make fun of her, and she waited patiently for the brunette to keep climbing. As soon as Bo found the highest sturdy branch, she stopped, scooting out farther along the branch so Tamsin could join her.

Tamsin shook her head once she was on the same branch, motioning for Bo to come closer. The brunette scooted as close as she possible while her legs still straddled the branch. Even then, Tamsin shook her head as she reached down to grip Bo's thighs and only then did Bo understand. She linked her arms around the valkyrie's neck, waiting as she was tugged incredibly close to the blonde while her thighs rested on top of the other woman's.

Bo leaned in, speaking directly into Tamsin's ear. "Someone really wanted me close, huh?"

"Please," Tamsin whispered sarcastically, shivering at Bo's warm breath in her ear. "As if I needed to climb a tree to get you close to me."

"Mm, very true, valkyrie."

"We're in a tree, hiding from zombies, and you can't turn off your succu-boner. Typical."

"I can't help my nature."

"Shhh, they're coming."

"I know a better way to keep quiet," Bo whispered seductively as she leaned in to softly kiss Tamsin.

Tamsin convinced herself that it was no use fighting the succubus in their current situation and instead focused on kissing Bo's soft, supple lips. Their kisses were lazy in nature, and Tamsin savored every single one. Despite the relaxed atmosphere of their make-out session, Bo couldn't stop herself from getting turned on, and Tamsin knew this because she could feel Bo's hips wiggling in her lap in search of friction.

Bo pulled away, her breathing heavy. She gripped the tree trunk with one hand, trying to stop herself from doing anything bold. But, this was difficult as Tamsin decided a certain spot on her neck would be the perfect spot to suck on. She gripped the tree even tighter as her mind ended up focusing on Tamsin's tongue flickering against her neck. Without her notice, she ripped off the bark of the tree trunk, sending it flying towards the earth.

Tamsin stopped what she was doing, her eyes wide as she realized what Bo just did. The two made eye contact, risking a glance at the ground. They watched as the chunk of bark descended and landed on top of a lagging walker's head. Neither of them breathed as they watched the walker stop in confusion. It glanced up, grunting as it struggled to find the cause. After what seemed like forever, the walker gave up, shuffling forward to catch up with the rest of the horde. They both breathed a sigh of relief, and Bo smacked Tamsin's arm.

"Don't ever do that again!"

"Do what? Pleasure you? Because as it stands, you can't resist me."

"You almost got us killed, Tamsin."

"I couldn't help that the creamy white skin of your neck was calling for me to mark it with my mouth.."

Before Tamsin could tease her more, she gazed into Bo's eyes, witnessing the tears that pooled there. The valkyrie's gaze softened as she leaned forward, pressing the most gentle of kisses on her forehead.

"I'm sorry, really."

"It's okay," Bo sniffled in response.

The two of them descended quietly after making sure the horde was long out of range, and they returned to their journey of finding Oakville. They walked together in perfect silence for hours, and as the sun began to set, they found themselves on the outskirts of Oakville where the rural houses stood. Tamsin and Bo approached one of the homes that looked intact but had its windows and doors boarded up. They scoped the place out, looking for signs of habitation, but found none.

Tamsin noticed one window that bore no planks of wood, and she took special note of the fact that a tree branch extended towards it. She made eye contact with Bo, and she knew that Bo understood what they were about to do. Tamsin hoisted herself up into the tree first before extending an arm and easily lifting Bo onto the branch. She withdrew her sword, using it as a levy to pry open the window. Once the window was open, she listened for signs of movement.

Hearing none, the valkyrie cautiously made her way into the house, scanning the bedroom she found herself in. She glanced at the door and noticed it was boarded shut, and she figured that they would be safe for the night. Tamsin moved back towards the window, motioning for Bo to come in. For safe measure, she even extended her arms for her to hold as she entered through the window. Once Bo was safely inside, she drew the curtains close and settled onto the bed, noticing the huge cloud of dust that emerged.

The pair took off their gear in silence, and Tamsin knew that Bo was still hung up over what had happened earlier. She watched as Bo settled onto the bed, facing away from her. Tamsin let out a frustrated sigh, knowing she was about to ignore what her instincts told her. She lay down behind Bo before wrapping her arms about her and pulling her flush against her own body. The blonde felt the other woman's body tense, and she thought it wise to explain herself quickly.

"Listen, Bo, what I did was less than smart, but know this, I will never let anything hurt you. My whole life I've been taught self-preservation, but for you, I would gladly take any harm. Do you understand me? I'm going to get you to your friends in one piece. That is a promise."

Tamsin felt Bo's body relax, and the brunette twisted her body around so she faced her.

"I would hate myself if anything happened to you, Tamsin, so don't go playing hero."

The valkyrie smiled. "Again, we've only known each other for three days now."

"Says you, vowing to let no harm come to me."

"Touché, succubus."

"But Tamsin?"

"Yes?"

"I honestly don't give a shit," Bo murmured, snuggling as close as possible to Tamsin's body, drowsy from the day's activities. Her eyes fluttered shut involuntarily, and within seconds, she drifted off to sleep.

A small smile graced Tamsin's faced as she listened to Bo's breathing deepen.  _The heart wants what it wants - or else it does not care_ , Tamsin quoted in her head, finding herself lulled to sleep by Bo's warmth.  _Too true, Emily Dickinson_ , she thought to herself before slipping into a blissful rest.


	5. Friends, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some smut ahead.

Chapter 5

The blue glow of light that graces the earth before the sun peaks over the horizon greeted Bo as she looked out the window. This morning, Bo had awoken before Tamsin, and she desperately wished she had a camera phone so she could document how peaceful the valkyrie looked while sleeping.  _Imagine if I hadn't met her during the zombie apocalypse,_  Bo remarked as she gazed at the blonde, watching the rise and fall of her chest.  _She'd still be an ass, but we'd go on dates, wouldn't we? But would I want her if I still had Lauren?.. Ugh! Was it wrong with me? I've known her four days, and I'm already thinking about being something more._ Before Bo could continue her thoughts, a voice interrupted.

"Huh?" Bo automatically said.

"I said, stop staring at me," Tamsin said with eyes closed, her voice low and husky from sleep.

"I wasn't staring," Bo started, reaching out to brush a strand of hair from Tamsin's face.

"You so were," the blonde replied, rolling over to escape the intimate moment.

"I was gazing," Bo finished, moving to lie down behind her.

"Pfft, what difference does that make?"

"A whole lot," she replied, wrapping her arms around Tamsin, nuzzling her face into her back.

Tamsin stiffened, mumbling her next words, "Go away. I'm trying to sleep."

"Then go to sleep. I'll stop talking."

"It's not just the talking that's bothering me."

"Well, deal with it 'cause I'm not budging."

The valkyrie paused, mulling it over in her head. "Fine.. but only because I want more sleep." With that, she relaxed significantly, focusing on falling back asleep.

"Mmm, I win," Bo gloated, pressing her body to the back of Tamsin's.

Tamsin, in turn, went rigid once more and quickly sat up, effectively escaping the succubus's arms. "Wrong choice of words there, succubus."

Bo pouted at the lack of valkyrie in her arms. "You're so mean."

"I never said I was a nice person in the first place," lectured Tamsin while she put on her gear, making eye contact with the pouting woman.

"Yeah, yeah.." Bo muttered, rolling onto her back to stare at the ceiling.

"C'mon now, succulette, we've gotta get to town to find some sign of your human and wolf," Tamsin said as she tossed all of Bo's gear on the bed.

"Why don't you ever say their names?"

"Because I'm not exactly on familiar terms with them. They're your friends. Not mine."

"When we find them, they'll be your friends then."

"Mmhm," Tamsin replied half-heartedly.

::::

After Bo put on her stuff, she and Tamsin exited through the window and onto the branch before landing on the ground. The two started walking towards the town, encountering a few undead along the way. During one encounter, Bo realized something as she was severing the head of a walker using the heel of her boot.

"You say my name."

"Uh, what?"

"You don't say their names, but you say mine," she clarified, using the tall grass to clean off her boot.

"And?"

"Are we friends?"

"We've known each other four days. What do you think?"

"Well, I dunno. Four days seems too short.. but I tend not to doubt the unbelievable things in life. After all, I've been attacked while taking a bubble bath," Bo mused to herself.

"That had to have been a hilarious sight," Tamsin smiled, imagining the scenario in her head. "Probably the first time you've ever been caught off-guard while being nude."

"Ha ha, very funny, valkyrie," Bo said sarcastically. "But really, what am I to you? Serious answers only."

Tamsin sighed. "You're somethin', that's all I know. If you weren't, I would've abandoned you that first night I let you sleep near me. I'm not very friendly if you hadn't noticed."

"I'll accept that.. for now," Bo said, walking backwards with her head tilted to the side and her hands tucked behind her back.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Move it along, succuslut. We've got your weirdos to find."

::::

Around noon, the pair arrived at the edge of what used to be the most populous part of the town, judging by the increase in buildings and sidewalks. They crouched in a bush along the side of the road, having stuck to woods just in case anyone might have been on the look-out. Tamsin peered through the leaves of the bush, looking for any signs of movement, whether they be from the undead or living. She was interrupted, however, by Bo tapping on her shoulder incessantly.

"What?" Tamsin hissed.

"Can I get a small snack from you?" Bo asked, her breathing slightly labored.

"A what?" the valkyrie asked, confused.

Bo let her eyes flash blue in response.

"Oh. That ol' problem of yours." Tamsin raised an eyebrow, staring at the succubus who pleaded with her eyes. Before she could hear the word "please" escape Bo's lips, she leaned in, kissing them softly.

Bo responded immediately, melding her lips with Tamsin's hungrily. It didn't take long for the valkyrie to match her pace, and soon enough, they were making out and groping each other aggressively in their hiding place. Bo whimpered into Tamsin's mouth as she felt the blonde's hands kneading her breasts through her shirt and bra. She pulled the valkyrie on top of her body, her legs spreading of their own accord. Tamsin placed her thigh against Bo's heat, chuckling against her mouth as she felt the brunette begin grinding into it.

Tamsin pulled away, moving to nibble and suck on the tender flesh of Bo's neck, causing her to squirm in pleasure. "Small feed, remember?"

"Shut up," Bo managed to reply without stuttering, continuing to work her hips and press herself into Tamsin's thigh.

Tamsin smirked, trailing wet kisses down her neck and along her exposed collarbone while her hands wandered under Bo's shirt, caressing her skin. She pushed her shirt and bra up, exposing the succubus's breasts, both adorning a nipple eager for attention. Tamsin obliged, leaning in and taking one into her mouth, sucking on it roughly. The other, she pinched with her index finger and thumb.

"Goddamn, Tamsin," Bo moaned, the attention to her nipples causing her to lose her rhythm of grinding into the valkyrie.

"Here, let me help you with that," came Tamsin's voice, breathy against Bo's chest.

With that, Tamsin's nimble fingers unbuttoned and unzipped the succubus's pants, pulling them down a bit before she slipped her hand inside. Her fingers immediately came into contact with Bo's wetness, and she toyed with it gingerly, aware of how needy the shorter woman was. She watched as Bo licked her lips, head thrown back.

Without warning, Tamsin plunged a finger into Bo's heat, causing her to let out a sharp and loud moan. Before the succubus could even finish that moan, the valkyrie added a second finger, thrusting into her harder and faster. In turn, Bo's moans came out in short bursts, her walls squeezing Tamsin's fingers tightly. One hand gripped the taller woman's shoulder, nails digging into her flesh which spurred her to hit Bo's sweet spot with every thrust.

::::

Nearby, Dyson and Kenzi were wandering through the forest near the road, having backtracked over the past two weeks in search of Bo.

"Ugh, I am so glad we invested in these combat boots for me. No heels, but damn do I feel like a badass," Kenzi said cheerfully.

"And it's less worrisome.. God knows how you survived in those heels," Dyson replied.

"I was a fashion icon with those boots! Well, as much of a fashion icon as I can be in an apocalypse 'cause yowza I'm pretty sure Donatella Versace is eatin' people's faces right about now."

Dyson chuckled, but before he could form a response, he heard a sharp cry from somewhere nearby. "Kenzi, you hear that?"

"For sure, dude. Maybe somebody's biting the dust."

A breeze blew by, and Dyson lifted his head, sniffing for any clues as to what lay ahead. He smelled something familiar as the breeze settled down, and his nostrils flared in alarm. "Kenzi.. I smell Bo."

::::

Elsewhere, a sexually aroused succubus was being pleasured by a skilled valkyrie, and neither of them knew what was coming their way.

"Oh god, I am so close, Tamsin," Bo whimpered as she used her free hand to pinch and rub one of her nipples.

"Come on then, succubus. Come for me. I'm gonna make you suck all of your pussy juice from my fingers," Tamsin spoke directly into Bo's ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Oh fuck yes. Talk dirty to me, Tamsin," Bo moaned into Tamsin's ear, her hips moving in tandem with the blonde's thrusts.

::::

"Oh shit balls," Kenzi exhaled, panic in her voice.

"Come on, we've gotta go," Dyson barked out, grabbing Kenzi's arm as he started running through the forest, following Bo's scent.

"What if she's dying, Dyson?! What if when we find her, she'll be dead?! That's my best friend, D-man!"

"Shut up, Kenzi. We're going to find her alive, okay?" Dyson reassured, crashing through branches and bushes which caused small cuts to form all over his arms.

Soon, neither of them spoke as they focused on finding the woman who brought them together in the first place.

::::

Tamsin added another component to Bo's pleasure as she used her thumb to rub her clit, and much to the blonde's satisfaction, she felt the brunette tighten harder and let out a string of curses as she reached her orgasm. As she rode her orgasm, she pulled the valkyrie's lips to hers, kissing her with fervor before pulling away and feeding on her mind-blowingly delicious chi. After a while, Bo stopped, her hunger satiated. She closed her eyes and soon felt a wetness on her lips, and without thinking, she opened her mouth, taking Tamsin's fingers inside. Bo opened her eyes, making eye contact with Tamsin as she licked and sucked every bit of her juices, her tongue swirling around the blonde's digits.

"Ooh, that's a good succubus," Tamsin commended, watching her fingers slide in and out of Bo's mouth.

Bo whimpered quietly after she licked the last of her juices up, swallowing noticeably for the blonde's viewing pleasure. Afterwards, Bo tugged down her bra and shirt and pulled up her pants though she did so slowly, busy enjoying the fact that Tamsin was placing small kisses along her neck.

::::

As soon as the scent was strong enough, Dyson let go of Kenzi, crashing through the final bit of foliage and letting a bit of his wolf out. All he saw was the woman he loved under someone else, motionless while someone did something to her neck. He growled, lashing out and hitting whoever was on top of Bo thus slamming the mystery person into a tree.

::::

Tamsin took her time, placing soft kisses on Bo's neck, tasting the light sheen of sweat that resulted from their activities. It took a split second for her mind to register the sound of a growl as she was too caught up in Bo's neck, Bo's skin, Bo's taste.. And before Tamsin could react, a strong hand slammed into her stomach, knocking the air out of her and sending her flying into a tree. She opened her eyes weakly, stars swimming in her vision; she looked to Bo and watched her desperately crawl towards her. Suddenly, Bo's hands were cradling her face, though she barely felt the sensation since her head was pounding in pain. She could see Bo's lips forming her name over and over, but the ringing in her head stopped her from hearing her clearly. Tamsin reached her hand up to touch Bo's face and smooth away the fear in her brow, but before she could make contact, her head lulled to side, and everything went black.


	6. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: a wee bit of smut at the end. Not full-on. But y'know.

Chapter 6

"Bo! Are you alright?" Dyson yelled as he rushed to her side. Instead of the crushing hug he thought he would receive, Bo merely shrugged him off, crawling towards the blonde woman.

"Tamsin! Tamsin, Tamsin, Tamsin.." Bo called out uselessly, cradling the the valkyrie's face in her hands and watching the dazed expression on her face.

Before Bo could get a proper response, Tamsin's eyes fluttered shut, and she lost conciousness. The succubus pat her cheek in a vain attempt to wake her back up.

"Bo, who is she? Why're you—" Dyson started, flustered by all the attention being given to Bo's attacker.

"Shut up, Dyson. I cannot believe you just did this. I am seriously pissed right now," Bo interrupted angrily.

"But she was attacking you!"

"She was not!"

"She.. what?" Dyson replied, confusion coloring his tone.

"You heard me," Bo shot back sassily.

Before the conversation could continue further, a certain human came blustering through the forest, breaking into the small clearing the wolf, valkyrie, and succubus currently occupied.

"Seriously, D, I am but a feeble human! Ya practically left me for dead, dude. And another thing-" Kenzi stopped mid-sentence, staring at her best friend who she thought was gone forever. Dyson assured her that he would know if she died, via the fact that he was bound to her for life, but the human just couldn't believe that. After all, Dyson was a shape-shifter, not an actual wolf. For all she knew, he was just that stupidly in love with her, unable to convince himself otherwise. So for two weeks, she lived in fear that the one person she trusted wholly was gone forever. So, Kenzi reacted like any normal person, and she lunged at Bo, pulling her into the biggest of bear hugs.

"Bo! My Bo-bear, my bestie-westie, my BFF Jill, my sex machine friend, my main squeeze, my..." Kenzi rambled on, clutching to the succubus as if she would disappear from her arms.

"Kenzi! Oh my god. I've missed you so much," Bo said in-between Kenzi's various titles for her, hugging her and briefly forgetting the trouble Dyson caused.

Kenzi stopped speaking as soon as her eyes fell upon the blonde propped up motionless against the tree. She opened her mouth to ask the question, but Bo beat her to it.

"That's Tamsin. Uh, she's been with me for four days.. she volunteered to help me find you guys."

"What's with you and blondes?" Kenzi teased affectionately.

Bo rolled her eyes, refusing to give her best friend much more of a response. Kenzi just kept on teasing, waggling her eyebrows at the succubus as Dyson stared on, baffled by the whole situation.

"Mmmmm, interesting."

"There's nothing interesting!" Bo replied defensively.

"If you say so, Bo-bo."

"I can't believe we're just having a casual conversation while my.. friend is out cold."

"Bet she's a bottle blonde," the human nonchalantly remarked. "That is too nice of a blonde color."

"Her hair is too soft for that.." Bo murmured to herself but before Kenzi could ask her to clarify or speak louder, she said something else. "As if, Kenz, how is she gonna manage her roots in the zombie apocalypse?"

"Valid point, my friend, very valid point," came the reply.

Conversation pushed aside, Bo shot a glare at Dyson, making him gulp in discomfort as he rubbed the back of his neck and avoided her eyes.

"ANYWAYS, I want to try something," Bo finally said, moving her hostile stare away from the wolf. Her gaze softened as she looked at the valkyrie, and she leaned in, pressing her lips to the blonde's before transferring her chi. An orange stream entered Tamsin's body, and immediately, the trio saw results. The valkyrie's eyes shot open, she inhaled harshly as Bo stopped the transfer. The succubus contained herself from grabbing and kissing the blonde woman with all of her being.

"Gods, that feels like the Peloponnesian War running through my veins right now. Woo," Tamsin exclaimed, moving her limbs this way and that, loosening them up. She reached up to feel the back of her head and found blood matting her hair, but no wound.

"Woah, dude, you're that old?!" Kenzi's eyes widened in surprise. "You don't even look like you're 30!"

Tamsin stared curiously at the skinny human in front of her before shrugging and simply answering with, "Where there are wars, there are valkyries. We have many lives."

"That is very true," Dyson interjected.

At this, Tamsin glanced up to the wolf, her jaw setting in anger. "And you, wolf," she practically spit out, "If you ever try to pull that shit on me again, you will be prancing through these woods neutered and with a limp."

The valkyrie's eyes darkened the slightest bit as a threat, and the wolf stared back at her, as if accepting the challenge. The air between them quickly became thick with unspoken anger, but before anything could transpire, Tamsin felt a soft hand on her cheek. She looked over at whoever was touching her face and found Bo silently asking her to not go further. The blonde sighed, letting the shadows drop from her face before standing up, offering a hand to both ladies still on the ground. They all stood now, dusting themselves off.

"Well, now that you've ruined what would've been a pleasant afternoon, wolf, you might as well make yourself useful and lead us somewhere safe before it gets dark," Tamsin said in a snarky tone.

Dyson looked at her then at Bo, before repeating the same process. When he finally regained his senses after blindly rushing in and shoving Tamsin off of Bo, he realized there was another scent mingled in the air besides the women's scents. And that was the smell of  _sex_. He gritted his teeth as it dawned on him what exactly he interrupted. The wolf marched ahead of the three women into the town, leading them to where he and Kenzi formed a temporary shelter.

"What a grumpy butt, huh?" Kenzi nudged Bo before looping her arm around Bo's, dragging her along as she tried to keep pace with Dyson. Bo glanced back at Tamsin, hoping to convey in her eyes that she wanted to talk to the taller woman later. Instead, the succubus was met with a guarded gaze, zero emotion apparent on Tamsin's face. The brunette sighed, allowing herself to be tugged along at an urgent pace before Kenzi finally gave up. She figured Dyson wouldn't walk so far ahead as to leave them behind, and she was right.

Tamsin followed wordlessly behind them, lost in her thoughts. However, a part of her mind was always devoted to keeping her guard up, and she made sure that nothing snuck up on them from behind. The valkyrie watched how easily the human and succubus interacted, as if the friendship was as natural leaves on a tree. They laughed carelessly, as if the dead rising from their graves was a distant concern.  _Well, Tamsin, you got her back to her friends. That's all you promised. You can definitely leave at any time.. right? She's safe now.. Well, as safe as someone who falls into a river can be. That settles it, then. I'm leaving in the morning._

After a short amount of time, they arrived at a decrepit building with boarded up windows and doors. They followed Dyson to the back where he pulled off a group of planks from a window, maneuvering his body inside and motioning for the rest of them to follow as soon as he took a good whiff of the place to make sure no one was around. After everyone made it inside, he tugged the planks back into place, shutting them inside. Without making eye contact, he made an announcement to the two additional people.

"Ahem, there's two rooms adjacent to each other upstairs, but they aren't large so we can only fit three people in a room.. However, seeing as how the world is full of flesh-eating people, it would be unwise for someone to sleep alone so—"

"I'll sleep with Tamsin," Bo volunteered quickly but became flustered just as fast. "I-I mean, I'll sleep in the same room as her."

Tamsin looked at the ground, biting the inside of her cheek as she quelled the temptation to torment Bo.

Dyson pursed his lips for a moment. "Alright, whatever, that works. Kenzi and I are already set up in a room. It'd just be dumb to move around."

As Kenzi lead Bo to the room she would be staying in, Tamsin shot a victorious smirk at the wolf. Had he been in his wolf form, Tamsin guarantees his fur would be bristling with annoyance. She strode confidently after the girls, basking in the glow of her victory. When she arrived at the room, Bo was already setting up her sleeping bag. The blonde soon followed suit, and Kenzi watched them awkwardly.

"Well, uh, I'll just leave you two to that.. Dyson and I will start on dinner," she announced before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

Tamsin sat down on the ground, looking around at what looked like a small office. Without much thought, she heaved a sigh, lying down on her back and grumbling about the hardness of the floor.

"You know.." Bo started, her voice tipping into flirtation. "If we stack our sleeping bags and slept in one together, it would be softer."

"Try a little harder with that seduction." Tamsin snorted, turning on her side and away from the succubus's tempting gaze.

As soon as she turned over, Bo saw the matted blood on the back of her head. She lowered her tone as a result, nearly whispering. "We should get your head cleaned up."

Tamsin reached up, touching the back of her head. "Oh, right."

"Can't run my hands through your hair if there's blood making it stick together." Bo had immediately switched back to being flirtatious.

With a roll of her eyes, Tamsin got back up, exiting the room. "C'mon, succulette," she called behind her, listening as Bo rushed to catch up to her.

They descended the stairs, and Dyson's eyes were immediately drawn to their presence. Bo stopped, mentioning that they were just going to find a creek to clean the valkyrie's hair. Unlike Bo, Tamsin kept on going, removing the planks from the window and exiting swiftly. Again, the succubus had to rush to catch up to her.

"You know, your long legs are an unfair advantage," Bo huffed, slightly out of breath.

"Excuses, excuses," Tamsin replied mindlessly, letting her instincts take over as she walked in a seemingly aimless manner.

Soon, the two found themselves at a pathetic attempt of a creek, but Tamsin didn't care. She just wanted the blood out of her hair; the smell of iron and rust was a nuisance to her. She kneeled on the ground, cupping the water and pouring it over the dried blood. She watched as the water that ran down the sides of her head turn red, and she repeated the process. Mere moments later, Bo grabbed her hand.

"Here, let me help you," she said, her hands already cupping and dumping the water on the blonde's head.

"Like I have a choice in the matter," Tamsin muttered, keeping still.

Bo started running her fingers through the valkyrie's hair to get out the tougher spots of blood. To make the experience more comfortable for Tamsin, she skillfully massaged her scalp, watching as the blonde shuddered at her touch. She smirked to herself.  _Hah, that's what you get, valkyrie. Teach you to be sassy with me._

Eventually, all the blood was rinsed out, and all that was left was the golden sheen of blonde hair. Tamsin flipped her hair out of her face and shook it from side to side thus flicking water on the brunette.

"Hey! This is the thanks I get for washing the blood out of your hair?"

"Well.. considering it was your puppy boyfriend who made me like this in the first place.. I think it was justified.. just a little bit."

"He's not my puppy boyfriend."

"Certainly acts like it."

"He's not. I already told you about the talk I had with him!"

"Doesn't change the fact that he'd run face first into a mountain if you asked him to move it for you."

"Ugh, whatever, Tamsin." Bo walked ahead of her, refusing to even look at the blonde.

Once they arrived back at the building, a waft of strange scents came their way. Kenzi jumped up at the sight of them, clapping her hands.

"Dinner is ready, ladies! Tonight, we'll be having a fine can of beans with an equally fine can of peaches as dessert."

"Oh joy," Tamsin replied, rolling her eyes towards the ceiling.

"If you don't like it, don't eat then," Dyson shot back, glaring.

"Woah, calm down, D-man, she was just joking. Trust me, I speak English  _and_  Sarcasm."

Dyson grumbled, going back to eating his beans and peaches.

 _Another victory for me_ , Tamsin thought before shooting a dazzling smile at the human to add onto her win. "Thank you."

"Uh, yes.. yeah. No problem," Kenzi managed to reply, disarmed by the seemingly genuine smile she just received.

Bo knew better, though, and she nudged Tamsin harshly with her elbow before joining her old friends. The blonde merely grinned, following close behind. Dyson and Tamsin remained silent, but Bo and Kenzi prattled on about nothing and everything. From what the valkyrie saw, their friendship was nothing like she had ever seen. She admired it in some ways. However long their conversation was, eventually it came to an end when Kenzi yawned loudly.

"I'm pooped," she announced, stretching her arms up. "Let's knock out for the night, and we'll catch you guys up on some more important stuff."

With that, everyone proceeded up the stairs and into their respective rooms. Before Tamsin could object, Bo grabbed her sleeping bag, stacking it on top of hers. She closed the door, relieving herself of the rest of her gear before working her way inside of the bag. The succubus glanced up innocently at the valkyrie, smiling sweetly. Tamsin didn't even bother to do or say something snarky; for once, she just accepted it and pulled off her own gear.

Tamsin slid inside of the bag, facing Bo and staring at her with a blank expression.

"Oh, come on, valkyrie. Don't be such a party-pooper," Bo pouted.

Bo misread her mood, but fortunately, that was a good thing. Before she knew it, Tamsin slid her arms around her, pulling her in close as she kissed her fiercely. Their lips melded together, and they reveled in the softness of the other person's lips. Tamsin traced Bo's bottom lip, begging for entrance to which Bo allowed. The succubus whimpered into the blonde's mouth, their tongues mingling and sliding against each other with a sense of urgency.

Tamsin gripped the brunette's behind in her hands, squeezing it roughly. She slapped it once, causing Bo to pull away from their kiss as she let out a cry. She bit her lip, her body overcome with both the sensations of pain and pleasure.

"More," she whispered hoarsely into Tamsin's ear, causing the blonde to shiver.

The taller woman complied, smacking her ass and rubbing it afterwards. Again, Bo let out a cry followed by a small moan. She opened her mouth to ask for more, but Tamsin beat her to the punch, slapping it again. The brunette ground her hips into Tamsin's, moaning as the blonde leaned in to lick and suck at the most sensitive spot on her neck: her pulse. That, coupled with the smacks, drove the succubus crazy, and her eyes turned bright blue with desire.

She unzipped the sleeping bag, rolling on top of Tamsin to straddle her hips. The blonde still had a firm hold on the shorter woman's butt, and her hands kneaded at the soft but firm flesh. Bo leaned down, pressing their breasts together as she kissed the woman below her fervently. The valkyrie reached between them, using one hand to grope the succubus's breast while one hand still rubbed her behind.

Bo separated from the kiss, a low moan resounding in her throat. Tamsin continued to work her magic, now placing wet kisses on the brunette's neck. She heard another moan and figured she'd tease the now blue-eyed woman some more. She trailed her kisses up towards her ear before whispering seductively.

"Mm, Bo, you like that, don't you? You like being my dirty little succubus. I bet you want to bounce up and down on my fingers until you come all over my hand, huh?"

With that, Tamsin bit down roughly on Bo's neck, sucking hard afterwards to mark her. In effect, the succubus let out an alarmingly loud moan, her hands gripping the sleeping bag on either side of the valkyrie's head. Tamsin trailed her hands under Bo's shirt, wanting to rid her of it so she could see and feel that soft, soft skin. Before she could however, they were interrupted when the door swung open, and a very disgruntled wolf stood in the doorway.

"We can fucking hear you," Dyson hissed menacingly. "If you don't stop, I will throw you off of her."

"That'd seem a bit difficult, considering she's the one on top right now," Tamsin smirked.

Dyson clenched his jaw, ready to spit out words that were akin to venom.

"Stop, Dyson," Bo sighed. "We won't do anything. We'll sleep. And you, Tamsin, quit being mean. Tell Kenzi I said sorry."

"Fine," Dyson grumbled, closing the door and heading back to the other room.

Bo simply moved from on top of Tamsin, resuming her position of being snuggled into her side. She zipped up the sleeping bag, sighing at the lost opportunity of pleasure.

"You're really gonna listen to him, huh?"

"Shush, and go to sleep," Bo replied grumpily. She then promptly closed her eyes, aiming for sleep.

Tamsin blew out a breath, her arms wrapped around the younger woman.  _Now how am I supposed to leave in the morning? I was going to wear the little sex demon out and make my escape.. Stupid wolf just ruined that plan. I definitely won't be able to sneak away with her like this, practically glued to my side._

Bo had her reasons for wanting to share a sleeping bag with the valkyrie. Obviously, she wanted to cuddle and maybe have sexy times, but she also knew that the blonde couldn't run away from her like this. With her very own arms, she could keep her anchored by her side. She saw the look in her eyes as they followed Dyson to this building.  _She's going to leave me because she got me back to Kenzi and Dyson.. No way in hell am I letting her go that easily._

 _She's so stubborn_ , Tamsin thought to herself, succumbing to sleep,  _always getting her way._

Little did Tamsin know, Bo was having similar thoughts as she herself drifted off into sleep.  _If she wasn't so stubborn, it wouldn't be this hard to just get her to stay a while._

_Damn succubus._

_Stupid valkyrie._


	7. The Cause

_Warm. Almost too warm._ Tamsin frowned slightly, eyebrows furrowed as she attempted to concentrate on the warmth that permeated her body while battling the fogginess that accompanied waking up. She felt something new: small spots of pressure being applied to her neck.  _Soft. Very soft._ A tingle shot down her spine as the pressure continued on her neck, and very slowly, she pried open her eyes, squinting at the brightness of day. A quick glance downward awarded her confused mind with answers as the sight that met her was that of a certain brunette straddling her while placing small, soft kisses on her neck. She shivered once more.

"So, am I getting a succubus wake-up call?" Tamsin attempted a calm voice, willing her aura into a neutral tone.

"Hmm," Bo murmured into her neck, sending another tingle down the blonde's spine.

"Is that a yes?"

Silence.. followed by fingers slowly making their way under Tamsin's shirt to glide across her stomach.

"Someone's a bit hungry from last night."

No words. Instead, Bo nipped at the neck of the woman underneath her. A quiet intake of breath met the succubus's ears, and she alternated between biting and sucking the soft flesh now.

"Might wanna slow down there, succulette, the puppy's gonna hear you." Tamsin focused on her breathing, keeping it as even as possible.

"Not here," Bo muttered, continuing her assault on the valkyrie's neck.

"The human?" A shudder.

"Not present."

"How long?"

"An hour."

"In that case.." Tamsin trailed off, bringing Bo's lips to her own in a needy kiss. The response was immediate as Bo's touch turned from gentle to frantic, and she quickly worked to rid the valkyrie of clothing. They separated for the slightest moment and brought their lips back together as soon as the blonde was completely nude above the waist.

Soft hands groped at Tamsin's breasts, and she released a whimper in response, reaching to grip Bo's behind in her hands. She sat up with the brunette in her lap, smacking her butt as said brunette tugged at her lower lip with her teeth. Then, their lips met again, tongues sliding and moving together in unison. Bo let out a small moan as Tamsin's skilled hands did their magic. She rolled her hips in response, encouraging the blonde.

However, not one to be out-done, Bo slid her fingertips along the valkyrie's sides, pushing tendrils of white-hot pleasure into her. Tamsin gasped, pulling away from their heated kisses; she closed her eyes, focusing on the pleasure coursing through her body. Bo gently pushed her down onto her back again, still using her powers on her. The valkyrie would have normally fought someone taking the lead, but she couldn't.  _It feels too fucking good with Bo._ By now, Tamsin's panties were probably thoroughly soaked. She bit her lip, letting out a slightly muffled moan.

"Nnngh."

"Mmm, I like that. I wanna hear more," Bo murmured, moving her hands to the valkyrie's breasts. She rolled her erect nipples between her thumb and index finger, watching the blonde squirm underneath her touch. And through the palms of her hands, she pushed more pleasure into the taller woman's body. The results were instantaneous.

"MMMHF. UGH," Tamsin cried out, her back arching into the succubus.

Bo took one of the valkyrie's nipples into her mouth, sucking hard, tongue flicking back and forth against it. In effect, the blonde shuddered, gasping.

"You know," Bo whispered seductively against Tamsin's chest. "I could make you come this way.. just teasing your nipples and using my powers on you."

Through the blonde's lust-fogged mind, she managed to reply, "Fuck no."

"Oh?"

"I want you inside of me," Tamsin breathed out, her body still reacting to Bo's touch.

"I can arrange that."

Bo sucked hard on the other nipple she neglected before kissing, biting, and licking her way down the taller woman's chest. When she arrived at the waist of the blonde's pants, she placed small kisses along its edge before shooting a longing glance at the valkyrie's toned stomach.  _Now why would I pass up licking such a delicious set of abs?_  Making eye contact, Bo gave a wide lick up the blonde's abs, savoring the taste of her skin. Tamsin's hands found their way into the succubus's hair, pulling it lightly as she watched the brunette's tongue make its way up her stomach.

"Jesus fucking christ. Look at you," Tamsin muttered, entranced by the woman on top of her.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Bo replied with a wink. "Now where were we?"

She unbuttoned and unzipped Tamsin's pants, tugging them off and spreading the blonde's legs wide. She quickly went to work, kissing and licking her way down the inside of the valkyrie's right thigh before meeting the slick heat between her legs. The succubus leaned in, brushing her nose against it and breathing in the heady scent before moving past it to her other thigh. She repeated the same motions she did with the right thigh. Tamsin watched her impatiently, her breathing erratic and a blush spread lightly across her chest and cheeks. Here she was, a valkyrie laid out for a succubus to devour, and for some godforsaken reason, she didn't mind it.

Finally, Bo peeled off Tamsin's panties, slowly sliding it down and off her legs. She placed a hand on one side of the blonde, leaning on it as she kneeled between her legs. Her free hand played with the wetness between the valkyrie's legs, toying with the wet folds. Tamsin bit her bottom lip in response, closing her eyes as she concentrated on even the slightest movement of Bo's fingers. Without warning, the brunette plunged two digits into the blonde, a smugness now invading her actions from the satisfaction of watching the valkyrie moan her name loudly. She pummeled in and out of the blonde's slick heat with intense focus, her fingers and hand now covered in Tamsin's juices.  _So wet.. And it's all for me._

Bo curved her fingers upward now, each thrust hitting Tamsin's sweet spot over and over again, causing the blonde to buck her hips into the brunette. She swirled her tongue over a nipple and pressed her thumb against the taller woman's clit, brushing against it with every in and out motion. She used the hand she was leaning on to press against the valkyrie's side, pushing as much desire and persuasion into her as she could. As a reward, Tamsin's body bucked hard in climax and she called out her name, almost pulling away from Bo's fingers, but the succubus didn't allow that. If anything, the succubus fucked her harder, prolonging the valkyrie's orgasm for as long as possible. As Tamsin peaked, Bo passionately kissed her, starting to feed as the valkyrie gradually descended from her high. When she was done feeding, she licked her lips, relishing the delicious taste of valkyrie chi.  _Mmm, that'll never get old._

Afterwards, Tamsin lay on the sleeping bag, panting heavily as she stared at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes. Bo slowly pulled her fingers out, marveling at just how wet they were, along with the fact that Tamsin's juices were lazily dripping down onto the sleeping bag. Bo brought her fingers up to her face, popping them into her mouth as she licked and sucked at them, savoring the taste. Tamsin watched her every movement now before swiftly sitting up, wrapping her arms around Bo, and bringing their lips together, tongues swirling against one another. The valkyrie moved her kisses to the succubus's neck, speaking in-between love bites.

"You." Kiss. "Are." Lick. "Next." Bite.

"Mmm," Bo managed to reply, her hands finding their way into the blonde's hair. Before she could respond properly, Kenzi's voice resounded within the building.

"BO! TAMSIN! We just caught lunch!"

"I think you mean  _I_  caught lunch," they heard Dyson say.

"Yeah, yeah. Same difference. Go be a chef master now. I'm gonna go check on those two."

The women's eyes widened, and they both shot up in alarm. Bo fixed her hair and outfit before signaling to the blonde that she'd distract Kenzi so she could actually get dressed. Tamsin, merely nodded, before frantically throwing on her undergarments, shirt, and pants. She hopped around the room on one foot, shoving her foot into her sock and then her boot before repeating the process with the other foot. Bo quickly exited the room, shutting the door behind her, and intercepting Kenzi at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, Kenz!" Bo waved a little too enthusiastically.

"Hey there, Bo-bo. You look a little..  _fresh_." She eyed the succubus suspiciously.

"That's what a good night's sleep does to you," she replied, smiling nervously.

"I imagine it would've been better if you and bottle blonde succeeded in doing the horizontal mambo."

"Oh, that? It's fine!"

"Fine, huh? That's usually not how your succu-hunger works."

"Uh, well.." Before Bo could come up with some lame answer that Kenzi could see through, Tamsin joined them. Instead of looking like she had never heard the word "sex" before, she looked like a very smug valkyrie who just got laid.

"Annnnnd, that answers my mental question," Kenzi remarked, nodding to herself. "Don't worry, you two," she stage-whispered. "I can keep a secret."

Bo nudged Tamsin's side with her elbow, but the valkyrie merely shrugged. "She would've figured it out anyways. She knows you too well from the looks of it. Plus, it's just sex. You're a succubus, you need sexual energy and chi. I am a valkyrie with oodles of chi and an  _amazing_  sex drive. It's natural."

Bo didn't hear anything after Tamsin had said "it's just sex."  _Just sex? Is that all you want from me, Tamsin?_ The succubus frowned, caught in her own personal thoughts now. Little did she know, the valkyrie was watching every tick of her facial expressions and body language.

 _Good going, Tamsin. You managed to hurt her._ Tamsin scolded herself for upsetting Bo, but she knew it had to be done if she wanted to leave.

Kenzi silently watched the exchange between the two of them, deciding it was better for them to figure it out on their own. Whatever problem was brewing did not look like it would have a simple solution, and she did not want to get tangled up in that.

"Well then," Kenzi clapped. "Let's go wait for our food, and Dyson and I'll tell you two what we've been up to these past two weeks or so. It's important stuff, y'know."

Bo and Tamsin watched the human walk away towards where Dyson was skinning and cleaning their kill outside. As Bo was starting to follow, Tamsin hooked her fingers in her butt pocket, tugging her and pulling her flush against her own body before speaking quietly in her ear.

"Just you wait, succubus. You'll be screaming my name in no time."

"I look forward to it," Bo turned as she replied, flashing blue eyes at the valkyrie before turning back around and strutting off towards Kenzi and Dyson. Tamsin stared at the sway of the succubus's hips before following behind.

::::

Outside, Dyson and Kenzi were bickering about who contributed the most to catching their lunch. Tamsin rolled her eyes while Bo simply smiled at such a familiar scene.

"Okay, D-man, just 'cause you broke the poor rabbits' necks doesn't mean you contributed more than I did!"

"I think it does, actually," Dyson smiled, turning the two rabbits on their spits above a fire.

"I spotted them in the first place. Therefore, you would not have been able to catch them and break their poor rabbit necks."

"I'm sure I could've managed to find a couple of rabbits without your frantic mime arms waving in front of my face."

Kenzi smacked his arm, faking being appalled. "How rude. I was only trying to help."

"You're right," Dyson grinned, a fake apology spilling out. "I am ever so sorry. You helped immensely."

"That's right, fool. I got skillz."

"How's lunch coming along?" Bo joined in cheerily.

"Quite well, if I do say so myself." Dyson's mood shifted to match Bo's as he smiled warmly at her.

Tamsin watched with some disgust evident on her face.  _Guy thinks the sun shines out of her ass. She's a good person on the inside, but way too accident-prone._ She sat down on a fallen tree near the fire, waiting on the "important" information. Bo plopped down next to her before speaking again.

"So, what'd you two wanna tell us?"

"You can take this one, D. After all.. I did so much more work in catching our lunch."

Dyson rolled his eyes, but took a deep breath and started talking anyways. "Well.. after you fell into the river, we searched for you for 5 days until we happened upon a settlement north of here. They stopped us and took us in, and we stayed there for two days until Kenz and I got restless. We just couldn't give up on finding you, so we left again, promising them we'd come back. We've been here in this building ever since, but.. luckily, we found you in one piece." He paused to smile. "They'll be happy to know we're bringing two more people to their cause."

"What cause?" Bo questioned politely while Tamsin's jaw set.

"Oh! I skipped over the most important part. It was a huge settlement, rare these days.. They told us why there were so many of them and how they were so well off. There were Fae and humans alike, both equal in status." He made a break in his story, splitting up the cooked rabbit meat before continuing while they all ate. "They gathered because there's someone out west who got bit by a zombie.. and hasn't turned. He's somewhere in-between, they say, alive with a beating heart yet undead with the virus. He's been raising the dead and also converting living beings to become just like him. He's creating a personal army in the name of his own God, and he says the strain of virus he carries is a gift. The strangest part is he's human. They want to take him and his army out of the picture, and we told her we would help only if we found you, Bo. And well, we have so she'll be happy to see us again, I bet."

"Of course we'll help," Bo said without hesitation.

"No," Tamsin said quietly, almost to herself.

"What?" Bo quickly turned to face the blonde.

"I said no. You don't speak for me, succulette. I am and have always been my own voice, and I refuse to join some useless quest. I couldn't give a flying fuck about some in-betweener."

"Tamsin!"

"I don't easily take up the problems of others like you, Bo. I am not selfless. I've only gotten this far by being selfish, and I won't stop now." With her input heard, she stood up, stomping off into the woods.

"Tamsin!" Bo called out, standing up, ready to chase after her, but a hand held onto her wrist

"Give her some time, Bo," Kenzi said quietly. "I can tell when someone's had a rough life, and you just need to give her some space to think. She'll come around, I think."

"I knew she was no good," Dyson muttered.

"Dyson, you don't know a thing about her," Bo replied defensively.

"And you do? Bo, you haven't even known her for a week. How can you trust her?" Dyson blurted out while Kenzi kept silent. She agreed, but she didn't think he should have been so harsh with his words.

"I—I don't know! Okay? I just trust her. She's helped me to find you guys, and she clearly hasn't made any attempts on my life. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here."

"I don't trust her, Bo, alright? Maybe if you knew her longer or if we knew more about her.. but as of right now, I can't. I just want to keep you safe and having someone we don't know well tagging along makes that difficult."

"I can take care of myself, Dyson." Bo shot back before leaving to go back inside the building, and like a teenager, she went up to her room to brood.

After a couple of minutes, a hesitant knock came at the door. "Bo-bolicious?"

With a sigh, Bo answered, "Come on in, Kenzi."

"How ya doin', girl?"

"Wishing Dyson would just trust me."

"Come on, Bo, you know Dyson would trust you even if you had a gun pointed at his head. He's just trying to look out for you."

"You're siding with him," Bo accused.

"Nope!" Kenzi exclaimed, making a giant X with her arms. "I am neutral in this affair, I'm afraid. I am Switzerland."

"I just wish he could see what I see in her."

"You mean, you see something else in her besides yourself?" Kenzi teased.

Bo's eyes turned skyward as she sighed. "You tease, but she's great in that aspect."

"Ahh, now we're getting somewhere. Maybe you want to trust her because you liiiike her."

"How can I like her if I've practically just met her?"

"Who knows, my succu-friend? The world works in mysterious ways. Besides, at least  _you're_  getting some action." And then with a tinge of sadness in her voice, she added, "I have no idea where Hale is, or if he's even alive."

"Oh, Kenz," Bo let out, hugging her friend. "I'm sure we'll find him. And can I just repeat that I've missed you? Nothing is worse than being without your bestie."

"Aw shucks, Bo-nana, I've missed you too. Now! Let's have a girls' day. I totally stole a bottle of nail polish from the big settlement, and we've got outdated gossip magazines!"

"I dunno.."

"We need some normalcy, gurl. Trust me. This'll help."

"Alright, alright," Bo consented, smiling a bit.

::::

The day passed somewhat uneventfully, and the girls spent it chatting about old celebrities, painting their nails, and sharing stories that took place before the apocalypse. As night crept upon the group and they ate dinner, Tamsin still hadn't shown up, and Bo worried about her. She knew she'd have to come back. After all, the valkyrie had left behind her sleeping bag and her backpack. But as they all went to their rooms to sleep, her worry deepened. Bo knew the blonde was fully capable of surviving without what she left behind, and her mind prattled on and on about the various ways she'd be able to survive without all these things. Though, finally, her mind wore itself out, and she found herself the unwilling victim of sleep.

  1.  Bo quickly shot up, reaching blindly for her dagger as her eyes flew open to stare at the door of the office. There, the moonlight revealed a very worn-out yet stunning valkyrie, and without helping it, she gasped. Tamsin raised her eyebrows at her for a split second before going about her business: she was packing up her stuff.



"What are you doing?" Bo asked sleepily.

"What's it look like? Packing," came the soft, sarcastic reply. Bo almost smiled.

"Why?"

"I'm leaving tonight."

"But.. why?" Bo questioned again, alarm invading her tone.

"I promised to get you to your friends, and here you are, with your friends. I didn't sign up for someone else's fight."

Bo was standing now. "Please don't go," she implored.

Tamsin paused for a second before finishing up her packing and turning around to look at her. "I have to." She gulped. She almost lost her resolve when she heard the word "please."

Taking a step towards her, the succubus reached out, but the valkyrie stepped back, holding up her hands in defense.

"Don't, Bo."

"But—"

Tamsin reached her hands up, gently cupping Bo's face in her hands. Her eyes gazed over every feature before settling on those warm, brown eyes. Exhaling through her nose, she closed her eyes before speaking. "I didn't want to have to do this but.."

Bo waited, her eyes pleading.

As Tamsin opened her eyes, she was met with vulnerability and trust. She swallowed nervously before taking in a deep breath. She blinked, the area around her eyes darkening now. She spoke gently now, carefully measuring her power. She would only make her sleep. That's all. "Go to sleep, Bo. Don't worry."

Bo furrowed her eyebrows, trying to fight the cloud of doubt that blanketed her mind, telling her to sleep. Tamsin's voice was hypnotic, and she knew she wasn't using her full powers. She could have fought with all her might to break free, but she couldn't bring herself to. Bo didn't want Tamsin to stay against her free will. She wanted the valkyrie  _to want_  to stay. And ever so slowly, Bo's eyes drooped close, and she found herself free-falling into unconsciousness. Tamsin, of course, held onto her so she wouldn't collapse onto the ground. As soon as the succubus was out, she laid her down on the sleeping bag, zipping it up so she wouldn't get cold. She placed a soft kiss on her forehead, inhaling her scent.

"I'll remember you. Don't you worry about that. First person to ever make me drop my guard." She chuckled quietly to herself before standing up and heading towards the door. As she left, she glanced back longingly at the brown-haired beauty sleeping peacefully. Tamsin sighed, closing the door behind her and making her way out of the building.

_Goodnight, Bo._


	8. On Our Way

Bo's eyes fluttered opened, momentarily blinded by sunlight as she shot up out of her sleeping bag as quickly as possible. She looked around frantically, searching for Tamsin. Seeing her stuff gone, she stumbled towards the door, her head spinning and her vision blurring slightly from the sudden rush of blood. She flung the door open, effectively slamming it against the concrete wall before rushing to look downstairs to find Tamsin. Instead, she found Kenzi and Dyson eyeing her as if she had gone crazy.

"Have you seen her?" Bo asked in a barely contained tone of voice.

"Uh.. who?" Dyson replied, past the point of confusion.

"Tamsin!"

"Oh," Dyson quickly changed his expression to one of contempt. "Nope."

"She's really gone.." Bo whispered to herself, sinking to her knees.

Kenzi widened her eyes, running up the stairs to her best friend, slightly winded.  _Internally I'm like a 300 pound fat woman, geezus._  "Okay." Pause for breath. "Bo-bear." More labored breathing. "What's happened?"

"Tamsin left." Her own voice sounded hollow to her.

"But.. why? Usually people don't go stumbling around alone willingly these days."

"She said she promised to get me back to you guys, but she didn't sign up for someone else's cause."

"Figures. I told you she wasn't any good," Dyson chimed in, happiness slipping into his tone.

"Come on, bro, give Bo some sympathy. She's your friggin friend," Kenzi snapped.

Dyson furrowed his eyebrows in thought before releasing a sigh. "Alright. I'm sorry, Bo. Do you know where she's gone?"

"I have no clue. She left in the middle of the night, and.. and I think she used her powers on me?"

"What do you mean?" Dyson asked in alarm.

"She basically put me to sleep, but my mind was all foggy before I fell asleep."

"She probably used her powers of doubt on you. It's the specialty of valkyries, but you seem okay so she didn't overdo it."

"I doubt she'd hurt me intentionally."

"I'll.. just take your word for it," Dyson consented.  _It's not like she just left you or anything_ , he thought to himself. "If you want, I can try to track her scent. You said she left in the middle of the night so it might be too weak to be of any help."

"Please, Dyson?"

"Alright.. You two stick together. Make sure nothing gets too close to this place."

"Aye, aye, capt'n," Kenzi replied with a salute.

As soon as Dyson exited the building, he launched himself forward, shifting mid-air. His paws hit the soft earth before his body coiled and surged forward into the forest, all while keeping his nose to the ground. Despite his efforts, the trail he tracked met a crossroad of too many scents, and eventually, he lost Tamsin's scent. Dyson trotted on his way back, shifting into his human form as he neared the building. Once he entered, he was met with Bo's hopeful eyes.

"I found her scent, but it got mixed up with every other woodland and undead creature."

The hope vanished from Bo's eyes as she replied, "Well, you tried your best. Thanks, Dyson."

"Maybe she'll come back around," Kenzi suggested.

"Maybe.." Bo switched subjects to get her mind off of the stubborn blonde. "When do we leave for that big settlement?"

"Ah.. well, we were going to leave today, but if you need time, Bo.." Dyson trailed off.

"No, if you were planning to go today, we'll go today."

"Are you sure, Bo?" His forehead creased with concern as he asked.

"Absolutely. 100%. How far away is it?" She replied without a pause.

"It's about 2 days if we don't waste any time.. So I guess let's all pack up. Meet down here in 10." The wolf fired off the order, already moving to get all his things.

As soon as everyone was ready, they set out in the direction of the settlement with a good pace. Dyson wanted to get to another one of their temporary settlements before the sun set. He could easily see in the dark, but it would be difficult navigating with the two women trailing behind him. This post-apocalyptic world put his senses to so much use that sometimes he would get splitting headaches from focusing too hard. However, his senses came to the rescue as he caught sight of three figures lumbering awkwardly through the woods.

"2 o' clock, we got company," Dyson casually mentioned in a low tone, indicating with his chin. "We could avoid them if you want. We just have to—"

"Nope, I got this," Bo interrupted, marching towards the three walkers. She caught up to them stealthily, stabbing one of them in the back of the neck with her knife. She placed her heel in the back of its knee, giving a hard shove with her foot and causing the leg to separate at the knee. The walker crumbled to the ground as another one of the walkers lunged at her.

Dyson and Kenzi watched in awe before one of them decided to speak, "Should we.. should we help her?" Dyson whispered to Kenzi.

"Nah, dude, I think this is sort of therapeutic for her, y'know?" Kenzi said, swatting absentmindedly at the wolf's arm as a reassurance while still staring in awe. "Besides, look at her go. That's my bff."

Bo side-stepped the walker that lunged at her, tripping it. As it fell, she jammed her knife into the same spot as the other walker. The undead fellow instantly went limp, and as the succubus shifted her attention, the third walker made its attempt to gnaw on her flesh. As Bo was about to finish off the walker in the same fashion as she did with the first one, she recalled the person who taught her the technique.

::::

_A few days earlier._

Tamsin watched Bo kill off the second-to-last walker that was in their way while easily dodging the last walker that had its attention on her. The blonde watched how the brunette seemed to struggle with the undead, aware that she wasn't used to the fact that she couldn't grab the walker or allow it anywhere near her. After all, Bo specialized in hand-to-hand combat and using her dagger to either swipe or throw at the enemy. Zombies didn't really throw punches nor did they really react to being cut so she wasn't adjusting too well. The valkyrie sighed, slapping her forehead in disappointment as Bo finally managed to use her dagger to cut through half of the zombie's neck before kicking the head off.

Tamsin bounced away from the moaning walker that tirelessly lunged at her over and over. "Hey, succubus, throw me your dagger."

"Why? You've got a giant sword!"

"One, it's not giant whatsoever. Are you blind? And two, just do it. I'm gonna teach you a neat trick." Tamsin raised her brows expectantly, dodging another attack.

Bo pursed her lips before tossing her dagger over, watching the valkyrie catch it effortlessly.

"Alright, you suck, so—"

"I do not suck!"

"Shut up, and listen to your hot teacher speak."

Bo grumbled nonsense to herself, but waited for further instructions.

"As I was saying, I noticed you're probably used to hand-to-hand combat, and as  _you've_  probably noticed, that doesn't fly so well with these undead freaks." The taller woman side-stepped out of the walker's way again, watching it flail to regain its course aimed for her. "So, your main weapon seems to be a dagger since your succuslut powers don't work on the dead, yeah?"

"Yeah," the brunette muttered. "Get to the point."

The valkyrie threw a smirk at her before giving a hard kick to the zombie's knee, severing its leg in half. She watched it fall to the ground face-down before she took the dagger, flipped it in her hand so it faced downwards, and stabbed the zombie in the back of its neck. The walker ceased all movement and sounds instantly. Tamsin reached down, wiping off the dagger on the tattered remains of its clothes. "That, succulette, is how you use a dagger in this post-apocalyptic shit world."

Bo's mouth was slightly agape as she watched Tamsin in action.  _She moves like fighting is second nature to her._  "How did I never think of that? Does that work every time?"

"Yup," Tamsin said, emphasizing on the 'p.' She held the blade of the dagger, holding it out so the succubus could grab it.

The brunette took back her dagger, staring at it as if it was brand new. "I definitely want to try that."

"Well," the blonde woman scrunched her nose, "Let's not get our hopes up for more undead weirdos."

::::

As Bo's mind flashed back to the present, she had just finished stabbing the last walker in the back of the neck. She cleaned her dagger and put it back in its sheath attached to her thigh. Afterwards, she straightened her back, stretched her arms out, and turned towards her two companions.

"Well, let's get a move on," she spoke in a cheery tone, smiling.

"Aye, aye, Capt'n Bo," Kenzi said as she walked towards her friend. Dyson followed behind, stunned at having forgotten how capable Bo was at taking care of herself.

"I feel pretty good now," Bo continued on in a happy voice.

"I'll say," Kenzi said. "Where'd you learn such sweet ass moves?"

Bo opened her mouth to speak, but paused, the memory of Tamsin teaching her the tactic sinking in. She closed her mouth, the emotion wiped from her face.

As this didn't escape Kenzi's attention, she switched subjects. "I think you'll like the settlement, Bo, especially with all the different Fae there. Like I'm pretty sure it's a chi buffet."

"Sounds like fun," Bo replied, giving a small smile.

Kenzi took this as a good sign and continued talking. "And there are so many sexy nymph ladies! I bet you they'll get all giggly and let you chase them around. Except, like, stay away from Echo, who's kinda crazy and might fall in love with you at first sight.. like literally."

Dyson held his response in. He was hoping Bo would just feed from him since that seemed the easiest route, but he didn't say it out loud.

"Echo? Like in the tale of Narcissus?" Bo asked, surprise showing on her face.

"Yeah, dude. She's just casually wandering around," Kenzi explained more before quickly adding, "Don't make eye contact."

"Huh," Bo said in response, her mind wandering off into a private place as Kenzi talked about how life went in a big settlement. No matter how the little human tried to distract her, Bo always went back to the same question over and over.

_Where are you, Tamsin?_


	9. Alone

Chapter 9

Tamsin lay in a bed of wildflowers, soaking in the mid-afternoon sun's rays that crept their way through the treetops. She breathed in deeply, attempting to hold onto the bit of peace she found in just lying down on the green earth that Mother Nature took extra care in sculpting. But no matter how many deep breaths she took, the same scene played itself in her mind over and over.

::::

_Earlier in the middle of the night._

With one last backwards glance at the sleeping brunette, Tamsin exited the small office. She automatically went into auto-pilot and started making her way out of the building without making even the slightest of noises.  _This is a good choice_ , she told herself as she descended the stairs.  _Bo's safe._  On the other hand, her mind turned against itself.  _It's not too late to turn back_. The thought crept up on her as she crossed the main floor to the window with the cluster of planks that acted as a door.  _Just turn around.. You know she'd be happy to see you in the morning, even when you used your powers on her._

"Shut the fuck up," she muttered to herself, removing the planks to leave the building before placing them back when she was out.

Tamsin's breathing came in short bursts now, as if she was on the verge of panicking. She glanced around at her surroundings, checking for any signs of danger. As soon as the coast was clear, she took off running as fast as she could.  _You wanna give out on me, lungs? I'll give you a reason._ Her legs pumped furiously as she ran through the woods, and the sound of her feet hitting the ground took on a steady, calming rhythm. The valkyrie ran and ran. The only time she delayed in her strides was to slaughter whatever undead dare enter her line of sight.

After quite a while, the sun snaked its way up and over the horizon, surrounding Tamsin in its brilliance. Everything glittered as the light hit the dewy drops on the ground and on the leaves. The blonde finally found it harder and harder to keep running, and eventually she collapsed into a sweaty heap in a bed of wildflowers. She took off her backpack and jacket, lying down and breathing in the sweet scent.  _Not as sweet as Bo's._ She threw her arm over her eyes, willing that frustrating woman out of her head. Her blood finally stopped pounding its way through her veins, and she found herself falling asleep.

When she awoke, it was noon, and she knew she had to leave soon. It was simply pure luck that nothing had come for her when she was asleep. However, she couldn't bring herself to get up and move, and she lay there for hours.

::::

Tamsin's mind snapped back to the present, and she slowly stood up from her resting place, staring down at the crushed flowers. She frowned for the slightest moment before consoling herself with the fact that Mother Nature could easily cover the earth in such flowers. She picked up her things, setting off in a random direction in search of water and food. Even as she walked with her mind focused on survival, she couldn't help but think back to how much Bo filled the silence as they walked.  _She just never shut up._

::::

_A few days earlier._

"So, Tamsin, tell me about yourself," Bo prompted.

"Don't you know silence is golden?" The blonde replied, nose scrunch and all.

"Fine! Be that way. I'll just tell you about myself."

Tamsin sighed. "Bo?.." She faked a hesitant tone.

Caught off-guard, Bo raised her eyebrows and answered, "Yes?"

"I—I.." Tamsin lead with that same uncertain voice before finishing with a strong, sarcastic tone, ".. I don't give a shit."

Bo swatted the blonde's arm a few times before she could distance herself.

"Well, now I know you're abusive. Thanks for sharing." Tamsin faked a big smile, tilting her head to one side.

"I think I hate you," Bo said, narrowing her eyes at the other woman.

"Congratulations," Tamsin said in a bored voice.

"I grew up in a small town, " the succubus continued, unaffected by her attitude. "Extremely small town."

The valkyrie rolled her eyes, but she didn't interject with any witty remarks.

The brunette took this as a good sign. "I was adopted into a human family so I grew up completely unaware of the Fae world."

The taller woman raised her brows in surprise.  _That had to have been difficult._

"It was great growing up there. Mama taught me how to make the best cherry pies. Our town was known for its cherries and so every year the town would have the Cherry Festival. People would come all over just to experience it," Bo recounted, a small smile on her face.

"I don't think I've ever been to a Cherry Festival," Tamsin said, trying to think of a time she'd been to any kind of.. fruit festival.

"There was cherry alcohol there so maybe you would've enjoyed it," she added. "And you totally would've seen me win Miss Cherry Blossom three times in a row. Oh! I totally was on the double-dutch team, and we won the regional championship."

"What in the hell is double-dutch?"

"It's like jump-roping.. but with two ropes."

".. That sounds dumb."

"Hey!" Bo swatted her again. "Don't you go belittling my accomplishments."

"Also, Miss Cherry Blossom three times in a row? There must not have been a lot of hot girls in your town.."

Before Bo could hit her again, Tamsin moved away from her, a big smirk on her face.

"Were you born this bitchy?"

"Maybe I was.. or maybe it's Maybelline."

Bo cracked a smile at that before proceeding with her history. "Anyways, life was great. I felt normal, you know? I had a boyfriend named Kyle, and we were pretty serious.. which lead to a night in his van where things were getting hot and heavy. I was happy and about to lose my virginity to the guy I loved."

Tamsin listened carefully now, aware of the sudden change in her tone.

"And.. and then.. I killed him," Bo finished in a whisper.

"It's not your fault, Bo. You had no way of knowing." Tamsin tried to console her.

"I know that now, but back then.. Oh, it tore me up. My mom called me the worst things, and she made me feel like a monster. I ran away, and I kept running away until I found Kenzi. The only time I went back was when my Dawning prompted me to, and I finally forgave her. But.. yeah, I had a rough time transitioning into this world until I found Kenzi, Dyson, Lauren, and.. and Trick. That's why I want to find my way back to Kenzi and Dyson. They're the only bit of my family left."

The older Fae nodded sagely before speaking softly. "I'll get you to them, don't worry."

"Thank you, Tamsin," Bo turned to smile at her.

Tamsin looked away, unable to withstand such sincerity. "For what it's worth, I think you've become a pretty good succubus despite your upbringing."

"Pretty good, huh?" Bo remarked, smiling again. "I'll take it."

::::

Tamsin finally found way to a small clear-water stream where she could rest up and eat from her reserves. She leaned in, cupping the water and drinking it. As a valkyrie, she had superior genetics to most Fae, and she could never get sick from anything as minor as bacteria in water. After all, she was a soldier of war, and soldiers of war would be useless if they simply were ill from water.

The blonde sighed before choosing a large, sturdy tree to climb. She didn't want to be on the ground tonight because it wasn't the safest place to set up camp. After she had climbed as high as possible without skimping out on the quality of her branch, she brought out rope to tie herself down. If she fell asleep, she had no intention of tumbling to her death.

Another reason why Tamsin chose to climb the tree is that she didn't want to set up a fire. She didn't want to feel that burning warmth and witness that glow that lit up the darkest of nights.

She couldn't bring herself to experience any of that.

Because if she did, it would only remind her of Bo's warmth. And her warmth would lead to her radiant smile.. and her intoxicating scent.. Tamsin shook her head, pushing thoughts of the succubus away.

She closed her eyes now, hoping for sleep.. And most of all, hoping to rid her mind of Bo for just one second.


	10. Trouble Brewing

Chapter 10

_6 months later._

The soles of Bo's boots pounded and pushed off the paved roads and sidewalks with speed and determination as she zig-zagged between buildings to escape her pursuers. Close behind her, a group of masked people followed. Bo couldn't help but notice their footsteps were seemingly silent as they ran, and inevitably, her footsteps were the ones that caught the attention of the walkers they passed. So, in addition to the mystery people running after her, there was a mini horde of zombies adding to her struggle.

"Shit, shit, shit," she repeated as a mantra, darting this way and that. She thought back to how she got in this situation in the first place.

::::

"Alright!" Dyson shouted. "It's a simple mission that won't require more than 6 of us. We've had scouts check out the city, and we should be fine with those numbers. However, we will have two look-outs get sent ahead to be stationed at key points. From there, we will split into two units so one group can check out one building and vice versa."

"What are the teams?" May inquired, shooting a knowing glance at her twin, April. The two of them knew as healers they would be split up.

"Team A will consist of me, April, and Kenzi. Team B will consist of May, Bo, and Edgar," Dyson replied in an efficient manner.

April rolled her eyes at having to be stuck with the wolf. He was far too heroic for her liking. She leaned over to her sister, whispering, "So lucky. I'm stuck with the white knight over here."

"Shhh," May hushed her twin, though she smiled softly.

Bo stared at the two adarna twins, watching them interact. They were 21 years old, of Asian descent, and willowy in stature. However, the most striking thing about them were their eyes; they were a dark red, bordering into amber. As she was about to avert her attention elsewhere, a certain human came up to her and swung an arm around her shoulders.

"How's it goin', sugar-snatch?" Kenzi nonchalantly greeted her best friend.

"Vaguely hungry," the succubus replied honestly.

"Weellll, if you didn't always wait until you absolutely had to feed, you would probably feel better. You go  _days_  before you feed sometimes."

"I know, Kenzi, but.. I don't know, I just don't feel like it sometimes."

"Listen, if it's about that blonde hottie that came into your life for a friggin  _week_ , we're going to have to have a serious chat with a lot of booze involved."

"Well-" Bo began before Dyson interrupted to speak to the entire group.

"Okay, we've got our teams. Is everyone equipped?"

A choruses of yes's resounded in the small area where they were gathered.

"It's supposed to be a simple mission. In. Out. Got it?" Dyson locked eyes with everyone for confirmation.

The two Kitsune scouts shifted into their fox forms before darting ahead of the entire group. As soon as they were in place, they radioed the two teams. The teams wished each other good luck before separating and heading to different locations. Team A had the job of getting survival supplies (ammo, jackets, lighters, etc.) while Team B was tasked with retrieving medical supplies. These trips were made more frequently as the settlement grew larger and larger. At some point, the mayor began accepting people who simply wanted somewhere safe to stay rather than just people who wanted to fight for their cause.

Team A arrived to their location first since it was closer, and they quickly entered the store. Dyson radioed the other team, motioning to his two companions that the coast was clear.

"Team B, this is Team A. We're inside. Gathering supplies now. Over."

"Copy that, Team A. Halfway to destination. Over," Edgar said through the walkie-talkie as he walked with one hand slightly raised with his fingers spread. He put away the walkie-talkie, his hands both raised just in case something went wrong; as an air elemental, he had a clear advantage in any situation. His gray eyes narrowed, blonde hair rustling in the slight breeze as he scanned their surroundings. The eerie silence tensed his broad shoulders, and he stopped in front of their designated building, making May run into his tall, wide frame.

"Oops. Sorry," May apologized out of reflex.

"That.. wasn't even your fault," Edgar murmured in confusion and promptly received a shrug from the girl in return.

"Something seems a bit off," Bo muttered, pulling out her dagger just as they opened the door to the facility.

"Team B at destination. Preparing to retrieve supplies. Over," Edgar radioed. "Be on your guard," the bulky male warned the two women afterwards. As soon as he received confirmation from the other team, he stepped inside with his empty duffle bags.

The two nodded in agreement before they followed suit, walking around, and gathering various supplies.

Bo sheathed her dagger for the time being, opting to fill the silence instead. "It's kind of strange how this place wasn't swept clean the first time through."

"From what I heard," May piped in, "this town was hit pretty hard with the virus for some reason. Everyone turned into walkers and overran whoever was still human. The walkers lingered unusually long, and survivors didn't even want to try navigating the place for forever."

Edgar grunted in response before making his way to the exit.

However, before any of them could leave, six masked figures burst through the windows, swinging from cables attached to the ceiling. As one of them neared Edgar, he shifted his stance, punching the space between him and the attacker. A gust of wind shifted where he punched, shoving the masked figure away and into a wall.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Edgar shouted, watching as more people showed up.

"No idea," May said politely with a hint of distress. She had her brass knuckles out, making use of her boxing skills. As one of the intruders neared her, she ducked away from their punch and threw one of her own. She connected hard with the person's gut, and her ears were met with a satisfying groan of pain. The adarna watched the person crumple over and vomit into their own mask. She cringed before taking on the next person.

"Team B in distress! Team B in distress!" The air elemental yelled into the walkie-talkie, using his leg to kick a bit of air at another person.

"Team B, where are you?!" came the crackle of the radio.

"Same goddamn place! Bo! Got an ID on these people?!" The blonde was continuously yelling now as he took on more of their foes.

"Uh, gimme a sec!" Bo yelled in return as she stomped the heel of her foot into a person's thigh, hearing the sickening crunch of bone. Before the person could fall to the ground in pain, she grabbed their collar, yanking up the mask. She quickly sucked in some chi, coughing afterwards. She tossed the person aside, yelling to the air elemental. "Edgar! We've got half-breeds!"

"FUCK," he growled.

"We can't keep this up, guys. We've gotta ditch the supplies. Maybe they'll leave us alone then!" May suggested, giving a quick but hard jab to the side of someone's head. The person immediately began yowling in pain. "Oops. Sorry," the raven-haired girl apologized before punching them in the jaw to knock them out.

The three nodded to each other before sprinting out the door, only to be met with more of the masked figures. Collectively, they cussed and weighed their options.

"This is going to sound like a shit plan, but I think we need to split up," Edgar breathed out heavily. "If we're separated, they can't get all of us."

"Better than nothing," Bo said, already planning an escape route.

May bit her lip, but nodded.

"On three," Bo started and finished, "One.. two.. THREE!"

The succubus, air elemental, and adarna all scattered in separate directions, mowing down whoever was in their way. As soon as they all made sure the others broke free, they sprinted with all their might away from their attackers. Edgar and May ran, occasionally checking behind them. They watched as one by one the masked people stopped pursuing them until they weren't being followed at all.

"Oh no," May whispered to herself in a separate location, a realization dawning on her.

"Shit, shit.." Edgar muttered before radioing the other team. "Dyson. Dyson, they're after Bo."

"What?" Dyson growled into the radio, speeding up his pace and pulling away from the other two on his team. "April. Kenzi. Find Edgar and May. I'll get Bo."

"Make sure she's safe!" Kenzi shouted after him, following behind April whose eyebrows were knit with worry.

::::

 _Oh geez, why are they after me of all people?_  Bo thought to herself, glancing back every so often at the growing number of masked half-breeds behind her.  _Maybe I can loop around to the others or.._  Before she could finish that thought, a shot rang out, and a bullet sliced through her side.

"UGH!" She cried out, clutching her side as she navigated her way through the streets.

As soon as the shot rang out, her friends' eyes all widened in alarm. Dyson especially lost it and shifted into his wolf to run even faster. Bo's eyes swam with stars, but she refused to stop. The succubus guided herself down alleyways now, figuring that it would decrease the number following her. And she was right. Only a handful of them were able to stay on her trail as she blazed through unkempt alleys and side streets. The brunette thought her luck was looking up until she felt a sharp pain pierce her shoulder. She looked over to it, and found a tranquilizer dart sticking out of her. Angrily, she ripped it out, already feeling the effects take hold.

Bo turned sharply at a corner, and the half-breeds lost sight of her for a split second, but that's all it took. A hand reached out from seemingly nowhere, and she found herself tumbling into a dark building. She heard a door click shut as fast as it had opened, and a hand muffled her mouth. Bo breathed in deeply, trying to catch her breath. She was met with a familiar smell: wildflowers. The brunette struggled against the hold before being released by her captor. She clumsily turned around, pointing a finger at the person who pulled her away from danger.

"You.. you.." Bo struggled to speak, staring at the person whose face was wrapped in cloths. It was surprising how long she was lasting through the tranquilizer.

"I see you're as articulate as ever," came an alarmingly familiar and sarcastic tone. The person then pulled away the cloths from their face, staring into the succubus's eyes.

Bo's eyes watered, and she tackled the blonde woman in front of her. "Tamsin," she whispered over and over, clutching her tightly within her grip.

"Easy there, succubus," Tamsin said, patting her awkwardly on the back.

"Whaterryoudoinhere?" Bo slurred out, vision blurring.

"Oh shit. We need to heal you before you pass out," the valkyrie said, astonished at how Bo managed to stay conscious for so long. "Kiss me, Bo."

"Okie doke." Bo smiled goofily, pressing her lips to Tamsin's.

At first, the kiss was clumsy and gentle, but it wasn't long before Bo's hunger stirred to life. She gripped Tamsin's waist in her hands, deepening the kiss before taking a long pull of chi.

"Mmmph," the brunette moaned into Tamsin's mouth, relishing in the familiar and delicious taste.

The valkyrie kissed her back fervently, frequently checking the succubus's gunshot wound to make sure it was healed. Once it healed, however, Bo wouldn't stop kissing her. The succubus nibbled at her lips before tracing the valkyrie's lips with the tip of her tongue, asking for permission. Tamsin granted her permission, and their tongues slid against one another desperately.

Before it could go further, Tamsin pulled away, pupils wide and eyelids hooded. Bo whimpered in disapproval, leaning in to kiss her again. However, as she leaned in, she was stopped by something. She looked around and realized in their heated exchange, Tamsin had tied her to a piece of furniture.

"Tamsin! What the hell!" Bo cried in an outrage. She was angrier due to the fact that she was no longer kissing the blonde, not because she was bound to some furniture. After all, you could do a lot with rope. Nearby, Dyson was shouting for Bo.

"Sorry, succulette, maybe some other time. That's my cue to leave." Tamsin winked at the tied up succubus before leaving through the door.

"Tamsin! TAMSIN!" Bo yelled out uselessly.

The valkyrie stepped out and was promptly met by what could only be described as a horde of half-breeds. They all were at a distance from her, too afraid to approach her. She smirked at this development, speaking loud enough for all of them to hear.

"If any of you get near her, I will personally end all of you."

After Tamsin delivered her threat, they all scattered away from her, heading for god-knows-where. She pulled up her make-shift cloth mask, watching as Dyson ran at her in his human form. She snorted before breaking into a sprint away from him. The wolf tried to pursue her, but he heard Bo struggling in the room and re-prioritized. He barged into the room, quickly helping her out of her bindings.

"Bo, are you alright?" He asked, concerned. He cupped her face between his hands, inspecting her.

The brunette brushed his hands away. "Of course I'm fine! Tamsin healed me. Now where is she?"

".. Tamsin?" came the confused reply.

"Yes. The valkyrie you basically had a pissing contest with."

"Why was she here?"

"I don't know, okay? But she saved me. I need to find her."

"Well, if she had a cloth mask and was wearing all black.. she's long gone."

"How'd she get away? We.. we were surrounded by those half-breeds."

"I don't know, Bo. I saw her speak to them for a second.. then they all scattered like they were afraid of what she might do to them."

"But.." came the brunette's hesitant response.

"Bo.." Dyson spoke clearly now. "I think Tamsin is involved with Abaddon and his half-breeds."


	11. Reunion Pt 1

Chapter 11

Tamsin ambled casually through the woods, kicking the now-crunchy leaves that had fallen to the ground. Autumn had arrived which meant winter would come and eventually, the walkers would be unable to move. She hefted out a sigh, pursing her lips and twisting them to the side a bit in a contemplative manner. The blonde tilted her head, listening for something before she stopped her walk. She stood in a small clearing, surrounded by dead silence.

"So, either you all can show yourselves.. or I can come to you," she said in a clear, loud voice before turning on her heel to throw a rock in a specific direction. A blur of movement occurred, and someone dodged the rock, letting it smack against a tree. The person entered the clearing now, staring at her before raising his hands.

"Look, we just want to talk," he said, his eyes darting around the area that surrounded the clearing.

"Talking doesn't exactly require six of you," the valkyrie replied, her nose scrunching for a brief moment.

"We didn't know what you were capable of.." The man said hesitantly.

"I'm a lady. What do you think I'm capable of doing?" She asked in a faux innocent tone, watching the man circle around her.

"I heard about how all those half-breeds ran from you, and that's all the proof I need for what you can do. You work for that monster."

Tamsin's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Work for whom?"

"You know exactly who I'm talking about. Don't make me say his name."

"Unfortunately, you resemble a homeless mutt. Oh, also quite unfortunate, I still don't know what you're talking about," the blonde said in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up. We're bringing you in. No more talking."

"I don't think so," Tamsin said before her eyes darkened, and she directed enough doubt to bring the guy to his knees. She watched as he clutched his head while on his knees, yelling in pain. She sensed the next person before she saw them, turning around to clothesline them with her arm. They slammed into the ground, hitting their head hard to enough to knock themselves out.

Two people now came running at her, and Tamsin let her eyes darken again. Their eyes widened in fear before they found doubt gripping their brains, turning them against one another. The pair drew back their fists before swinging them forward into each other's jaws, effectively knocking each other out. They crumpled to the ground in a pile.

As Tamsin turned around, she found a metal chain being wrapped around her body. She watched as a woman pushed off the trees surrounding her, looping the chain over and over. Finally, the lady stopped, holding the end of a couple of feet of chain that was leftover.

"Hah!" The woman yelled out, turning towards the rest of her companions. "I got her before any of you dweebs!"

Tamsin smirked before taking off in a sprint, tugging the female behind her. The valkyrie spun once, unwinding the chain some before she took one last step, putting all of her weight down and twisting her body. The attacker's feet left the ground, and she found herself being swung by the Nordic warrior through the air. Just as she was about to let out a yelp of terror, her body slammed harshly into the trunk of a tree, and she passed out instantly.

The valkyrie heard an angered cry behind her, and she turned just in time to see a guy recklessly running at her from a distance away. She started running at him, still bound by the chain. As he neared, he brought up a bat, swinging at her. Where he thought he would hear the sound of impact, he heard nothing. In the moment he blinked, she had already side-stepped out of the way, jumping now. Having already swung, he stared at her helplessly, unable to dodge. Tamsin brought her feet together now, and she drop-kicked the man before slamming onto her back on the ground, the chains digging into her flesh.

Quickly, Tamsin scrambled back onto her feet, breathing heavily. The chains were tight around her ribcage, and she found it harder and harder to draw breath. She heard approaching footsteps behind her now, and the rest of the group came barreling at her. Before she could respond however, she heard the whiz of a dart gliding through the air before it found its target: her neck. The blonde let out a choked a gasp, but refused to go down so easily. She kicked the feet out from under someone, tripping them to the ground before another whiz sounded. This time, a dart made its home in her calf.

  1.  Another dart in her thigh. Angrily, Tamsin lashed out, head butting someone.  _Whiz._ Another dart lodged into her neck. She clenched her teeth, hissing in pain. She fell to her knees, watching as the ground seemed to shift beneath her before the rest of her landed on the cold ground. Her eyes looked up blearily, searching for answers. And answers, she certainly found. Tamsin made eye contact with Dyson as he stared down at her impassively. She grit her teeth, wanting to get out one last word before she lost consciousness.



"How's it.. goin', pup?" Tamsin sneered before passing out.

"How the hell did she take down the first half of our group?" Dyson asked to no one in particular, looking at all the injured people. "We should've equipped the first group with tranquilizers as well. I didn't think she'd be able to fight all of them."

Dyson furrowed his eyebrows now before barking out commands. "Alright, everyone, I'll take her back.. the rest of you tend to the wounded, and I'll be back just as soon as I drop her off." With that, he picked Tamsin up, throwing her over his shoulder and making his way back to the settlement.

::::

A couple of weeks had passed since Bo's encounter with Tamsin yet each morning she woke up with thoughts of the blonde. This morning, Bo lay in her bed longer than she usually did, and she stared at the slant of the tent that currently acted as her home. She stretched, letting out a drawn-out yawn as she listened to sounds of the settlement coming alive.  _Mmm, it's probably around 8 o' clock._ Heaving out a sigh, the succubus rolled out of bed, slipping on a red kimono similar to the one she owned before skipping town with Kenzi and Dyson. She brushed her teeth and hair before tying the latter into a high ponytail. Afterwards, she slipped on her usual attire of tight jeans, a low-cut shirt, knee-high boots, and her dagger belt.

Bo slipped out of her tent, breathing in the fresh air. The sun shone brightly, birds were chirping, and not a single cloud spotted the sky. She made her way to the tent next to hers, sticking her head inside to check on Kenzi who was snoring soundly.

"Psst, Kenzi. Wake up. You're gonna miss breakfast  _again._ "

"Fuck breakfast, Bo-bo. It's all about carbo-loading at lunch time," the Goth girl murmured before her soft snoring started up again.

Bo rolled her eyes, closing the tent flaps tightly before she set off towards the dining tent to eat breakfast alone once more. She sighed out loud, thinking about how she knew Echo would be there to smother her with affection. The clingy nymph "fell in love with her at first sight" when Bo offered a smile on a day when the nymph was sad. Ever since then, Echo took every opportunity short of stalking the succubus to show how grateful she was.

As the brunette neared the dining tent, she looked around, hoping Echo was following Kenzi's lead and sleeping in. Her hand reached out to open the tent flaps but before she could do it, an ivory hand darted out, doing it for her.

"Good morning, Bo! You look beautiful today. I mean, you look beautiful every day," Echo gushed, beaming at her. Her deep green eyes sparkled with joy.

"Thanks, Echo," Bo replied politely, taking in the sight of the lithe, pale red-haired nymph in front of her before walking into the tent.

Luckily, the line was short, and Bo instantly found herself with a plate full of food. She took a seat at one of the picnic tables outside the tent, opting to enjoy the beautiful weather before autumn and winter really set in. Predictably, Echo followed her outside like a shadow, sitting next to her without eating anything.

"Aren't you hungry?" Bo asked, making a bit of small talk.

"Mmm, not in that way," Echo replied with a sweet smile on her face.

"Ah.." Bo trailed off, eyebrows raised. She shifted away from the woodland creature a bit.

Bo ate, staring at the hustle and bustle of the settlement as it came alive. Eventually, she forgot that Echo was even sitting beside her at all.

"So," the nymph interrupted her thoughts, "Have you heard about our prisoner?"

"Prisoner?" Bo spoke through a mouthful of food before quickly minding her manners and swallowing the rest of it. "What do you mean?"

"Oh yeah, we've got us a prisoner. People are saying she works for the big A out west."

"She?"

"Uh huh. She's super beautiful. Doesn't smile much from what I've seen.. but that doesn't amount to much since they're torturing her."

"Why?!" Bo asked in alarm. "I could just charm her into telling us what we need to know!"

Echo bit her lip, eyes widening and suddenly realizing she shouldn't have told Bo about the prisoner at all. She shook her head.

"What is it?"

"I.. shouldn't tell you. I'm not supposed to. Dyson told me not to." Echo looked away, unable to make eye contact.

Bo sat there, thinking before getting a brilliantly horrible idea. "How about.. I give you a kiss on the cheek if you tell me?"

The nymph's eyes widened in surprise, and she started to shake.

"Er.. Are you alright, Echo?"

"S-sorry. I just do this when I'm too e-excited."

"So, do we have a deal?"

"Absolutely!" Echo nodded enthusiastically as she said this.

"Prisoner info first. Kiss second," Bo declared, pushing away her empty plate.

"Uh.. well, she's a valkyrie. She's blonde. She has lovely.. lovely long legs. She can withstand a lot of pain from the small peeks I get. She's some distance away from the camp, but if you climb the pole on the east side, you can see her. She's tied to a post, sitting on the ground."

"A.. valkyrie, you said?" Bo questioned, wanting to make sure she heard the nymph correctly.

Echo nodded.

"What's her attitude like?"

"Mmm.." Echo thought, her eyes turning skywards. "She's kind of mean.. real sarcastic. Definitely not as nice as you. Or as pretty. Or as pleasant-smelling.. Or as curvy.. Or-"

"Okay, okay. I get it. You've gotten close enough to smell her?"

"Not as close as you think.. mostly just what carries on the wind."

"Uh, not to be weird, but what does she smell like?"

"Wildflowers." Echo scrunched her nose in distaste. "I don't like the smell. I have allergies, y'know."

Bo paused for a moment, forehead creasing in confusion. "Hang on.. you're a nymph yet you're allergic to wildflowers?"

The nymph shrugged. "I was just as confused the first time I rolled in flowers and my eyes came out puffy."

"That's.. Just.. Okay, nevermind. She's tied to a post on the east side?"

"Mmhm."

"How long has she been here?"

Echo tilted her head, pondering the question. "I think today makes it a week and one day."

"Thank you, Echo!" Bo leaned in, giving the nymph a light kiss on her cheek. Instantly, Echo melted at the gesture, swooning.

Bo put her plate in the dirty dishes pile, breaking into a jog as she headed for the east side of the settlement. Echo simply sat there, sighing happily. She pressed her fingertips to her cheek, smiling.

"Never gonna wash my cheek again~," the nymph said in a sing-song voice.

::::

Just as Bo reached the edge of the settlement, she spotted a wooden post in the distance. As she ran towards it, her heart stopped at the sight that met her. There, hands and arms bound to the post was Tamsin. A very dirty, worn-out Tamsin, but Tamsin nonetheless. Bo slowed to a walk now as she neared the battered blonde. She opened her mouth to speak, but found no words escaped. Without even looking up, Tamsin took care of the silence instead.

"Look, even if you're going to start torturing me in the mornings, it won't make any difference. My answer is still the same, and you all still suck ass at torturing."

"Tamsin.." Bo whispered, just a few steps away from her.

Tamsin's head tilted up, confused at hearing the familiar voice. She breathed in, taking in the familiar scent, and her mouth dropped open in surprise for a brief moment. She hastily composed herself, giving a small smirk. Even blindfolded, she still knew who it was. "How've you been, succulette?"

Bo didn't answer. Instead, she dropped down next to the valkyrie, cupping her face and pulling her in for a kiss. Initially, Tamsin was shocked, but she gave up on that, opting to lose herself in the softness of Bo's lips. Just as the valkyrie relaxed, Bo pulled away, slapping the blonde woman across the face.

"That's for leaving me the first time," Bo said, tears forming in her eyes. She leaned in again, kissing Tamsin roughly on the lips. Again, she separated after a bit, slapping the valkyrie once more as tears streamed down her face now. "And that's for leaving me a second time." Afterwards, Bo took off the blonde's blindfold.

Tamsin stared into Bo's eyes, ignoring the tingling sensation in her cheek and the blinding sunlight. "Guess I deserved that.." she murmured.

"Yeah, you sure as hell did. I needed you," Bo replied softly before the guilt set in. She reached up, cupping the blonde's red cheek as she soothed it with her charms. She watched the blonde close her eyes, relaxing into her touch. She used her other hand to wipe away her tears.

"You didn't need me, Bo. Trust me," Tamsin muttered. "We only spent a week together."

"I don't care how long it was. You can't deny we had something, a connection. Hell, we  _still_  have something."

"I can deny whatever the hell I want, succuslut.." Tamsin opened her eyes now, staring out into the distance. "Besides, aren't you back with the pup?"

"No.. Definitely not. It's over with Dyson. He knows that."

"Hmm, did you happen to feed a couple days ago?" Tamsin inquired, taking on the tone of a curious student.

"Uh.. yeah. How did you know that?"

"Well, your pup hit me extra hard that day when I brought you up.." Tamsin smiled bitterly at the memory.

"He's the one torturing you?" Bo asked incredulously. "Why? Why didn't he tell me you were here?"

Tamsin shrugged as best as she could with her arms restrained. "I dunno, but he frequently muttered something about protecting you.."

"Goddamnit!" Bo yelled, punching the post before quickly withdrawing her hand. She recoiled from the pain, shaking her hand.

"That definitely wasn't the smartest idea, sweetheart," Tamsin remarked in a sarcastic tone.

"Shush."

"You should go, Bo," Tamsin said, suddenly serious. "You don't need to get in trouble by being here with me."

"Like hell I'd leave you here.." Bo said as she started working on Tamsin's shackles, using a bobby pin from her hair to pick the lock.

Tamsin sighed, watching her work. "You're still a trouble magnet, I see."

"Yeah, yeah.." Bo muttered, too busy concentrating to formulate a more articulate response.

Before Tamsin could speak, she heard the sudden click and a sudden weight dropped from her wrists and arms. "Hah!" She heard Bo triumphantly yell. Tamsin stretched out her arms in front of her, the feeling of pins and needles spreading through her arms from being in one position for so long. She wiggled her fingers, staring at them.

"Coulda sworn I didn't have these anymore," Tamsin murmured before stretching her arms skyward. She brought them back down, rubbing her wrists. She followed Bo's eyes and found that she was staring at her broken leg. "Ah, that."

"'Ah, that'? That's all you have to say? Tamsin, your leg is broken. Why didn't you tell me?" Bo asked, on the verge of bursting into anger.

"Wellll.." Tamsin drew out the word, contemplating. "You got here.. surprised me.. kissed me.. smacked me.. kissed me again.. added another smack.. Yeah, I wasn't really thinking about it," she finished, nose scrunched.

"How can you not feel the pain?.."

"As a valkyrie, I was taught to deal with a lot of pain. It's just a faint buzz in the back of my mind honestly. Well, it'll be a faint buzzing until I stand up.."

"Let me heal you, Tamsin.." Bo murmured.

"No, thanks. I don't want to be viewed as the succubus's new pet. I just need someone to set it, and I need some sleep."

Bo mulled it over before relenting. "Okay, fine. Let me help you at least get to the medic." She stood up now, extending her hand.

"Like you'd leave me alone if you didn't get to.." Tamsin said, taking hold of her hand. She stood up now, her arm wrapped around Bo's shoulder as she used her as a crutch. Her good leg wobbled at having to work after doing nothing for so long.

"Okay.. Let's do this one step at a time," Bo said quietly as they began moving.

"Oh, no. I thought we could start running about now," Tamsin said sarcastically.

"I will drop you, Tamsin," Bo threatened.

"Drop me, baby. I was having a lot more fun tied to that pole."

"You annoy me."

"Likewise, succubus."

Bo rolled her eyes, but secretly, she enjoyed the banter between the two of them. If she was completely honest, she was over the moon at finally having Tamsin near her again. As they neared the edge of the settlement, Dyson appeared out of nowhere, walking quickly towards them.

"Bo, what are you doing?" He demanded in a low voice, not wanting to draw attention to them.

"Taking her to a medic," Bo said defiantly.

"You can't do that."

"Oh," she said, taking a few more steps with Tamsin. "It looks like I'm already doing it."

Tamsin smiled at her snarky tone.

"Put her back, Bo."

"Make me." Bo squared her body in front of Dyson's, chin up.

"I wouldn't do that, Bo, but you should know she's probably dangerous."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Bo.. I'm just trying to protect you. Ever since we learned they're after you, I can't have you with someone who might be working with them."

"Dyson!" Bo finally burst with anger. "You kept her from me for a week! You didn't even TELL me she was here. You just acted like everything was okay. You lost your right to use protection as an excuse when you put your secrets above our friendship. Now  _move_ , so I can get her to a medic."

Dyson stepped to the side, stunned. He had a dazed look on his face as they passed.

"That was kinda hot," Tamsin spoke up now, hoping to lighten the succubus's mood.

"It's just the truth," Bo murmured. "I'm glad I've got you now, though.."

Tamsin hummed in response.

After walking for a bit, they arrived at the medic's tent. Bo walked right in with Tamsin, searching for the tall, elegant white-haired medic. Seemingly out of thin air, she appeared next to Bo, smiling sweetly.

"How may I help you, Bo? I'm going to guess it's your friend I'm helping since you're a succubus." The medic's golden eyes glittered with amusement.

"Yeah. Kya, this is Tamsin. Tamsin, this is Kya, the head medic of the settlement."

Tamsin nodded as a greeting, taking in the woman in front of her. "You're a caladrius, aren't you?"

Kya grinned in return. "Very intuitive. A valkyrie, I presume?"

"Yep."

"I could tell from your facial features. Very Nordic.. Anyways, what do you need done?"

"Got a broken leg. Need it set so I can sleep it off," Tamsin replied succinctly.

"Yikes. This will certainly hurt. Do you want to help her with the pain, Bo?" The caladrius asked, motioning for her to set Tamsin down on a cot.

Before Bo could respond, Tamsin cut in. "No. She'll keep her succubus charms away from me during this."

Bo pouted. "And no amount of pouting will change my mind," Tamsin pointed out.

"Fine, but lemme hold your hand."

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Bo happily held her hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Now," Kya began, snapping on latex gloves before feeling Tamsin's leg, "It's a clean break, just displaced. I'll count to three, and snap it back into place. Are you ready?"

Tamsin nodded, a stoic expression on her face.

"One.. two.." Kya counted, forcing the bone back into place before ever reaching three.

Tamsin gritted her teeth hard and gripped Bo's hand tightly. Inevitably she gripped the cot with her other hand even tighter. The cot's support beam snapped under her force before she loosened her grip. She heaved out a sigh of relief, ignoring the pain pulsating in her leg now.

"Thanks, doc," Tamsin said.

"No problem.. Though I don't know why you didn't just ask Bo to heal you. It would've saved me some time.. and it probably would've saved the cot."

"She's a stubborn child," Bu muttered under her breath. However, Tamsin still heard it.

"Yeah, you're one to talk, succubus."

"Anywho," Kya interrupted cheerily, "You're all good to go. Take a pair of crutches and rest up. Come back if anything unusual occurs."

"Thank you, Kya," Bo said gratefully, smiling at the tall woman.

"Always happy to be of service. Have a nice day now."

The two of them exited the tent, and Bo lead the way to her tent.

"Where are we going?" Tamsin asked, easily moving with the crutches.

"My tent."

"Ooh, takin' me back to your place already, succulette?" Tamsin winked, smiling.

"You're hurt. I'm just making sure you get better," Bo defended herself.

"Mmmhm," Tamsin hummed.

"Whatever, we're here now." Bo held open the flap for Tamsin, allowing her to go in first.

Tamsin looked around, slightly impressed with her accommodations. "Nice digs, succubus."

"I get by. Now.. Let's get you out of those dirty clothes, and we can clean you up."

The valkyrie smirked but instead of pestering the succubus with dirty jokes, she started taking off her clothes. The worst part was getting off her pants and underwear, having to ease them off slowly to reduce any pain. Soon, she sat on a chair naked.

"Alright, how would you like me?" Tamsin asked.

Bo openly stared at the blonde's body, having somehow forgotten how good she looked without clothes.

Tamsin snapped her fingers a few times. "Hey now. Nurse, you shouldn't be eyeing up patients."

Bo bit her lip, focusing on the task at hand. "Okay, okay."

Eventually, Bo managed to clean the valkyrie up, having to do it by herself since the blonde decided she was "too tired and too hurt" to help out. Bo knew she was just being lazy. She gave Tamsin a spare t-shirt and some shorts to sleep in, and she helped her into the bed. Bo tugged the blanket over the blonde before taking off her boots and pants. She let down her hair as she walked over to the tent door, tying it shut to provide some sense of privacy. With every step and action, Tamsin watched her intently, appreciating the curve of her thighs and the swing of her hips. She breathed in deeply now, basking in the succubus's scent that surrounded her. After Bo finished, she slid into the bed next to the blonde, wrapping her legs around Tamsin's good leg as she snuggled close.

"Shouldn't you be doing my laundry or something?" Tamsin asked with her nose scrunched.

"That can wait," Bo murmured, breathing in the blonde's sweet scent.

"You'll miss lunch."

"There's still dinner."

"What about your human pet?"

"She'll understand."

"Won't she wonder where you are?"

"I'm sure  _Dyson_  will tell her where I am and what I'm doing."

"Well, shouldn't you—"

Bo stopped her question mid-way by softly pressing her lips against Tamsin's. She reached up, gently caressing the blonde's jaw with her fingertips. Closing her eyes, Tamsin kissed her back instantly, their lips melding together in a familiar dance. Bo pulled away, lightly sucking on the valkyrie's bottom lip.

"Listen," Bo spoke in a quiet voice now, "I haven't held you in over 6 months, and I've missed you, okay? I just want this moment with you."

Tamsin swallowed nervously, uncomfortable with the suddenly intimate atmosphere.

Bo continued, "And don't worry. You don't have to say anything. Just deal with me holding you, okay?"

Tamsin nodded, letting out a small sigh of relief.

Bo chuckled lightly. "It wouldn't kill you to say you missed me too."

"Pfft. Fat chance. Now be quiet so we can both sleep."

The succubus instantly quieted, comforted by the strong and steady heartbeat of the valkyrie next to her. Her breathing deepened, and she found herself drifting into sleep. But before she completely succumbed, she heard a few choice words from the blonde.

"Of course I fucking missed you.." Tamsin muttered to herself, thinking Bo had already fallen asleep judging from her breathing pattern.

Bo smiled sleepily, snuggling into Tamsin more. The valkyrie was finally back in her arms, and she wasn't letting her get away this time. As Bo pondered ways to keep Tamsin with her, she slipped into the most blissful sleep she had experienced in months.


	12. Reunion Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut ahead.

Chapter 12

Tamsin awoke slowly to the sound of birds chirping and people moving about the settlement. Bit by bit, she opened her eyes, fighting the sudden brightness. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she looked around.  _How long was I out?_  As she began to sit up, she felt something weighing her down. She glanced down only to find a particular brown-haired succubus nestled into her chest with an arm draped around her waist. Tamsin squinted her eyes, debating throwing Bo off of her, but her eyes immediately softened when she saw the peaceful expression on her face.

The valkyrie sighed, thinking about what to do in her current situation. She noticed that Bo wasn't wearing the same shirt she was wearing when they fell asleep together.  _Hmm_ , she thought as she lay back down on the bed,  _I definitely was out for the rest of the day and the night.._  Her eyes were drawn to the neatly folded pile of clothes on the chair resting near the side of the tent.  _My clothes.. So she left at some point._  Before she could ponder the thought any longer, Bo stirred from her slumber, peeking up at the blonde who was staring intently at her.

"Hey," Bo murmured in a sleep-addled voice, giving a small smile.

Tamsin's heart thumped embarrassingly loud against her ribcage, and her breathing hitched.  _She's only said one frickin' word. Get it together, Tamsin._  "How long have I been out?" Her voice came out low and husky, but clear nonetheless.  _Nailed it._

"Mmm.." Bo deliberated, gently nuzzling her face against the valkyrie's chest. She breathed in deeply.

"Any day now, succubus," muttered Tamsin, already uncomfortable.  _The only time I can tolerate this is when I'm either close to or completely unconscious._

"Two days," came the definitive answer.

"Well, I should able to walk.. which means I should be able to get the hell outta this place."

Bo looked up now, making eye contact. "No," she said sternly.

Tamsin squinted at her accusingly. "Are you trying to reprimand me like a child?"

"..Maybe. Only if it's working."

"It's not.. so stop before I end up spanking you." Tamsin saw a flash of blue for a fraction of a second. "Did you just.."

"Nope," replied Bo a little too quickly.

Tamsin sighed. "There are very brief moments in which I forget you're a succubus.. I blame how clingy you are. You're like a kitten most of the time."

"Would you rather I let everyone into my pants all the time? Just rip them off and yell 'open sesame!'?"

"Isn't that how it works?" Tamsin furrowed her eyebrows and turned her head slightly as if she was actually considering it.

Instead of justifying that with an answer, Bo pulled away from her and pushed her onto her back. Next, she straddled her waist, running her hands up the blonde's torso and over her breasts. She leaned in now, speaking softly into her ear.

"I am a kitten, more specifically a  _sex_  kitten."

"Mmm, a lady in the streets and a freak in the sheets?" asked Tamsin teasingly.

"Mhmm," Bo purred, nibbling on her earlobe.

"A woman that wants me to hold her hand in public and then tightly hold her hair as I take her from behind in the bedroom?" As Tamsin said this, she cupped Bo's panty-clad ass in her hands, squeezing it when she got to 'tightly' in her sentence.

"Yes, please.." Bo whispered her words, just barely touching Tamsin's lips as she slowly ground her hips against the woman beneath her.

Tamsin kissed her fervently, bringing her hand back to smack Bo's ass. Bo moaned into her mouth, savoring the sting that turned into a tingling sensation which then transformed into slow-burning pleasure.

"This seems familiar, huh?" Bo murmured, pulling away for a moment before their lips came crashing together again.

"Mm," Tamsin replied as she separated their lips again. "Except this time, you're gonna get a happy ending.."

Bo responded with her actions, her hands cupping the blonde's breasts, squeezing them lightly. Tamsin whimpered, sitting up now as she brought her hand down on Bo's other cheek. She listened to the satisfying sound of the smack followed by the succubus's sharp intake of breath. Bo wrapped her legs around the valkyrie and her arms around her neck. Tamsin trailed kisses along the brunette's neck, savoring the taste she had missed over the months. As the two were about to strip each other of their shirts, a grumbling sound interrupted them. They both stopped mid-action, glancing down between them.

Bo spoke first. "Was that.. your stomach?"

"Yep.. let's ignore that," Tamsin muttered before kissing Bo as a distraction. However, it didn't take long for her stomach to grumble even louder. She tried to continue kissing the brunette through it, but she could feel a smile turning the corners of her lips up. And soon, Bo erupted into giggles, throwing her head back to laugh as Tamsin fell back onto the bed, frustrated.

"I'm being cock-blocked by my own stomach." She threw her arm over her face, groaning.

Bo wiped at the tears that had gathered in her eyes, still chuckling lightly. "Guess I won't be getting a happy ending after all."

Tamsin didn't answer, too busy mumbling complaints to herself.

Bo pulled away the arm covering Tamsin's face, and she leaned down, placing a soft kiss to her forehead. Immediately, Tamsin quieted, closing her eyes and only opening them when Bo pulled away.

"We can continue this later. Let's just get you full of food first." Bo smiled warmly at her before climbing off of the bed. She handed the pile of clothes to the blonde. "I also washed your clothes."

"Thank you. You wouldn't have had to if the wolf hadn't taken my stuff."

"He has your stuff?" Bo asked as she stripped off her t-shirt to wash up and change into her day clothes.

Tamsin was momentarily distracted by Bo's bare back, watching the muscles strain beneath her skin. "Uh, yeah. I assume he does." She shook her head, moving to get ready herself.

Once they both were dressed and ready to go, they left Bo's tent, heading towards where the dining tent was set up. Bo took Tamsin's hand in hers and glanced around, hoping Echo wouldn't magically appear as she always did. Tamsin stared at their linked hands, pondering whether or not she should yank it away when a red-haired girl popped up in front of Bo.

"Good morning, Bo!" Echo cheerfully said before she realized Bo was holding someone's hand. Her eyes followed down Bo's arm to her hand and then the stranger's hand before going up to meet their face. The nymph's eyes widened in surprise. "You're the prisoner!"

Tamsin snorted, pulling her hand away now. "I  _was_  the prisoner."

"Oh no. I shouldn't have told Bo you were here," Echo said, holding her head in clear distress.

"Hey, hey. Don't worry about it, Echo. You aren't in trouble, and if someone says you are, just come to me, okay?" Bo patted her shoulder, speaking in a comforting voice. "Now, come on, you can eat breakfast with us."

Echo nodded, eagerly linking arms with Bo as they started to walk again.

Tamsin faltered in her steps, stopping for a second. "Hang on, did you just say Echo?"

"To answer the real question on your mind, yes, she's  _that_  Echo," Bo replied nonchalantly.

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Of course she'd choose you to be obsessed with."

"Is someone jealous?" Bo teased, turning back to look at the blonde.

An appalled expression crossed her face. "No chance in hell."

Eventually they reached the tent, and Echo skipped ahead to open the tent flaps for Bo, leaving Tamsin to open them herself. As Tamsin was about to direct an insult at the woodland Fae, she stopped, completely overwhelmed by the smell of food. Her mouth watered involuntarily, and her feet automatically moved her towards the food. When they all received their plates of food, they sat down in the tent and ate.

Tamsin practically shoveled the source of nourishment into her mouth, chewing and swallowing it all with incredible speed. Bo stared at her, astonished; she had never seen Tamsin eat with such fervor. Before the succubus was even done with half her plate, the valkyrie had already finished.

"Wow," was all Bo could manage.

"Are seconds allowed?" Tamsin asked, staring at the food line now.

"Er.. no, but—"

"Don't worry, Bo. She can have my plate. It's not like I eat the majority of it anyways. I just like the fruit," Echo chimed in, pushing the rest of her plate towards the blonde.

Tamsin dug in, taking a large bite out of a biscuit before downing some water.

"She's Tamsin, by the way." Bo turned her gaze from Tamsin to Echo now.

"Are you dating Bo, Tamsin?" Echo asked curiously.

Tamsin, having been in the middle of swallowing some eggs, choked, and she coughed to clear her throat.

Bo pat her back, forehead creased in concern. "Please don't die. I'm not really sure how to get rid of a body. And you're hot so that would be a loss."

The valkyrie drank some water after her choking fit, heaving out a sigh. "I was dying, and you have the audacity to tease me?"

"I have a feeling you would do the same to me."

Tamsin paused for a split second and squinted her eyes before answering with, "Probably."

Bo turned to Echo again. "Why would you think we're dating?"

"You two were holding hands. Isn't that what couples do? I'd like to hold your hand, Bo," Echo sighed dreamily.

"Uhm, sometimes. Sometimes friends do it too."

Tamsin snorted, speaking through a mouth full of food. "I wasn't even aware we were friends."

Bo gave her a quick smack on the arm. "Swallow your food."

"Soooo, do you like her?" Echo asked Bo, raising her eyebrows.

Bo opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by Kenzi as she burst through the dining tent flaps, shouting.

"The Kenzi is here for breakfast, bitches! Ya'll better be prepared!" Kenzi's eyes landed on Bo, Tamsin, and Echo, making her eyes widen. "What the hell. Tamsin?!"

At this point, Tamsin was picking bits of food out of her teeth with a toothpick. "Hey, pet."

Kenzi quickly grabbed her food, sitting down at their table. "Bo-bo, you got some explainin' to do."

Bo sighed before launching into an explanation of how Tamsin was a prisoner for a week and how she was tortured. Tamsin took the time to add that they had "real shit knowledge on torture tactics." She then told her how Dyson found her and brought her to the settlement, only to be one of the people that tortured Tamsin.

"Woah, dude. That's heavy. You alright, bottle-blonde?" Kenzi finally spoke.

"I mean, I'm all good now, but I was out for two days, according to the succuslut here." Tamsin gestured at Bo with her thumb.

"Hang on..  _Two days_?" Kenzi squinted at Bo.

"Well.. I sort of kept her in my tent secretly. Only Dyson knew, but that's because he ran into us when I was taking her to the medic's tent."

Kenzi gasped. "No wonder you've been acting so weird! You've been going to your tent early, and you didn't even prey on some innocent nymph to get your feed on."

"I just wanted to keep an eye on her in case she woke up.."

"I am disappointed in you, missy. Even more so, I am disappointed in the D-man. I can't believe he'd keep this from us. We're like his bros."

"Wait, why are you disappointed in me?"

"Uh, you didn't tell me she was in your tent, and I could've smuggled food for her or something. From the looks of it, she probably bullied poor Echo here and stole her plate of food." Kenzi pat Echo's back as she said this.

"Oh, no," Echo said. "I gave it to her because I only eat the fruit anyways."

"Oh."

"I'll bully you, little goth girl," Tamsin said, tapping the table with her fingertips.

"Bo, control your girlfriend. She's threatening me." Kenzi pouted. To which, Tamsin rolled her eyes.

"One, she's not my girlfriend. Two, that's not even a real threat."

Before Kenzi could argue how a threat is a threat, Tamsin stood up from the table and gathered her plates. "If you'll all excuse me, I've gotta get my shit back."

"I'll go with you!" Bo announced, standing up with her plate in hand as well.

"And I'm definitely not gonna miss this," Kenzi piped in.

"Echo?" Bo asked, turning to her.

Echo smiled at her before speaking. "I'll pass. I think I'm gonna go exploring."

"Thanks for the food, by the way," Tamsin said, making eye contact with the nymph.

Echo only blinked for a few seconds before answering breathlessly. "Yeah.. yeah, no problem."

Tamsin smirked, walking away to set the plates in the dirty dishes pile.

::::

On their way to Dyson's tent, Kenzi started asking Tamsin questions.

"So, wait, why did they capture you and take you prisoner?"

"They thought I was working for some.. Abba.. Abu Dhabi?" Tamsin scrunched her nose, thinking of the correct name.

"I think you mean Abbadon, blondie. He's the guy who's like half undead and wants to raise an army to take over the world."

"That's it," Tamsin snapped her fingers in recognition. "They think I work for him or something."

"And do you?" Bo asked now, looking at her intently.

"If I left because I didn't want to get involved with the cause to fight  _against_  him, why would I join the cause to fight  _for_  him?"

Kenzi nodded as Bo replied, "That makes sense, but he said those half-breeds listened to you when you rescued me two weeks ago. Do you know why?"

Tamsin shrugged. "They tried to attack me in the middle of the night to "recruit" me but I killed the people Apricot sent. And then he sent more people. And more people. So I just kept going. I'm not surprised if Applesauce's army is just afraid of me."

Kenzi widened her eyes in fear. "Holy shitballs, how are you so relaxed about it?"

"I have no reason to dwell on it. I was defending myself. Would you have done any different?"

"How many did you take down?" Bo asked another question.

Tamsin blew air out between her lips, making a weird noise. "I wanna say at least 50 but not more than 150."

A look of alarm was plastered on the human's face now. "Dude, that's nuts. Do you wanna be my bodyguard?"

"You're not worth much, so nah," Tamsin responded, pretending to examine her nails.

"Rude."

Bo ignored their bickering. "So that means Dyson did all of that for no reason."

"I've been through much worse, so don't pay too much thought to it. However, I won't promise you that I'll stop myself from getting revenge somehow," Tamsin replied honestly.

Bo and Kenzi didn't say anything. On one hand, Dyson has always been their friend. On the other hand, he did something completely wrong.

Eventually, the trio made it to the northernmost part of the settlement where the higher-ranked people resided. When they got to Dyson's tent, Kenzi threw open the front flaps, frowning and shaking her head at the scruffy-faced man who was sitting in a chair reading.

"I am so disappointed in you, wolf-man."

"What did I do?" asked Dyson. He was confused until Tamsin and Bo entered the tent. "Oh."

"I mean, really. Why would you do something like that? The Dyson we know doesn't just randomly act out like this!"

"She is suspected of working for Abbadon. I was doing my duty of tracking her down for information about him. Winter is coming soon so he won't be able to attack, but come spring, he'll be ready with more people."

" _Was_  suspected," Bo interrupted. "We talked to her. She doesn't work for him."

Dyson continued anyways. "And I was trying to protect you, Bo. I didn't want her to come back and hurt you."

"I can take care of myself, thank you."

"She would've taken you to him," Dyson argued in a low voice.

"Why would I do that?" Tamsin asked, staring at Dyson.

"I'm not sharing information with a potential enemy."

"She's not an enemy, period." Bo sighed, watching the two exchange looks. "If you don't tell her, I will."

"Fine," Dyson huffed out. "Bo is the only one in the settlement who can tell the half-breeds from normal people. They don't smell any different to me or any of the other Fae here. They don't look any different, and their brain functions the same so they're capable of acting like they aren't aligned with that.. that freak. The only difference is their chi as far as we know."

"How did you know the people who attacked you were sent by Abbadon?" Kenzi asked, turning to Tamsin as she plopped down on the wolf's bed.

"Maybe it's because every single time a group came after to me, they yelled 'in the name of Appalachia!'"

"You mean Abbadon?"

"Whatever. He has an ugly name." Tamsin rolled her eyes, tinkering with Dyson's things.

"Stop touching my stuff," Dyson demanded.

Tamsin tilted her head, staring into his eyes as she flicked something over. "Sure thing." She took a few steps back toward the entrance now.

"In addition to that," Dyson continued with a glare directed at Tamsin who simply smiled and wiggled her fingers in a small wave. "She can also enthrall people with her blood. We got a guy who confessed to being a mole for Abbadon so now he knows she'd be a great asset to him. If he can turn Bo into one of his half-breeds, he can control her so she'd enthrall "new recruits" so we wouldn't be able to tell who's on our side."

"Your blood can enthrall people?" Tamsin directed her question at Bo, staring at her in disbelief. She watched the brunette nod. "Well, it's a good thing I'm not into  _that_  sort of kinky stuff in bed.." Tamsin muttered to herself.

Bo promptly reached out to lightly smack the blonde on the arm.

Tamsin smirked at her.

"That's it," Dyson finished. "That's why I kept you as a prisoner. I thought you were working for him. I'm sorry for doing what I did to you."

It was Tamsin's turn to glare at the wolf, nearly spitting out her words. "'Sorry' is what you say when you accidentally bump into someone. 'Sorry' does not cover torturing someone for a week. I just came for my shit, so give it to me. I'd rather not be around you for much longer."

"Everything's in that chest." Dyson pointed before speaking more. "Look, I don't trust you 100%, but I want to make it up to you in some way. Because I don't trust you completely, I had a few people set up a tent near the settlement. You have access to everything in the settlement, but it's easier to keep an eye on you."

Tamsin resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him as she gathered her things. "I'm not going to say thank you."

"I don't expect you to," he murmured. "Someone will take you to your tent."

Tamsin, Bo, and Kenzi walked out of his tent, only to see April and May standing there.

Bo spoke up, smiling. "I'm happy to see you two."

"What up, sistahs," Kenzi said.

May waved a little at all of them. "Hey, we thought we'd volunteer to help her out." She turned to Tamsin. "Hi, I'm May. And this is my twin, April."

Tamsin nodded as a greeting. "I'm Tamsin. If you took part in torturing me, you should tell me. If not, you can join in on my revenge against the puppy in there."

Bo scolded Tamsin with a look.

"Ooh, see, I told you, May. There are people in the world who don't like the White Knight." April nudged her twin with her elbow and received an eye-roll in return. She stuck out her fist to bump with Tamsin's. "I don't like the guy either."

Tamsin gladly bumped fists with the girl.

"Okay, now that we're done establishing bonds of hatred, can we head to her tent?" Bo asked.

"Sure thing," May replied, leading the way with her arm hooked with April's.

Once they reached the edge of the settlement, they could see the tent sitting in the middle of the field with a fire pit in front of it. A hulking figure that they recognized as Edgar was sitting on a log near it, staring at it. He spotted them from far away, waving at them. Save for Tamsin and April, they all waved happily. Edgar stood up as they came within speaking distance.

"Hey, guys." He turned to Tamsin now. "I just want to say I took no part in your torture. I've run into valkyries before, and I want no part in that."

"Finally, someone who gets it." Tamsin gave Edgar a firm handshake.

"I'd give you a tour, but.. it would just be us taking one step in that tent. I also took the liberty of making a fire pit because I got bored of waiting."

"Thank you," said Tamsin, looking at April and May as well.

Edgar didn't smile, but he nodded. "No problem. A friend of Bo's is a friend to us as well."

"Hmm, has she gotten to you with her charms?"

The muscular man finally cracked a small smile. "No. I've propositioned her before. She said no."

"Sucks to suck," said April, patting his shoulder.

"Come on, you three. Let's go help with lunch," May said with finality.

"Whaaaat," Kenzi complained. "I thought I got out of that."

"You promised." May wiggled her finger at the human.

"Fiiine. I'll see you later, sugar-snatch." Kenzi hugged Bo quickly. Next, she gave a salute to Tamsin. "See ya, blondie."

"Whatever, little meatbag."

As soon as the four of them left, Tamsin ducked into the tent, looking at the bareness. Her eyes looked at the bed they had given her, noticing how it already had sheets on it. On the pillow case lay a piece of candy, and she chuckled a bit. Her eyes wandered towards her left, and there she found a bin full of water, a three-shelf bookcase, and a semi-broken mirror. Her gaze wandered right and there she found a table with a lantern sitting atop it. Alongside the table was a chest, presumably for storage.

Tamsin kicked off her boots and socks, taking a step and wiggling her toes on the fabric that covered the ground. She crossed over to the bed, picking up the piece of candy. She popped it into her mouth. _Chocolate. That's a nostalgic taste._  She dropped her things by the bed, stripping her jacket off before she turned around to see Bo tying the tent flaps shut. Tamsin finished the chocolate, staring at her.

"So, what would you like to do until lunch time?" Tamsin raised an eyebrow at her, a small smirk on her face.

"You know damn well what I want, valkyrie," Bo said in a low voice, taking off her shoes, socks, and jacket before she took long strides to end up toe-to-toe with the blonde.

[[ Cue "What You Need" by The Weeknd if you wanna know what I listened to as I wrote this next part. Pay no attention to the lyrics, haha. ]]

Tamsin's smirk deepened as she tilted Bo's chin up, kissing her softly and sweetly on the lips. It took Bo a split second before she responded, eagerly kissing the blonde in return. Her arms found their way around Tamsin's neck as she stood on her toes to deepen their kiss. Her tongue clashed with the valkyrie's as they both wanted to taste the other woman. Both women moaned, tongues swirling and sliding together with uncanny familiarity. They separated for a moment.

"Mm, you taste like chocolate," Bo murmured.

Tamsin, meanwhile, trailed kisses along Bo's jaw line, savoring the taste of her skin on her tongue. She nipped and licked at the succubus's neck, thriving off of her breathlessness. The valkyrie took a long lick up her neck, ending it in a kiss.

"You don't taste so bad yourself," Tamsin said. "But—" She cupped Bo's sex, pawing it roughly with her palm. "—I'm willing to bet  _this_  tastes  _divine_."

Bo's eyelids fluttered, and she let out a shaky breath as her hips involuntarily moved in time with Tamsin's hand. Too soon, Tamsin stopped her hand, now moving both hands to cup Bo's behind. She squeezed it and pulled their bodies flush against each other. Bo's hands desperately sought out skin as she slid them under the blonde's shirt, sending tendrils of desire through her body. Tamsin cursed, taking Bo's lips with her own. She kissed her roughly, losing herself in everything that was the brunette beneath her fingertips.

Bo kissed her back just as hard, sucking on her bottom lip harshly. She tugged it with her teeth now, nibbling it before bringing their lips back together in a heated kiss. Her hands wandered up and over the blonde's bra-clad breasts. She squeezed them affectionately, enjoying the small moan that escaped her mouth. The two pulled away, and they hastily threw off their shirts before pressing their bodies together, skin against skin. It didn't take long before they were wrapped in each other's arms, kissing as if the other person's lips were rain, and they had been stuck in a drought for far too long.

Tamsin's normally nimble fingers shook with nervousness as she pried open the front of Bo's pants, sliding down her body as she tugged them 'round her ankles. As Bo stepped out of her pants, Tamsin's hands slid along the tops of her thighs in anticipation. The blonde stood up now, placing a chaste kiss on the brunette's lips before she guided her to the bed. She stripped the brunette of her bra before bending her over the bed. Tamsin took a step back to take off her own bra, admiring the view as Bo clutched the blanket, arching her back as she swayed her hips back and forth enticingly.

"Come and get it," Bo spoke in a low voice, biting her lower lip as she pressed her cheek to the bed to watch the blonde.

Tamsin quickly rid herself of pants before pressing herself against Bo's ass, the heat building between her legs as the succubus whimpered, pushing back into the valkyrie. Her hands skimmed the soft, pale contours of Bo's body, over her hips and along the sides of her ribs. Her fingertips brushed the sides of Bo's breasts and made their way to her hair; she pulled out the brunette's ponytail, letting her hair fall loose in cascades of silk. Her hands trailed along her spine now, ever so slowly they slid downwards to the band of Bo's panties. She toyed with it, sliding her fingers underneath before she knelt down behind the eager succubus, pulling the panties down with her. As she did so, her fingers grazed the brunette's behind, creating goosebumps along her skin.

Bo stepped out her underwear when it had reached her ankles, flinging it to the side as she waited for Tamsin's next move. At this point, she was quivering with a need so strong she couldn't even express it with words if she wanted to. Her breathing came in shallow breaths as Tamsin's hands ghosted up her toned calves to the backs of her knees. Up, up, up, and Bo could feel the blonde's fingertips caressing the backs of her thighs. In one swift movement, Tamsin's hands grabbed Bo's ass, squeezing it roughly to draw a breathy gasp from the succubus. She smirked, bringing her hand back to bring it across a cheek, leaving a bright red mark. Bo cried out from the pain before it eventually turned into blissful pleasure. She swayed her hips invitingly and was promptly met with a smack across her other cheek. She cussed, aware of her own sharp intake of breath.

"You have the loveliest ass, Bo.." Tamsin murmured, practically worshiping it as she rubbed it. "But you know what the best part of having you bent over is?"

Bo let out some incoherent words and a sharp slap came down across her behind. This time, Tamsin's fingertips had brushed against the throbbing heat between her legs. She moaned, her center clenching involuntarily.

"The best part.." Tamsin answered her own question in a low, husky voice. "The best part is seeing how sopping wet your pussy is."

Tamsin brought a finger up to her slick heat, lightly grazing it just to watch Bo try to push herself onto it for more friction. She slid her finger knuckle-side up through Bo's lower lips, coating it in her juices. Tamsin stood up now, offering the wet finger for Bo to suck. The succubus's lips parted and she eagerly took the finger in her mouth, tongue swirling around to get every bit of her juices. Tamsin watched intently before pulling her finger away.

"Taste good?" Tamsin asked in the same low voice she used before.

Bo nodded quickly, hoping the blonde would proceed to the part where her fingers would be knuckle-deep inside her throbbing heat. Tamsin licked her lips, smirking.

"On your back," Tamsin murmured with authority, watching as Bo scrambled onto her back on the bed, legs spread loosely.

Tamsin gripped Bo's chin between her index finger and thumb, tilting it up to place a soft kiss on her lips. They kissed for a few moments before the blonde pulled away. Tamsin climbed onto the bed, positioning herself on her knees between Bo's legs. She glided her hands up the succubus's shins and over her knees to the tops of her thighs. Bo watched the intensity and desire burning in Tamsin's green eyes as her hands moved along her hips and up her toned stomach to her breasts. She moaned when Tamsin's skilled fingers brushed against her nipples, lightly tugging at them and feeling them harden under her touch. The valkyrie cupped her breasts now, gently squeezing them as her thumbs flicked against her nipples. Satisfied with touching her breasts, Tamsin slid her hands up farther, along her neck and to her face. The taller woman cupped her face, leaning to kiss her fervently, relishing the taste of her lips and tongue. As soon as Bo's hands found their way into Tamsin's hair, the blonde pulled away, taking out the bun that held her hair together.

Tamsin watched Bo's attentive eyes that gazed over her naked body, settling on every dip and curve. And when they made eye contact, she could see the burning blue of desire that was desperate to be let out. Tamsin ignored it. She wanted to savor this moment. This moment where Bo was all hers, and nothing else in this world mattered. She trailed kisses down Bo's chest, lips lightly grazing her nipples, causing several sharp intakes of breath. She dragged her teeth across her stomach, relishing the moment when Bo's back arched away from the bed. Tamsin placed soft kisses just below both sides of her hips, and she lightly sucked the bit of bone that strained against her pale skin. Bo practically purred with pleasure.

Tamsin settled on her stomach between Bo's legs, lightly sucking on the inside of her thighs now. She flicked her tongue to and fro, locking eyes with the brunette as she did so. As she trailed her kisses closer and closer to her wetness, Bo closed her eyes in anticipation. Tamsin inched closer and closer until her lips were just a hair's breadth away from tasting paradise.

"Bo.." She called out breathily, making the succubus squirm. "Look at me.."

Bo glanced down to gaze into green eyes, but as soon as she did, Tamsin gave a wide lick from the bottom of her slit to her throbbing clit.

"Oh, fuck!" Bo cried out as her toes curled and her back arched off the sheets once more. Tamsin moved her arms under Bo's thighs, linking her hands together across Bo's stomach to keep her from squirming away. Her mouth immediately went to work, lapping at Bo's dripping entrance. She pressed the tip of her tongue inside, and Bo bucked beneath her. Tamsin's strong arms kept her down on the bed as she slid as much of her tongue inside as possible, listening to the sweet sounds of Bo moaning her name over and over. Bo's breathless cries for her were better than any illegal substance, better than any aged whiskey, and certainly better than any adrenaline rush Tamsin got from fighting.

Tamsin worked her tongue in and out. With every in and out, she pressed the tip of her tongue to Bo's sweet spot, making her quiver as if she stood in a blizzard with no coat. She savored every bit of the brunette's juices that coated her tongue, licking up every bit that she could. And _the scent_. The scent of Bo's arousal was enough to make Tamsin soak her panties. She pulled out her tongue, trailing it upwards until she reached the bundle of nerves at the top of Bo's sex. She circled it with the tip of her tongue, watching Bo watch her in anticipation. And finally, Tamsin took her clit in her mouth, sucking on it hard as her tongue viciously flicked back and forth on it.

"Oh, fuck me! TAMSIN!" Bo moaned loudly, her body nearly convulsing as she finally reached her climax.

Tamsin continued her ministrations on her clit, feeling Bo shake from her orgasm. She took one hand and thrust two fingers into Bo with no warning. Bo bucked beneath her mouth once more, reaching another orgasm as Tamsin let her ride it out, curling her fingers inside of her to hit her sweet spot as she sucked and licked her clit. Bo entwined her fingers in Tamsin's hair, gripping it as she ground her pussy against the blonde's mouth, gasping and moaning all the while. After several minutes, Bo settled back down onto the bed, breathing heavily. She heard the sound of chuckling as Tamsin pulled out her fingers, licking them one by one to taste her.

Tamsin glanced at Bo's hooded gaze before leaning down to softly kiss her on the lips. Just as she was about to pull away, Bo pulled her back in to kiss her heatedly, their tongues mingling and their teeth clinking together. Tamsin moaned into her mouth, hands desperately running along Bo's hips. After a while, Bo pulled away, lips swollen from kissing. She stared into the blonde's eyes, her own eyes alight with an electric blue.

"My turn," Bo murmured before flipping the blonde onto her back.


	13. Teaming Up

Chapter 13

_"My turn," Bo murmured before flipping the blonde onto her back._

"Give me your worst," Tamsin taunted, smirking.

"Au contraire, you'll be getting my best," said Bo softly.

As soon as Tamsin opened her mouth to say something snarky, Bo bit her neck, idly licking it with the tip of her tongue. Tamsin shuddered, closing her eyes with her mouth slightly agape. She fisted the sheets beneath her as if holding on for dear life would save her from Bo's wandering hands that sent wave after wave of pure pleasure throughout her body. She let out a gasp as Bo sucked hard on her neck, thinking to herself,  _Fuck, that's gonna leave a mark._ Before Tamsin could complain, Bo placed wet kisses along the rest of her neck, sucking here and there with the lightest of touches. At this point, it hadn't occurred to Tamsin that she'd  _want_  Bo to suck as hard as she did the first time.

Bo grazed Tamsin's neck with her teeth as her hands cupped the blonde's perky breasts, toying with the already-hardened nipples. Her hands squeezed her breasts roughly, pinching the blonde's nipples between her fingers and eliciting a sweet moan from the woman below her. Tamsin's grip hadn't eased, and her knuckles whitened from holding on so tightly as Bo replaced her hands with her mouth now. She quickly took a nipple into her mouth, sucking on it as her tongue twirled around it. Tamsin's hands now were tangled in Bo's chocolate tresses, tugging lightly at the roots as she pulled the brunette in closer.

Bo sucked on Tamsin's nipple hard, pulling her mouth away with a 'pop' as she moved onto the other breast. She gave this nipple the same treatment as the other except this time she strayed to suck on the inside of Tamsin's breast. She lashed her tongue out as she gave the blonde another love bite, and beneath her, Tamsin writhed, eager to be pleased. One of Bo's hands wandered lower and lower, caressing the valkyrie's hips as she let small waves of pleasure sink into her body. Tamsin, in turn, bucked her hips upward, unable to keep still.

Tamsin brought Bo back up to kiss her, their tongues clashing in a heated exchange. Bo's hand glided past the blonde's hips, slyly making its way into her panties. Tamsin pulled away to gasp as Bo ran her fingers through her slick folds.

"My, my," Bo murmured as she placed small kisses along Tamsin's jaw line. "Is all this for me?"

Tamsin merely bit her lip, closing her eyes as Bo continued to play with her folds.

"Tell me," Bo whispered hotly in the blonde's ear, now using the juices on her fingers to lightly push her clit around.

"Mmm," Tamsin moaned, clamping her legs shut on Bo's hand. However, the succubus wasn't tolerating any of that and pulled her hand away, toying with the stickiness on her fingers.

"Let me hear it.."

Frustrated, Tamsin huffed out, "Gods, yes! Okay? I am completely and utterly soaking wet for you. I am throbbing from how much I want you inside of me."

Bo grinned before ripping Tamsin's panties off and throwing them to the ground. As Tamsin opened her mouth to direct an insult at her, Bo kissed her hard, abruptly ending any hostility that was about to bubble its way out of the blonde's mouth. Her fingers immediately went back to Tamsin's slick heat, running through wet folds. She teased the valkyrie's entrance, running the tip of her finger in little circles around it. Tamsin bit her lip, stopping herself from begging. Bo gave her a little relief by slowly sliding her middle finger inside, making the taller woman whimper.

Suddenly, Bo thrust two more fingers inside of the blonde, sliding them in and out at a frantic pace. Tamsin's mouth dropped open, and her eyes clenched shut as her moans came in short bursts now. The valkyrie's hips moved of their own accord, meeting the succubus thrust for thrust. Bo angled her fingers as she pumped them into Tamsin, hitting her sweet spot over and over. Bo began sucking on her neck, making long strokes with her tongue. Next, she guided one hand to the blonde's ribs, stroking the side of her body as she pushed as much pleasure into her as she could.

Tamsin's heat clenched around Bo's fingers, and Bo worked to thrust harder and harder, making the valkyrie gasp for air. Tamsin nearly came right then, barely holding on as she clutched the sheets with white knuckles once more. As the cherry on top, Bo coated her thumb in Tamsin's juices and then pressed it to her clit, pushing and rubbing the little nub around. Tamsin started cumming, and Bo bit down on her neck harshly, sending her even higher. Bo pulled away, starting to pull chi from the blonde beneath her.  _God, I want to taste this for the rest of my life_ , she thought to herself, nearly moaning from the rush of it all.

Bo breathed in her chi to the point where she was sure Tamsin would be weakened, but still, Tamsin shuddered with pleasure and made no move to stop the succubus feeding off of her. Bo finally pulled away, her eyes a bright blue from being over-fed. She lightly rubbed Tamsin's sex as the blonde flopped back down onto the bed, breathing heavily. Tamsin stared up at the roof of the tent, panting slightly from the powerful combination of being fed off of while being pleasured.

Before Tamsin could recover, Bo was already placing open-mouthed kisses down her chest and along her abs. Bo bit down on the skin just beneath her ribs, leaving another love bite as she made her way down farther. Tamsin shook beneath her, still feeling the effects of her first orgasm. As Bo made her way closer and closer to her slick heat, Tamsin held her breath in an attempt to brace herself for how sensitive she was down there. However, the valkyrie wasn't prepared for what the succubus did next.

Bo placed a soft kiss just above Tamsin's clit before her hot tongue gently licked and prodded at the small bundle of nerves, attempting to coax another orgasm from the valkyrie. Tamsin let out a quiet moan, eyes clenched shut. Bo brought her middle and ring fingers to the blonde's dripping wet entrance and slowly eased them inside, taking all the time in the world. She began pressing the pads of her fingers to the front wall of her heat in a circular motion while sliding her fingers in and out.

Tamsin fisted Bo's lush brown hair as her moans escaped as small, whimpering noises and her breaths came shallow and wanting. Bo's tongue circled and dashed across her clit lazily, like the tide lapping at the shore. Bit by bit, the valkyrie was building up towards another orgasm, and Bo wanted to draw out the process as long as possible. The brunette relished the fact that even as she leisurely pleasured the blonde, Tamsin was still just as wet as when she was fucked hard and fast.

Bo gently sucked her clit now, pushing her fingers deeper now. She pushed the smallest of her charms through her fingers, and Tamsin came undone, letting out a breathy moan. Her orgasm wasn't as powerful as the first, but it was slow-burning and ever so delicious. Tamsin's walls clenched and unclenched from the release as Bo's fingers were doused in her sweet fluids. Bo slid her fingers out, opting to go directly to the source using her tongue. She lapped at the valkyrie's juices as she came down from her orgasm, the blonde trembling ever so slightly as her fingers released the succubus's hair.

When Bo finished, she lazily made her way back up the taller woman's body, kissing every hickey she left before finally kissing Tamsin's lips. Their lips pressed together softly and were nothing like the heated kisses they shared before. Eventually, they separated, staring into one another's eyes now; Bo's eyes were back to their chocolate brown, and Tamsin's green eyes lost their burning desire only to be replaced by something different.. affection? Bo, unashamed, put everything into her gaze. Everything from  _please don't pull away_  to  _please stay with me_. Tamsin swallowed nervously, averting her gaze from Bo's intense one. Bo frowned ever so slightly, and from the corner of her eye, Tamsin saw it. Before either could comment on it, they heard a bird call in the distance.

"Looks like it's time for lunch," Bo murmured, collapsing on top of the blonde as she cuddled close to her warmth. She pulled the blanket over the both of them.

Tamsin's arms tightened a little bit around the brunette before she spoke in a quiet voice, "I don't think I want to move."

Bo stiffened for a moment, and Tamsin felt it. Quickly, she corrected herself. "I-I mean, I'm too tired to move. Your succubus nature wears a person out, y'know?"

Bo braced her smile against Tamsin's skin, amused by her excuse. "Don't worry, we don't have to move," Bo reassured her.

"There's a  _we_  in this?"

"Yep, and you can't do anything about it."

Instead of a snarky response, Bo heard Tamsin murmur, "I guess that's okay."

Bo's heart skipped a beat. "'Kay, let's take a nap."

"Already way ahead of you, succulette," Tamsin mumbled sleepily, drifting off.

::::

Bo woke before Tamsin so she took the time to study the features of the valkyrie that was lying in front of her.  _She looks peaceful. Almost fragile in her sleep._ Bo stared at the small knit between her brows and listened to the way the blonde would breathe in suddenly before her breathing evened out again. She reached out to brush a strand of hair away from the blonde's face, and unconsciously, the valkyrie pulled away. Bo wondered what made the valkyrie this way, so shy and uncomfortable with affection. Even more, she wondered why Tamsin always tried to leave. Did it scare her to stay? Has she ever stayed somewhere permanently? Is there anyone she's known for all of her lifetimes?  _I want to know more,_  Bo thought to herself,  _I want to be the one thing, if there's nothing, that's constant in her life._  Bo's assessment made her lean in and place several soft kisses on Tamsin's cheek. The furrow between the blonde's eyebrows deepened before she woke up to the sensation of soft lips on her face.

Tamsin squinted her eyes at the succubus who pulled away to stare into her green eyes. "Were you doing that weird staring thing?"

Bo smiled at the blonde's sleepy voice before responding with, "I was gazing."

"Call it whatever you want. It's still staring." Tamsin rolled onto her other side, facing away from Bo now. "Now, if you would, please go away so I can sleep longer."

Bo wrapped her arms around the valkyrie. "But aren't you hungry?"

"I'm not-" Tamsin started, but was rudely interrupted by her stomach growling.

"You were saying?" Bo teased, placing a gentle kiss on her back.

Tamsin froze at the touch before speaking, "Yeah, yeah. I get it. We'll eat. Just quit being all weird."

"You think affection's weird?" Bo placed another kiss on her back, lingering just a moment longer than before.

"I only have affection for alcohol," Tamsin replied honestly.

"But aren't I better than alcohol?" asked Bo in a low voice, bordering seductive.

"Mmm," Tamsin pretended to think, "Not really."

Bo huffed, "Fine, find somebody else to keep you warm at night." She pulled away, getting off the bed to wash up and get dressed.

Tamsin followed suit, muttering, "Not like anyone invited you to stay."

Bo didn't reply, and as soon as the two of them got dressed with their gear and everything, she exited the tent ahead of the blonde. Tamsin watched, an amused expression on her face as Bo walked at a determined pace towards the dining tent. The valkyrie, in contrast, took her time, measuring her pace as she breathed in the crisp air. She tucked her hands into her pockets, stopping to stare at the sun that was slowly sinking into the horizon.

Unbeknownst to Tamsin, Bo also stopped, but instead of staring at the gorgeous sunset, she stared at the mesmerizing sight of the valkyrie. The sun cast a warm glow on her face, and the wind played with the loose golden strands of her hair. The sight was picturesque, and Bo wished she had the talent to paint the scene. Suddenly, Tamsin stopped watching the sunset and turned her attention back to her original task: food. She faltered in her steps as she realized Bo was staring at her with the most gentle and loving expression on her face.  _Does she know she's doing that?.._

Bo was caught staring, yet she resorted to standing her ground, thinking it would be too weird to just keep walking after that. As Tamsin came closer and closer to her, her heart beat just a little faster. And when the blonde was close enough, Bo reached out and grabbed her hand, beginning to walk again. Tamsin stared at their hands, allowing herself to be lead to the tent. It wasn't until they arrived that she pulled her hand away, and Bo gave her a sweet smile. It was then that she realized the brunette was no longer angry, if she was even angry at all in the first place.

The two of them walked into the tent, and Tamsin was instantly met with what looked like the majority of the settlement gathered in one place. She paused for a moment, assessing the situation before Bo tugged her along again. Her eyes took in every detail as she was dragged toward the line; after all, a valkyrie should always be aware of her surroundings. It wasn't until they stopped walking that Tamsin glanced down and found Bo staring at her intently.

"Why do you have that look on your face?" Bo asked.

"If I had a mirror, I would surely tell you. But alas, I do not," replied Tamsin sarcastically.

"You look like.. you're about to either fight everyone in this room, or you're about to find the quickest exit."

"It's a habit."

A look of concern crossed Bo's face for a second before she replied, "Don't worry. Nobody here is going to attack you."

"That, in a way, is a lie since some of them already have."

Bo almost gave a serious response but the slight crinkle in the corner of Tamsin's eyes gave away that she was teasing. "I seriously don't like you."

"Join the crowd, succubus."

After they both received their plates of food, Bo tried to find a table for the two of them to sit and eat at. Her height, however, left her at a disadvantage, and she huffed out a frustrated sigh. Tamsin was planning on letting her suffer a little longer, but she spoke up, pointing in a direction.

"For the past five minutes, your human has been waving her arms around to get our attention."

"And you didn't care to mention that to me five minutes ago?"

Tamsin shrugged. "You looked cute struggling."

Bo rolled her eyes. "Come on, lead the way."

Thirty seconds later, Bo and Tamsin found themselves at a table with Edgar, May, April, and Kenzi all chatting happily. Well, Edgar, more often than not, used grunts as responses.

"Did you guys really bump uglies the entire time we were gone?" Kenzi questioned. "I mean, I didn't even know that was possible.."

Bo replied, "Kenzi! We did not do that.."

Tamsin interrupted, ".. the entire time, at least."

"But you did!" Kenzi exclaimed. "I'm so glad I ate all my food already."

May spoke up in a polite tone, "It's a fairly natural thing. She's a succubus, so you would assume she'd need to fornicate often.."

The five of them all stopped what they were doing, staring at the adarna almost incredulously.

"Sis," April finally spoke, "Don't say 'fornicate' ever again."

"But.." May trailed off. "That's what she does."

"Just say 'sex.'"

"That's rather distasteful."

April brought a hand up to her own face, covering her eyes in defeat as May smiled pleasantly.

Edgar chuckled a bit, going back to eating his food.

"Err, anyways, moving on from that uncomfortable topic. Are you staying, blondie?" Kenzi asked.

Tamsin looked at Bo briefly. "I haven't decided that yet. Why?"

"No reason," Kenzi replied innocently, batting her lashes.

Bo shot her a warning look.

"I might," Tamsin spoke up again, surprising everyone. "Since you all seem to be newbies and can't protect one succubus."

Edgar pursed his lips, and May looked a little downcast. She replied, "I was rather upset that we weren't able to help Bo. We should've stuck together that day."

"Hey," Bo said, patting the adarna's hand, "It's okay. We didn't know we were going to be ambushed by half-breeds then."

"Huh.." Kenzi said, turning to Tamsin. "You would be a good bodyguard for my Bo. You have a history of being nice and saving her."

Tamsin looked offended. "If she said I was nice, she was lying."

The human rolled her eyes, "Whatever, dude."

"Oh!" April exclaimed, changing subjects. "Kenzi, I found a newer issue of Gossip magazine." She pulled it out of her bag, setting it on the table.

"Holla," Kenzi replied, raising her arms in the air. "Let's see what it says.. Thigh gaps? What the hell?"

"How would you even get one?.." April asked, staring down at her legs.

May chipped in with, "Structurally, it depends on your hips, but much like other standards set by magazines for women, I don't think it's practical."

"True that," April and Kenzi chorused.

"Hmm," Bo mused, "My thighs touch."

Tamsin leaned in, smirking before she whispered into the brunette's ear, "Your thighs won't touch if you have my head between them."

Bo grinned but before she could reply, she glanced up and found Dyson walking towards their table. He stopped in front of them, looking at everyone, even Tamsin.

"Okay, this is on short notice, but I need you all as a team for an expedition for more supplies. This time, we leaked fake information to Abbadon's people. Hopefully, if we head to a farther location, we won't be interrupted. You guys are honestly the best I have. Who's in?"

Edgar answered, "Eh, sure."

April and May both looked at each other, exchanging information without words before they both nodded at the wolf.

"Adventure! Hellz yes," Kenzi replied.

Dyson turned to Bo and Tamsin, expecting their answers.

Bo thought about it for a while before responding, "Sure. I haven't done anything in a while."

"But, D-man, just because Bo and I are tagging along does not mean we forgive you by any means. We're doing this because there are people to help here," Kenzi said seriously.

"I get it," Dyson frowned. "Tamsin?" Dyson asked hesitantly.

"If this is your idea of including me, it's weak. However, if Bo is going, I might as well. Who knows what kind of crap she's going to get into?" Tamsin replied nonchalantly.

Bo smiled at this, resisting the urge to plant a kiss on the valkyrie's cheek.

"Alright.. We leave at dawn. There'll be two days of traveling, so plan accordingly," Dyson finished, walking away.

"Well," Tamsin said, standing up with her plate, "I'm gonna go get my shit organized."

April groaned, "I hate packing."

"I'll help," May supplied, patting her twin's back.

The twins left, and Edgar followed soon after without a word.

"Bo-bo, let's pack together because we can't have matching outfits. That would be just too weird." Kenzi suggested this quickly, hoping to get Bo away from Tamsin so she could interrogate her about their relationship.

"Sure," Bo agreed as the three of them put away their plates, exiting the tent afterwards.

Kenzi glanced between the two of them before speaking, "I'll go ahead!"

In a matter of seconds, Tamsin and Bo found themselves alone.

Bo spoke first. "So, um, I'm gonna pack with her, but I'll come check on you too."

"You don't have to."

"But I want to."

Tamsin rolled her eyes before relenting, "Fine."

Bo caught the valkyrie off-guard, landing a soft kiss on her cheek before making her way to her own tent. "See you soon."

"Yeah," Tamsin muttered, her fingertips lightly rubbing the spot where Bo kissed her. As soon as the succubus was out of sight, she turned and made the long trek back to her tent. Tamsin sighed.  _What on earth am I doing?_


	14. One Word

Chapter 14

The night before, Tamsin packed her things quickly and went to bed early. She was alone at the time, unwilling to wait for Bo like a trained dog. However, as morning came and she woke slowly, she felt something nestled close to her back. Her brows furrowed in confusion, and she opened an eye, leaving the other tightly closed. Carefully, she sat up, turning to look at what was pressed against her. Unsurprisingly, Tamsin found Bo. The valkyrie watched as the disheveled succubus woke up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and wondering where her source of warmth went.

"Who invited you into my bed, succubus?" asked Tamsin in a sleepy voice, staring at Bo in the dim light of dawn.

Bo didn't answer, and instead, she pulled Tamsin back to the bed, cuddling into her chest for warmth. The weather reflected the fact that autumn was creeping its way over the land, browning the leaves and chilling the air. After making sure the blonde wouldn't pull away, she answered, "I invited myself because I was cold."

"What am I, a space heater?" Tamsin mumbled.

"You're much better than a space heater," Bo murmured, nuzzling her cheek against the blonde's chest. In truth, she had ventured out to Tamsin's tent just because sleeping alone now was impossible for her. In just a few short days, she became accustomed to sleeping with the valkyrie. Though, she tried to sleep alone after seeing Tamsin's darkened tent, but in the end, she gave up, making her way to the blonde's tent around midnight.

Just as the two settled into a comfortable silence, Kenzi's voice stabbed their bubble of calm.

"I hope you two are decent because I'm coming in!" Not even halfway through the sentence, the human was standing inside the tent. "The rest of the group is waiting on you two so move your booties."

Tamsin grunted, pulling away from Bo. She sat up now, stretching her arms towards the sky when she heard a gasp.

"Holy shit!" Kenzi exclaimed, pointing at Tamsin while covering her mouth.

"What is it?" Tamsin asked impatiently. "Have I got something on my face?"

"No.. but  _your neck_. You've either been mauled by a vacuum cleaner or a succubus," Kenzi replied, still in awe.

Reaching up, Tamsin pressed her fingers to a certain spot on her neck, and she winced. She glared down at Bo, who was looking sheepishly at the blonde.

"Whoops," Bo let out, starting to slide out of the bed.

"Bo's got one too.. but wow, it is nothing compared to what's going on with your neck, Tam-Tam."

"Don't call me that," Tamsin snapped, getting out of the bed. She dressed quickly, refusing to look at either of the women in her tent.

"Geez, Bo-Bo, what kind of kinky shit.."

Before the conversation could continue further, Tamsin swiftly exited the tent, carrying her gear with her. Bo sighed.

"Look at what you've done. She was being relatively nice to me this morning, too." Bo pouted, finishing putting on her gear.

"You two did look cozy when I walked in," Kenzi commented.

"We were cozy and cuddling like.. like.." Bo trailed off, thinking of the right word.

"Like a couple?" Kenzi supplied, arching her brow.

Last night while Kenzi and Bo prepared for the expedition, they talked about the succubus's relationship with a certain valkyrie. It had been too long since Kenzi got the chance to hear Bo gush over someone. The last time had been with Lauren. And the time before that was Dyson.

"So you like her?" Kenzi asked the night before.

"I.. Well, uhm.. I don't think it's like that," Bo finished lamely, fiddling with a shirt in her hand.

The human rolled her eyes. "Really? I just listened to you talk about her for 30 minutes straight. Did you even breathe in that time?"

"Okay, fine, I like her. Happy?" Bo tossed the shirt at Kenzi's face.

"Okay, rude," Kenzi said as she caught the shirt. "You could've smudged my make-up."

"We're about to sleep anyways."

"Not the point! You like Tamsin, the bitchiest bitch that ever bitched on planet bitch."

Bo frowned. "That's mean, Kenz."

"You know I'm kidding, babe. Are you going to tell her?"

"No," came the quick, short answer.

"Why not? Then you two can be a couple and do couple things.. like.. Well, you can't really go to the movies but.. you can.. Well, no, you can't go out to eat.. Uh.."

"How do I even know if she feels the same way?"

"You must be blind, Bo.. And I know you aren't because you have 20/20 vision.. Have you  _seen_  the way she looks at you? You're basically her Jesus."

"I don't want to be her Jesus.." Bo muttered, and in a quiet voice she added, "I want to be her Bo."

"Awwww," Kenzi let out, clasping her hands together.

Bo groaned in response.

"Trust me. She likes you. You just have to make her realize it. What does she find attractive?"

"Besides the obvious?" Bo asked, baiting her best friend.

"Uh, what's the obvious?"

"My naked body," Bo deadpanned. A bit of Tamsin's humor had clearly rubbed off on the brunette.

"OH MY GOD. Stop it. Right now," Kenzi demanded.

Bo grinned at her friend's response. "I don't know what she likes, Kenzi. Isn't that sad? I like her, and I don't even know what she likes!"

"I think you do. You just have to think about it harder."

"If I think about any harder, my brain will combust."

"Hmm. Look, I have a plan.." Kenzi replied ominously, leaning in to whisper it conspiratorially into Bo's ear.

In the present, Kenzi was giving her friend a look after saying the 'c' word. Bo rolled her eyes.

"Yes, like a couple."

"And what did I tell you last night?"

Bo sighed. "You told me to not be so needy, and I should start sleeping in my own tent.."

"And what did you do?" Kenzi asked, using what she called her "parent voice."

"I did none of that," Bo muttered.

"Exactly! How's she going to realize she likes you if you keep hanging around? If you aren't there, then she'll realize it! Absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that shit."

"Yeah, but.. I mean, I didn't see her for six months. You'd think she'd realize it already," Bo argued.

"Tamsin's a tough one. She'll crack. Come on, let's go before we get nagged by Grumpy Wolfpants," Kenzi said as she pushed her friend out of the tent. After they exited, they found their little group of misfits loitering around farther out in the field.

"Hey!" Dyson called out, waving them over. "Let's get out of here so we can make some good distance!"

Tamsin stood off to the side, her arms crossed. She rolled her eyes, turning to stare off into the forest.

As they got closer, Kenzi leaned in and whispered something to Bo.

"Remember the plan. Be aloof. Don't rush to her."

Bo grumbled, "Fine."

Once the two of them caught up with the group, they headed south through the forest. Everyone walked in a loose horizontal line, Tamsin being on one end while Bo was on the other end. Bo glanced at Tamsin every so often, but the blonde never seemed to turn her gaze towards her. She leaned in towards Kenzi, avoiding Dyson's probing gaze.

"She's not even looking at me. For all I know, she thinks I don't exist anymore."

"Calm down, Bo. It'll work. Trust me."

Before they could continue the conversation, April spoke up, pointing at Tamsin's neck.

"So, I definitely didn't want to say anything, but I just can't ignore it. What the hell happened to your neck?"

Tamsin shot a glare at Bo before simply answering, "Succubus."

April's mouth popped open. "Ohh..."

Curiosity getting the best of her, May spoke now. "Does it hurt?"

"No, but it's bothersome when you all point it out," Tamsin replied, grumpy again.

"I didn't think they were that bad!" Bo defended herself, shouting to the other end of the line.

Choosing to ignore the conversation, Dyson walked ahead of the group. He didn't want to hear about the person he loved and her intimate moments with someone other than him. When Tamsin left, he thought he had a chance, and he was wrong. Bo shot him down before he could even muster up the courage to ask if she wanted him to be her regular. For six months, he tolerated the nymphs that came and went from Bo's tent. However, he couldn't and wouldn't tolerate Tamsin's presence.  _At least she's not a man_ , Dyson thought possessively. At the thought of Tamsin and Bo together, Dyson gripped his head, a dull ache forming. He shook his head, ignoring it.

Edgar followed close behind, not wanting to get involved in someone else's business. He watched Dyson closely, witnessing the emotions play across the wolf's features.  _Odd,_  the air elemental thought to himself. Before he could study the wolf further, Dyson shook his head, resuming the stoic expression on his face. He glanced back at the women before deciding for himself.  _I'll have to watch him._

With the two men walking ahead of them, the women moved closer together, tightening their line. As a result, Bo was comfortably closer to Tamsin, and her heart fluttered in response. On the outside, she was still calm, but Kenzi could sense the excitement rolling off of her best friend.

May furrowed her eyebrows, looking at Bo. She opened her mouth to speak and then closed it. Opened it. Closed it.

Bo watched in confusion. "Do you want to ask me something, May?"

"I don't want to be made fun of."

"We won't make fun of you," Bo replied gently. Kenzi nodded along with her.

"I might," April and Tamsin said simultaneously.

The two raised their eyebrows at each other before fist bumping.

"How do you two get along when you two barely know each other?"

The two shrugged at the same time.

"Okay, whatever," Kenzi relented, throwing her arms up in defeat.

"So what is it?" Bo prodded, looking at April.

May took a deep breath. "What's it like to be kissed?"

They all paused, staring at the adarna.

"You've.. never been kissed?" April asked her sister in disbelief. "We're 21 years old, and you've never been kissed?"

"See, this is why I didn't want to say anything," May muttered under her breath.

"Hey, it's okay," Bo comforted her. "There's no set age where you  _have_  to be kissed. I kind of wish I would've waited for someone special."

"Yeah!" Kenzi rallied. "Fuck society's standards that say you gotta do anything at any specific age! Have your first kiss when you're 80!"

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "None of you have answered her question."

"Are you going to answer her?" Kenzi teased.

The valkyrie knew exactly what Kenzi was doing so she answered honestly, "Kissing can be great, or it can be complete shit. I'm too old to remember my first kiss. It was probably some drunk person, and it was probably sloppy and disgusting."

May listened intently as the rest of the girls were shocked by Tamsin's honesty.

Tamsin continued, "Kissing should either be warm and gentle or charged and passionate. The difference is love versus lust. If you have both, then you've probably found someone who's worth it." Quickly, Tamsin glanced at Bo, but before the succubus could catch her, the valkyrie's eyes were already staring ahead once more.

"It?" May prompted.

"You'll figure it out whenever you meet someone you like. You're still baby Fae so don't worry about it too much."

"Oh my god," Kenzi exclaimed in a quiet voice. "Tamsin can actually be nice."

"Speaking of kissing, you can kiss my ass," the valkyrie retorted, scrunching her nose.

"And the bitch is back!" Kenzi narrowly dodged the punch that was aimed at her.

"I thought you kissed Aaron?" April asked her sister.

"I lied," May admitted. "You kissed so many boys, and I just couldn't stand not having kissed someone.. Even though I didn't want to. It was weird."

Bo pursed her lips in thought. She remembered Kenzi telling her to play hard-to-get with Tamsin. Her next words were a result of Kenzi's words. "I'll kiss you," Bo volunteered.

Tamsin's eyes darted to her almost instantly before she averted her gaze, looking anywhere but at the succubus.

May's eyes widened. "Oh."

"We can practice for when you kiss someone you really like," Bo went on.

Tamsin spoke up. "I'm afraid I can't allow that, succulette."

"And why not, Tam-Tam?" Bo taunted, tilting her head to one side.

"Because her first kiss is not meant for greedy succubi."

"Uh huh. That's your only reason?"

Tamsin practically bristled. "Yes."

"May?" Bo turned to the adarna, waiting for an answer.

May glanced between the two older women, and April nudged her side. She looked at her twin, and slowly, April shook her head no. "I will have to pass on your offer, Bo.. But thank you."

"Hmm, so sad. The offer is open until I find myself in a relationship."

Tamsin frowned, shoving her hands into her pockets.

"Tension so thick I need a knife to cut this butta'," Kenzi whispered, watching the exchange in fascination.

Finally, Tamsin walked ahead of the four women, opting to be alone with her thoughts.

"That was perfect," Kenzi congratulated Bo, patting her on the back.

"I don't feel good about it, though. You said she'd end up near me. So far, she's all the way up there," the brunette complained.

"All in good time, my friend."

"What are you two on about?" April questioned.

May listened in, curious as well.

"Kenzi has devised a plan where Tamsin realizes she has feelings for me, if she has any at all in the first place—"

"She definitely does," April interrupted while May nodded in agreement.

Bo threw her hands up. "How does everyone see it but me?!"

"Because you're just as deep as she is. Difference is, she doesn't know what to do about it. You were with the white knight up there and the doctor before. She's probably never felt this way before," April sagely answered.

"Dude, that was deep," Kenzi commended.

April shrugged. "It's just logic. Valkyries aren't meant for love. They're meant for war. And clearly, succubi are meant for love and not war. You guys are opposites."

"So.. so she just can't figure out how to say it to me?" Bo attempted to think it through. "So if I tell her I like her.."

"She'll probably run away from you, metaphorically and maybe literally."

"I won't let her," Bo muttered with determination.

April clapped her on the back, causing the succubus to stumble a bit. "Cool. I'd rather you end up with her than that wolf up there."

"What's wrong with him?" May inquired.

"Besides the obvious? I just got a feeling he's a bad news bear."

::::

Around noon, Dyson stopped in his tracks, smelling the air. He sighed, turning to the rest of the group as they caught up to him and Edgar.

"We've got a horde coming our way. A pretty big one, if I'm not mistaken. We've got two options. Fight or flight." Before he could glance at their group, he found everyone already preparing to fight.

May had a set of brass knuckles out. She clicked on a modification, and her knuckles now bore a blade across them. Next to her, April pulled out her bow, warming up by pulling and releasing the bowstring. A few feet away from the adarna, Kenzi pulled out her metal baseball bat. With a hard enough swing, the human was able to force the heads of zombies off.

Adjacent to Kenzi stood Bo who brandished two daggers in her hand. She twirled them in her hands expectantly. Near Dyson, Edgar stood as an imposing tower, wrapping his fists and forearms. He clenched and unclenched his fists, making sure he was comfortable. Lastly, Tamsin stood to Dyson's right, casually twirling her sword as a small smile played across her lips. She was looking forward to this.

Dyson clapped his hands together, nodding. "Okay. Looks like we're fighting today. They're about 5 minutes away so we can prepare a formation."

With April hoisted up into a tree, they all paired up except for Tamsin and Dyson. Tamsin had operated alone for years, and she would continue to do so. Dyson knew Bo and Kenzi were still mad at him, so he chose to be alone.

In a few minutes, the horde came within their view, and they all waited patiently. They were all spread loosely apart, but not far enough that someone would be surrounded with no one there to help. As soon as the walkers caught wind of them, they shuffled as fast as they could, almost tripping over one another. When they came within a hundred feet, everyone surged forward with their weapons ready.

Bit by bit, they picked off the zombies. April released arrow after arrow, never missing as each arrow found a home in the back of some walker's neck. Her quiver only held 50 arrows so when she ran out, she jumped down from the tree, wielding a short sword to hack off the heads of zombies.

Nearby, May was swiftly ducking and swerving away from the zombies, and when she could, her fists darted out, connecting hard with the zombies' throats. In a split second, their heads severed and were sent flying through the air. On and on, she went like this, ignoring the fact that her hands became muddled with the blood of the walkers.

Behind her, Edgar bended the air into a thin line, and with his hands, he sent it towards a group of walkers with such force that the line simply cut through their limbs. The undead tumbled to the ground in pieces, and the air elemental made sure their heads were crushed under his boot. With his ability, he took out chunks of the horde at a time.

Almost everyone fought in relative silence with the occasional grunt or groan of frustration sounding in the forest. The exception to this was Kenzi who was yelling for all she was worth. This caused the walkers to shuffle towards her, but she met them with stiff resistance. Her bat swung out harshly, colliding and crushing the heads of walkers. With the others, her bat met their neck, snapping the heads off and sending them tumbling through the air. "Take that, mothertrucker!" Kenzi yelled after each triumph.

Close to her side was Bo, who repeatedly kicked and broke the knees of several walkers. As they tumbled, she brought a dagger down into the backs of their necks, watching them crumple into motionless heaps. She dodged their lunges effortlessly, stabbing them in their vital point as they went stumbling past. As she did this, she kept a close eye on Kenzi, making sure her best friend was okay. And unconsciously, she spared glances at a certain valkyrie; she was worried when she had no reason to be.

To prove that point, Tamsin was skillfully swinging her sword, severing heads left and right. She was a valkyrie in her natural state, and not one walker came even close to biting her flesh. Though, as more surrounded her, she pulled out an off-hand sword, using it to stab the backs of some of the zombies' necks and furthering her kill count. She moved easily, using the many years of experience she had. She was calmed in a way which allowed her to check on Bo every so often, ensuring the succubus didn't do anything dumb.  _So far, so good._

Nearing the front of their group, Dyson shifted enough of his form so his hands were capable of tearing off the heads of the walkers. He held back from growling loudly after each kill, knowing that he'd only attract more of the undead down the line. Eventually, his hands and clothes were spattered with blood and guts, but still, he kept going. As long as the undead were standing, he was still swinging.

After what seemed like forever, but was in fact an hour, the last of the horde dropped to the ground headless, courtesy of Kenzi. Exhausted, she dropped to the ground to sit down.

"Okay. Wow. Next time, we're gonna avoid all that," she huffed. "Mama's too fat for that much physical activity."

"You're the size of this twig," Tamsin commented, picking up a small twig.

"You are so lucky I am too tired to insult you," Kenzi pointed the at the blonde with a weak finger.

"You couldn't insult me even if you drank 50 energy drinks."

"Get your girlfriend outta here," Kenzi turned to her best friend who was breathing almost as heavily.

"She's not my girlfriend," Bo objected weakly.

Dyson frowned slightly. "As much fun as this is, we need to get moving." Quickly he added, "We could probably find some source of water to wash ourselves."

The group looked down at themselves, aware of how dirty and bloodied they were. Next, they glanced at the others in the group. They began walking once more, stepping over the various bodies and body parts. The sun was low and nearing the horizon before they found a source of water and a place to camp out. After washing up, they all went about setting up the camp. Edgar handled the fire while the rest sorted out tents and food.

"Edgar's got a single-person tent.. Well, it's practically a single-person tent since he's so big.. April and May have room for one more person so I'll join them.. Tamsin and Dyson both have two-person tents.. Bo, who are you bunking with?" Kenzi prattled on, ending on a question.

Dyson glanced up, a hopeful glimmer in his eye. Tamsin, however, didn't even turn her attention away from setting up her tent.

"Uhm.." Bo trailed off, Kenzi's words echoing in her brain again. "How about this.. Whoever brings back the most food, I'll sleep in their tent?"

Dyson immediately perked up. As a wolf, he knew he was a better hunter than the valkyrie. He could easily gather up food.

Tamsin sighed. "I'm not doing some competition with the wolf."

"Afraid you'd lose?" Dyson asked, teasing her.

"Who knows? Maybe I'll kill you while we're alone in the forest so there'd really be no competition." Tamsin scrunched her nose, tilting her head to one side.

"Well, regardless if you think it's a competition, blondie, we really need food," Kenzi interjected, shrugging.

Tamsin groaned, "Fine."

"You two get an hour!" Kenzi announced, shooing them away.

Dyson sprinted away, quickly shifting into his wolf form.

In contrast, Tamsin trudged away from their small camp, grumbling and kicking at the fallen leaves.  _This is stupid._

::::

An hour later, Dyson came trotting into their camp. Around his waist was some rope, and from the rope hung five small rabbits. He unhooked them from his waist, holding them up triumphantly.

"I feel like I did pretty well, and I was on time. Bonus points for me?"

"Not so fast, D-man, it's about quantity of food, not punctuality," Kenzi said, holding her finger up.

Nearly thirty minutes later, Tamsin appeared, walking awkwardly towards their camp. On her waist hung a featherless and lifeless turkey, and in her hands, she held a lifeless and tied up boar. She could feel her arms going numb, but she vehemently refused to carry the pig around her neck.  _I'm not smelling like a damn pig for some succubus._

When she set foot near the group, she unceremoniously dropped the pig onto the ground. Next, she unhooked the turkey from her waist, letting it fall to the ground with a dull thud. Everyone stared in slight awe. Dyson spoke up first.

"How did you even.."

Tamsin glanced at the rabbits already cooking on the fire. "You're a dog so of course you got rabbits," she remarked lazily.

"Damn, Tamsin wins," Kenzi whispered in amazement.

The valkyrie turned to the succubus, staring at her. "I won your dumb competition, but feel free to crawl into the wolf's tent. I'll be sleeping alone tonight."

Bo swallowed nervously. She knew Tamsin was mad at her.

"Edgar?" Tamsin asked politely, turning to the air elemental who seemed uncomfortable with the situation.

"Yeah?"

"Will you cook these?" She motioned to the dead animals on the ground.

Edgar nodded, moving to pick them up.

"Great," Tamsin said in faux excitement, clapping her hands. "I'll be in my tent so don't bother me." With that, she slid into her tent, zipping it shut behind her.

After what seemed like forever, everyone lulled into casual conversations. Bo and Kenzi chatted easily, avoiding the major topic that currently resided in her tent. The valkyrie only came out when she had to eat, but afterwards, she quickly retreated into her nylon fortress. When the group had no choice but to go to sleep, Bo sighed, staring at Dyson who held open his tent like he was offering a fancy hotel room. With a muttered apology, Bo forced Tamsin's tent open, slipping inside and leaving a crestfallen wolf to retreat into his tent alone. Edgar witnessed the scene, quietly blending into the background as he volunteered himself to do the first watch. He watched the expressions on Dyson's face go from crestfallen to angry before the wolf disappeared into his tent.

"What don't you understand when it comes to the words 'sleeping' and 'alone'?" Tamsin asked, the sarcasm dripping from her tone as Bo tumbled into the tent.

Bo ignored her, throwing down her sleeping bag next to the blonde. She paused a moment before thinking of something better. She pushed Tamsin out of the way, making room for herself as she slid into the blonde's sleeping bag.

Tamsin mumbled her objections, but she made no real move to prevent the succubus from worming her way inside. If she had, she would've hurt Bo. And so, she settled for having the brunette in her sleeping bag.

"I'm sorry," Bo murmured, snuggling into the blonde's chest.

"For?" Tamsin asked. Tentatively, she wrapped her arms around Bo.

"For being all dumb.. and 'aloof.'"

"Aloof?" Tamsin chuckled quietly.

"Kenzi thought it'd be a great idea if I acted like I didn't want you so you'd.. " Bo paused, afraid she'd scare the blonde off. In the end, she spoke the truth. "So you'd want to stick around and.. be a couple or something," she finished with a mumble.

For what seemed like forever, the silence stretched on before Tamsin decided to speak. "You.. want to be a couple?" came the hesitant question.

"Well, yeah.. It's not like I want to sleep with anyone else or.. you know, stuff like that." Suddenly, Bo felt embarrassed for bringing it up.

"I wouldn't stop you if that's what you needed," Tamsin replied in a quiet voice. "You're a succubus. It's in your nature."

"But I don't want that," came the stubborn response.

"It'd be stupid not to feed off someone else if I wasn't around, succubus."

"Still.."

"What a wonderfully constructed response.."

"Do you ever think about being a couple?" Bo asked nervously, paying no mind to Tamsin's snarky attitude.

"What would you do with my answer?"

"Either hate you or be overjoyed so.. Tread cautiously."

"I've never.. I've never been in a relationship," Tamsin answered truthfully. Maybe it had been the fighting or the boar and turkey hunting, but she just couldn't bring herself to lie or avoid answering the succubus.

"Why?" Bo questioned seriously.

"You've met me, right? I'm not exactly a ray of sunshine with a double rainbow on the side."

"So, does that mean you wouldn't want to be in a relationship with me?" The brunette tried to control her tone, but it shook near the end.

"Bo.. How can you want to be with me? I left you for months without an explanation, and I'm stubborn and unlovable."

"I disagree. Answer me, are you telling me you don't want to be with me in a relationship? Because.. I want you." Her voice was shaking on every word now.

"I never said I wouldn't try," Tamsin replied softly.

Bo's heart nearly stopped then and there, and she opened her mouth to speak. A few moments later, her voice came back to her, and instead of something sweet, she said something rather direct. "Ask me."

"Ask you what?.."

"Ask me," she demanded, breathless now. She clutched Tamsin's shirt in her hands, pressing as close as she could.

Finally, Tamsin realized what Bo was asking her to do. The corner of her mouth turned up in a small smirk. She leaned in towards the brunette's ear, and her lips brushed against it lightly, causing Bo to shiver. She whispered now, her breath tickling the succubus's ear. "Bo, will you be mine?"

"Yes."


	15. Wildflowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut ahead.

Chapter 15

The sounds of people moving about outside of the tent prompted Bo to wake from her sleep, and hesitantly, she opened her eyes. From the lack of daylight, she assumed it was dawn and that the sun had yet to peak over the horizon. Bo curled up in the sleeping bag, closing her eyes to settle back into a comfortable, semi-conscious state.

The next thing she knew, a finger was prodding at her cheek incessantly. Slowly, she opened her eyes, only to reveal an impatient valkyrie with her fingertip still pressed into her cheek.

"About time. I was about to resort to placing this finger  _elsewhere_ , to get you to wake up if you know what I mean," Tamsin teased lightly, a small smirk pulling at her lips.

Bo noticed the blonde wasn't being nearly as grumpy as she usually was in the morning. Bo smiled. "If I pretend to be asleep, will you try your other method?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Don't push your luck, succubus. There's no time for your sex demon games. We have to catch up to the others."

Bo frowned slightly. "What do you mean? Everyone's outside packing up. I heard them a few minutes ago."

The valkyrie in front of her tilted her head to the side a fraction, looking at the brunette quizzically. "Not quite, sweetheart. You've been asleep for two extra hours. Everyone's gone ahead of us."

The sound of Tamsin calling her  _sweetheart_  without an ounce of sarcasm in her tone sent Bo's stomach aflutter with butterflies, but she pushed them down, focusing on a random spot in the tent.

"I told them we'd catch up to them later," Tamsin continued, and Bo instantly found herself distracted by the back of Tamsin's finger caressing what she guessed was the hickey on her neck.

"Does that mean...?" Bo trailed off hopefully.

Tamsin's face broke into a wide grin. "No, it does not mean  _that_ , succulette." Then, hesitantly, as if she were embarrassed, she added, "... I just figured you could use more sleep."

Bo smiled sweetly at her, grasping her hand and placing a soft kiss on her palm. "Thank you."

Tamsin cleared her throat, looking away. "Yeah, no problem. Now get your cute little ass up. We have to start moving otherwise the pup is gonna get grumpy if we miss his time window."

::::

In a matter of minutes, Tamsin had already packed up their belongings and now found herself walking alongside Bo through the forest. They walked in relative silence, the only sounds being their feet hitting the ground and their breathing. Tamsin's palm itched, and she wiggled her fingers nervously. She knew what she wanted to do, so why didn't she do it? They were dating now, weren't they? So she definitely had permission to do it. Bo's hand bumped against hers suggestively, and Tamsin nearly froze in place. Mustering up whatever courage she had, Tamsin quickly reached out, grasping Bo's hand within her own and breathing out a sigh of relief when the brunette laced their fingers together.

Throughout the whole ordeal, Bo watched Tamsin closely, smiling at the valkyrie's nervousness. Instead of taking the lead as the affectionate one, she waited for the blonde to act. Her only interference had been the hand bump between the two. She leaned in closer now, breathing in the blonde's familiar scent. She pulled away a bit, a question already forming on her lips.

"Hey, why do you always smell like wildflowers?"

Tamsin furrowed her eyebrows pensively. She glanced up at the sun's position before making a decision. She held Bo's hand a little tighter. "I'll show you."

Bo had to work to keep up with the blonde as she lead her through the forest. "Where are we going?" she asked breathlessly.

"You'll see." Tamsin turned to reply, a brightness in her eyes.

After 20 minutes of quick walking, Tamsin turned around to face Bo. "Close your eyes."

Already, Bo could smell their destination, and she closed her eyes eagerly.

Tamsin carefully lead her into the edge of a small meadow, pushing aside branches and kicking away rocks in their path. She stopped short of the flowers that were scattered everywhere. "Open," Tamsin breathed out quietly.

Bo opened her eyes, pupils constricting to protect her eyes from the strain of the bright sunlight. Her mouth dropped open of its own accord, and she was taken aback by what she saw. A myriad of colorful flowers speckled the small meadow in front of her, and their potent smell invaded her senses. Along the edge of the meadow, trees stood tall and small, their leaves in varying stages of decay. As a result, a spectrum of brown, orange, red, and green danced in her vision as the wind rustled the trees. And even more beautiful than the sight of the meadow was the valkyrie standing against the picturesque background with green, hopeful eyes.

Following her gut, Bo tackled the blonde, pressing their lips together in a loving kiss. Tamsin caught her, arms wrapped around her waist as they tumbled into a bed of flowers. Petals were sent flying into the air on impact, swirling around in the wind. They continued their heated kiss, separating briefly to throw their backpacks in a pile away from them.

The pair rolled over several times, crushing flowers and sending more petals soaring through the air as they fought for dominance. Tamsin won, using one hand to hold Bo's wrists above her head as she left wet kisses all along her neck with her other hand gently kneading a breast. Bo writhed beneath her as she nipped along her neck and jaw line before meeting the succubus's lips in a searing kiss.

Bo pried her hands out of the blonde's grip and tangled her fingers in Tamsin's hair, loosening the bun that held it and sending tendrils of golden silk everywhere. She moaned into Tamsin's mouth, arching into the blonde as a wandering hand roughly pressed against the heat between her legs. She pulled away, panting. "Too many clothes."

Tamsin licked her lips, nodding in agreement as she set to work on removing the brunette's clothes along with her own. She settled back on top of Bo when they were both stark naked, gazing down at the flustered succubus. With her brown hair scattered every which way, her eyes a sapphire blue, her lips swollen from intense kissing, she was...  _Absolutely beautiful_ , Tamsin thought to herself. She was utterly mesmerized.

Bo glanced up at the valkyrie staring down at her, breathless. Maybe it was because they were in a beautiful place, but Bo couldn't help but be completely entranced by the woman above her. She reached up, toying with the blonde strands that hung loosely along the valkyrie's face. She ran her fingertips along Tamsin's cheek, watching a slight blush form as darkened green eyes followed her every movement. She cupped her cheek now, rubbing her thumb along it.  _Gorgeous_ , Bo thought, finding herself leaning up to connect their lips in a kiss.

At the same time, Tamsin leaned down to meet Bo's lips at the halfway point. Before their lips made contact, they paused, gazing into each other's eyes. Tamsin nearly pulled away right then, her instincts telling her to withdraw herself from the moment as she found such love and reverence in those glowing blue eyes. Bo must have saw the fear in her eyes because Tamsin found a nose brushing up against her own, capturing her attention once more. She glanced down and found Bo smiling reassuringly up at her. Within seconds, Tamsin's fear was replaced with a certain calmness as she finally brought their lips together in one of the most gentle kisses they had ever shared.

Bo leaned into it, reveling in the softness of Tamsin's lips and drowning herself in the sensation of being with the blonde so intimately. She felt the tip of a tongue press against the seal of her lips, and without hesitation, she opened her mouth, her own tongue swirling against the familiar intruder. She let out a small moan, pressing her body up into Tamsin's.

Tamsin leaned into Bo, their breasts pressing together and causing the two women to moan simultaneously. She trailed her hand along Bo's rib cage and along her hip, slowly making her way lower. As she ventured lower, she felt the brunette's legs open wider, and she smiled into their kiss. And when her fingers brushed against Bo's heat, she felt hips arching upwards, aching for more contact. All of this, she expected, but as her fingers lazily explored the hot, wet mess between the succubus's legs, she found an eager hand trailing down her body. That, she wasn't expecting, but as Bo's fingers made contact with the growing wetness between her legs, Tamsin found that she was very grateful for it.

Together, they rubbed each other, breaths quickening as they separated from their kiss. They locked eyes, slowly building towards their climax. Boldly, Bo thrust two fingers into the blonde above her, thumbing her clit and watching as she shuddered and cussed.

"Fuck," Tamsin hissed, her fingers stopping momentarily.

All the while, Bo watched her hungrily, moving her fingers in and out rhythmically. Too busy watching the range of emotions cross Tamsin's face, she hadn't noticed the fingers slowly entering her until they were knuckle deep. She bit her lip, trying to suppress a moan but failing miserably.

Tamsin curled her fingers upwards, and Bo bucked beneath her, fingers slamming deeper into the blonde. Tamsin leaned into the crook of Bo's neck, moaning. She pressed her hips back into Bo's fingers, encouraging her to keep going as her own fingers sought a quick pace to thrust into Bo.

The women set a frantic pace; the only sounds were their heavy breathing and skin against skin. Juices coated and dripped along fingers. Moans of varying degrees of length and pitch sounded in the meadow. After several minutes of rubbing and finger fucking, the pair reached their climaxes, fingers thrusting as deep as possible.

They locked eyes, staring at each other the way one would cherish rainfall after a drought. It was a look of love and hope. A look of never having to doubt one's existence with the other by their side. Bo opened her mouth to speak, wanting to voice how she felt, but something stopped her.

Before she knew it, Tamsin was kissing Bo with as much emotion as she could muster, urging her to feed. Bo complied quickly, separating their lips to pull a strong, blue strand of chi from the valkyrie. Tamsin moaned, still moving her fingers in and out of the mesmerizing woman beneath her. Bo whimpered at the blonde's ministrations, completely forgetting that she wanted to speak.

Slowly, they fell from their peaks, breathing heavily. Tamsin lay on top of Bo, entwining their legs. She placed small, soft kisses along the brunette's neck once Bo had finished feeding. Never in Tamsin's life had she ever done  _that_. Well, yes, she had had sex numerous times in her lifetimes, but never.. Never had she ever  _made love_  with someone. It terrified her, but at the same time, she didn't believe she could ever tire of such a thing.

Tamsin rolled off of Bo, lying on her back as she stared up at the cloudless sky, breathing in the crisp autumn air. She turned her head to the side, finding that Bo was already staring at her.  _Gazing_ , Tamsin corrected mentally. Without helping it, she found herself smiling.

Bo smiled brightly in return, linking their hands together as she kissed the back of Tamsin's hand tenderly. She breathed in deeply, reveling in the fact that the meadow was like being hugged by Tamsin. She was completely surrounded by the scent of wildflowers.

"Maybe I should show you meadows more often," Tamsin said, smirking lightly.

Bo knew Tamsin was trying to revert back to her incredibly loveable and snarky self, but she wasn't about to let that happen. "Oh shush," Bo replied softly, rolling half of her body onto Tamsin as she placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "No running away from me," she whispered against the blonde's lips.

"Couldn't even if I wanted to," Tamsin whispered in return, pulling her close.


	16. Chimera

Chapter 16

_Several hours later._

"You guys are an hour late!" Dyson called out to the two approaching women. He eyed their linked hands with disapproval before looking up at their faces.

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Oh, shove it, wolf pup. Princess here got an extra hour of sleep than I told you she would get, so what?"

Kenzi eyed Bo as if she was examining a complicated trick performed by a magician. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion at her best friend. "Extra hour of sleep, huh?"

Bo smiled, giving a look as if to say  _I'll explain later_.

The skinny human rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as she turned to face the rest of the group with a small smile.

"Besides, it was one hour. We have tons of time since this was kept super secret, right? No half-breeds," April reasoned, shrugging.

May and Edgar nodded in agreement.

"It's the principle of the thing.." Dyson muttered before conceding, "Alright, whatever. Let's just get this moving along. Let's split in two groups to be safe. One group of three and one group of four. We'll be spending a night in the city."

"Me, Bo, human, and sassy adarna," Tamsin stated in a tone that indicated there was no room for negotiation on the matter.

"I was going to say me, Kenzi, Bo, and April," Dyson replied.

"I don't wanna be on your team, knight," April instantly announced.

Tamsin raised her eyebrows. "See?"

"But that doesn't explain Bo or Kenzi."

"I doubt they'd want to be on your team considering the secrets you've kept from them," Tamsin tilted her head to one side, scrunching her nose.

Dyson opened his mouth to retort, but he closed it, realizing Tamsin was right. He messed up, and now he had to face the consequences. He looked over to Bo and Kenzi, and a sharp pain shot through his temple. The wolf reached up, rubbing the side of his head. "Yeah, fine. You guys cover as much of the east side as you can, and we'll cover the west side."

Edgar immediately felt the change in attitude, his eyes darting over towards the shapeshifter. "Are you alright, Dyson?"

"Yeah. Just.. Just a headache. Don't worry about it. Set up the radios." Dyson stepped away from the groups towards the road that lead to the small city, still rubbing his head.

Everyone watched him warily. Bo spoke up first. "What was that? When did Dyson start getting actual headaches?"

"Not sure," Edgar murmured. "But I intend to find out."

"He did something awful, but that doesn't mean I'm not worried about him." Bo furrowed her brows, holding Tamsin's hand tighter.

In response, Tamsin absentmindedly rubbed the back of the brunette's hand with the pad of her thumb, comforting her.

"I feel you, Bo-bo. It's just not like him to get these 'headaches,'" Kenzi spoke aloud as she contemplated what was wrong.

"I do think he's been acting suspicious lately. The fact that he kept Tamsin from Bo says a lot," May mused out loud, rubbing her chin.

"Whatever the hell it is, watch him, Eddie," April commanded with finality. "You, too, May."

The two nodded at the same time just as Dyson came strolling back to their loose circle.

"Ready, everyone?"

::::

As the groups split and headed into different directions as they reached the city, Kenzi immediately launched into her interrogation.

"Okay, spill! You two have been holding hands like they're your last lifeline."

"Er, well—" Bo began, stopping mid-sentence as Tamsin stopped in her tracks.

Tamsin's shoulders tensed for a moment before relaxing. She prompted Bo to keep talking and walking.

"What is it?" April asked, her expression one of concern.

"Nothing," Tamsin automatically replied, going off into her own world.  _That was definitely something_ , she thought to herself.  _I got the feeling that someone was watching us for a moment there. It disappeared just as soon as it came._   _Shit, I better keep my guard up._

"Oooookay," Kenzi complied. "Moving on. Spill. I need details."

"Bo and I are dating," Tamsin cut in, pulling out of her thoughts for a split second.

"What don't you understand when I say details?" Kenzi asked, sounding incredulous as she threw her hands up. "But, holy cow!"

"About time," April commented.

Tamsin shot her a glare.

"What? Just being truthful here. It was bound to happen. You two just took the scenic route."

 _Scenic route._  Bo almost blushed, thinking back to the meadow. She glanced up at Tamsin who was suppressing a smirk.

"So? How'd it happen? Who asked who?"

"I asked Bo," Tamsin answered.

"Well, I sort of asked Tamsin to ask me," Bo answered at the same time.

"So.. you.. Tamsin asked you.. but you asked her to ask you.. So she didn't really ask you.. You more like.. asked her and then.." Kenzi rambled, confused.

"Don't think too hard. Wouldn't want you to get a headache."

Bo promptly smacked the blonde on the arm.

Tamsin, as usual, simply smiled.

"Nevermind that!" Kenzi shook her head as if to rid herself of confusion. "Next question. When the hell did this happen? Because at the beginning of this trip, I told Bo to act aloof! Dating is not aloof!"

"Last night," the couple answered simultaneously.

"My god, they're fusing into one being," April murmured, faking amazement.

"Someone sounds jealous," Tamsin remarked, scrunching her nose.

"And why would I want to like someone? People are dumb."

"Pfft, who says I actually like the succubus? I could be in this just for the sex."

"Hey! Take that back," Bo demanded, sounding offended.

"Too late. Oh, look! A group of walkers. Let's kill them," Tamsin announced as a distraction, already pulling out her sword.

The small horde turned towards the group of women, groaning and moaning as they shuffled closer.

Bo pouted, but pulled out her dagger nonetheless.

"That was not as exciting of a story as I thought it would be," Kenzi muttered. "The whole angsty not-being-together-but-spending-enough-time-and-doing-enough-shit-to-be-together was way more interesting."

April overheard Kenzi and rolled her eyes, pulling out her bow.

Tamsin lead the attack, swinging her sword high as she swiped. The walker's head tumbled to the ground, tripping another walker that lunged at her. In response, she twisted the sword in her hand, flipping it as she stabbed downwards. She made a clean slice into the back of the tumbling walker's head, making the undead being a pile of rotten, motionless flesh.

Protecting the blonde's back, Bo swiped out her leg, knocking a walker to the ground and stabbing it in the back of its neck. Several times, she repeated this, and as more walkers gathered, she pressed her back against Tamsin's, reveling in the strength it brought her. The two women took turns, taking down walker after walker.

Nearby, Kenzi and April worked together to take down the undead as the adarna plucked away with her bow, doing long-distance damage as the human smacked down zombie after zombie with her bat. This time, however, Kenzi wasn't letting out war cries. She knew full that if she did, she'd only attract more of them. Thus, the only sounds that resounded throughout the area was the sickening crunch of bones, the sound of flesh being sliced, and small  _fwip_  of arrows being released.

The four women worked efficiently, taking down the small horde in under 15 minutes. Once they finished, they cleaned off their weapons, smiling at each other as if congratulating one another. Kenzi almost pat the other women on the back.

Just as they continued on their journey, Tamsin paused. The feeling was back. Something was definitely watching them. She turned in a circle, her sharp eyes scanning the surrounding buildings.  _Damn it. There are too many windows around us. They could be anywhere._  Before the valkyrie could pinpoint the stalker, the feeling disappeared.

Bo watched her closely, lagging behind as she walked beside the blonde. "You can tell me what's going on, you know."

Tamsin silently observed her for a moment, sighing as she relented. Bo could ask her to do fifty push-ups on-the-spot, and she'd eventually agree. "I think someone might be following us. I get random snippets of their presence, but they're not around long enough for me to figure out where they are."

"We should have someone keep watch tonight then," Bo suggested.

"I planned on it either way, but this gives us more reason to do so."

The crackle of the radio interrupted their conversation, and Dyson's voice came through.

"Team A to Team B. We've arrived at a building that should have some supplies. Copy that. Over."

Kenzi snatched the radio from April, speaking into it like a pilot on an airplane. "Team B to Team A. We copy. Team B is currently scouting. Potential building in sight. Over."

"Kenzi, give the radio back to April."

"Hey! You aren't using the fancy words, wolf. Over."

Dyson rolled his eyes even though Kenzi had no way of seeing it. "Kenzi, give the radio back to April.  _Over._ "

"Much better. Over." Kenzi handed the radio back to the adarna, a grin on her face.

"Sometimes I wonder how you're older than I am,"April said, her tone painted with mild confusion.

After 15 minutes, they arrived at small grocery store that was mostly unscathed. There wasn't much to gather, but they took whatever they could. Within minutes, they finished and exited the building. Almost in unison, they looked at the sky, noticing the setting sun.

"Team B to Team A. Supplies gathered from a grocery store. Currently looking for shelter to spend the night. Over."

"Team A to Team B. Understood. Currently searching for shelter as well. Radio back when you've found a place. Over."

After an hour of searching, when the sun was finally dipping into the horizon, they found a place to stay the night. Thankfully, Kenzi used her skills from the streets to scout out a place that would be perfect to sleep in. Afterwards, they radioed their location.

"Who knew being homeless could have its perks in the zombie apocalypse?" Kenzi walked into the building, looking around at the boarded up windows. The building stood away from most of the city, giving them a wide berth to survey in case someone, or something, showed up.

"I'll take first watch," Tamsin volunteered after they had all set up their sleeping bags. "Dress warm to sleep. I won't be lighting a fire because we'd give our position away."

"Who's around to care about our position?" April asked.

"You should tell them," Bo said, nudging the valkyrie.

Tamsin hesitated. She wasn't used to sharing her hunches. She was usually alone and didn't need to care for the lives of others. Finally, she replied, "Earlier, I got the feeling that someone was following us.. But it was fleeting, and I couldn't figure out where they were."

"That explains why you were being weird earlier," Kenzi said in realization.

"My instincts told me to stop and take in my surroundings, alright?" Tamsin defended herself.

"Well, it's a good thing you'll be taking first watch.. Your valkyrie instincts should help a lot." April looked up from where she was sitting. "Let's just hope whoever is out there doesn't have better instincts."

::::

The sun disappeared beneath the horizon, setting them in near total darkness, save for the moonlight shining through the cracks between the boards on the windows. After chatting for a while, the three women decided to rest up so they could get an early start the next day. Tamsin muttered an embarrassed goodnight to Bo, standing up to start her watch. She was yanked back down where a soft kiss was planted on her lips.

"Much better," Bo murmured against her lips.

Tamsin was about to reply when Kenzi interrupted.

"I can practically  _feel_  the googly eyes you two are making at each other in the dark. I'm trying to sleep here. Tone it down."

Tamsin rolled her eyes, pecking the brunette on the lips once more before standing back up. She walked outside, beginning her patrol.

Bo watched her leave, curling up in her sleeping bag. At first, she had trouble sleeping, but slowly, she was lulled to sleep by the thought of Tamsin protecting her.

Suddenly, Bo found herself sitting up, gasping for air. Her heart was beating erratically, and her eyes were wide with fright. She looked at Kenzi and April, both sound asleep.  _What the hell?_   _Why am I panicking?_  Her thoughts immediately jumped to Tamsin, and she scrambled out of the sleeping bag. Clumsily, she strapped on her dagger, rushing outside as she heard a familiar grunt of pain.

As she burst outside, she found Tamsin clutching her neck, crimson liquid spilling between her fingers and staining her clothes as it dripped lower.

"Tamsin! What's wrong?" Bo glanced up, staring at the hooded figure that stood some distance away in front of the valkyrie.

" _Chimera_ ," Tamsin hissed, eyebrows furrowed in pain.


	17. Our Lord

Chapter 17

" _Chimera_."

"A camaro?" Bo asked.

If Tamsin wasn't in so much pain, she would have laughed. "Chimera, succubus."

"And what is that exactly? He doesn't look Fae at all." Bo drew out her dagger, knowing it wouldn't help much unless the chimera got closer. Because of his distance from the two women, she guessed he was more of a strike-and-retreat type of fighter.

"Kinda like a shifter, but they can't shift all the way." Tamsin pressed her hand into the wound on her neck with a bit more pressure, pushing down the panic that arose at the realization that the bleeding wasn't stopping.  _Poison,_ Tamsin realized.

"What does he shift into?" Bo asked, wearily watching the man who looked to be completely at ease to be fighting two women in the middle of the night.

"He's part snake. He's fast at striking. Hence," Tamsin gestured at her neck. "This."

"Does it hurt?"

"No," Tamsin lied, ripping a large segment of her shirt to tie around her neck to, hopefully, stop the bleeding. She straightened up. "I'll be the distraction since I'm already hurt. When there's an opening, hit 'im and make sure it counts."

"Yes, ma'am."

As they stepped forward, Kenzi shouted for Bo. "BO! We got a freak up in here! And I'm not talking sexy times!"

Bo paused and turned to look at Tamsin, her eyes wide with fear.

Tamsin swallowed, knowing she'd have to let the succubus out of her sight. "Go. Now. If my intuition's right, we've got another chimera on our hands."

Bo nodded, and as she was about to take off, she turned around. She placed a quick, but soft kiss to the valkyrie's lips. "Be careful."

Tamsin grinned. "Aren't I always?"

Then, the other woman took off, and Tamsin was left facing the hooded man alone. "So, wanna tell me why you're here?" She raised her voice, making sure he heard.

The man threw back his hood, a wide smile on his face. It would've been charming had his eyes not been blood red. "We're here for the succubus, of course. And by the looks of it, you've got quite the thing for her," came a British accent, specifically Cockney.

"If you think you're getting anywhere near her, you are sorely mistaken, buddy."

"I mean, we've got you two separated already... And I'm sure she'll just be delighted to see the doctor." He examined his nails, feigning disinterest.

"What doctor?" Tamsin asked, her interest piqued. Bo had never mentioned a doctor.

"Ah? You didn't know? Before you, there was someone else. There's always someone else, don't you know?"

Before Tamsin could respond, April came sprinting out of the building. "Bo told me you need help."

Tamsin huffed. "I don't, but while you're here, I might as well use you. Snake chimera. Fast. Loves a good hit-and-run."

April nodded. "So you want me to hit him when any openings happen while you fight him."

"Yep."

"So sad someone had to join us. I maybe could've told you more. Well, I suppose it'll be more fun when I get to swallow you both whole." The man cracked opened his mouth, moving it side to side as he cracked his jaw.

"Not a chance in hell." April grimaced at the thought.

"Alright. I'm going in." Tamsin cracked her knuckles before breaking into a sprint at the chimera.

::::

"I hope Tamsin and April are doing okay," Bo said as she dodged another hit by the chimera. From the small horns and the amount of huffing through the man's nose, she assumed he was a bull chimera.

"Bo-Bo, I love you to death, but we've got bigger problems right now.  _Literally_." Kenzi and Bo were employing the same tactic as Tamsin and April. Bo was the bait, and Kenzi would charge in whenever there was an opening. As the human saw an opening, she charged in, swinging her bat to directly into the kneecap of the chimera.

The bull chimera cried out in pain, and, by the crunching noise that resounded throughout the room, they assumed Kenzi had shattered his kneecap.

"ARGHHH!" The man stumbled backwards and away from the women, his eyes glowing a vivid red. A southern drawl left his mouth. "Jesus Christ! I was going to go easy because you're two girls, but if you're gonna go around breaking kneecaps then I'm gonna start snapping arms."

"Oh hell no, he did not just imply women are weak." Kenzi brought her bat back up into the air. "That's it, I'm breaking the other kneecap."

"Woah, woah. Hold on, Kenz. We can't rush into this." Bo touched her friend's arm, her eyes constantly on the chimera in front of them.

"Sheesh," he muttered, staring down at his knee and the various cuts adorning his body. "We were only supposed to retrieve the succubus and bring her to the doctor.."

"Hold on, what was that?" Bo asked, scooting closer with her dagger. "What did you say?"

He sighed. "Well, might as well tell you. Maybe you'll come along willingly. Our Lord told us to bring you, Bo, The Unaligned Succubus, to the human doctor named Lauren Lewis."

"Lauren's alive?!" Kenzi exclaimed.

::::

Tamsin leaned back, narrowly dodging the swinging fist aimed at her. She took her opportunity, grabbing hold of the chimera's arm. She yanked him towards her, already bringing her elbow forward. She smashed it against his face with as much force as she could muster. After hearing a satisfactory outcry of pain, she jumped away.

April, with her back guarded by the building wall, took aim with her bow and arrow. Within seconds, she aimed and released an arrow, watching it slice through the air. It found its home in the man's thigh, causing another exclamation of pain.

The chimera gripped his nose, growling in anger. From the looks of it, Tamsin crushed his nasal cavity, and blood was gushing from his face. "You bitches! My face!"

"That's what you get, you scaly reptile," Tamsin shot back. She was swaying on her feet slightly, but she was damned if she'd pass out before taking this guy out.

The man yanked out the arrow from his leg furiously, marching forward towards Tamsin as his form shifted into that of a snake-human hybrid.

Tamsin raised up her fists to guard herself, acutely aware in his sudden change of demeanor. She blinked, and suddenly he was right in front of her, bringing a right hook directly into her gut. Tamsin's eyes widened and watered as the air was knocked out of her. She fell to the ground, desperately trying to suck air into her lungs. She clawed at the ground, trying to hold onto something as the pain wracked her body.

"Hah. As if you had a chance, valkyrie. You are  _nothing_  outside of the Sisterhood."

Tamsin gritted her teeth now, this time from anger and not pain. Her eyes darkened, and just as she was about to send enough doubt into the chimera to render him comatose, the toe of a work boot met harshly with her ribs, rendering her unable to breathe once more. Stars swam in her vision, and blood rose in her throat.

"Oh, I wonder what it'd be like to keep doing this," he said in wonderment. "If I could just keep knocking the air out of that pretty set of lungs of yours... Would be fun, don't you think?" He nudged at the blonde's curled form, as if expecting an answer.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" April cried out, aiming and taking fire with an arrow as she walked closer and closer to the chimera.

The man smiled, and without looking up, grasped the flying arrow in his fist, snapping it in two. He looked up at the adarna, still smiling. "My, my, that'll get annoying. An adarna, aren't you? Think you could heal my nose for me? Come on, pretty little birdy. Sing for me. When you're done singing, I'll make your death quick and painless... I'll have my fun with the exiled valkyrie afterwards."

April swallowed nervously. She breathed in deeply, releasing her breath slowly to calm down. She pulled another arrow from her quiver, taking aim. She released it, watching as it was simply snatched out of the air by the chimera.

"Look, I could probably catch it with my eyes closed." The man closed his eyes, grinning even wider.

 _Come on_ ,  _April, you've got this._ She reached back quickly, pulling three arrows from her arrow. She lined them up between her fingers, aligning them with the notches in her bow before releasing with just as much speed as when she had grabbed the arrows.

The chimera expected a single arrow, and he grinned, quickly grabbing an arrow mid-flight. However, one arrow sliced through his ear, and another lodged itself just above his knee. He howled in pain, his eyes snapping open quickly. He ripped out the arrow from his leg. "That's it. I am going to make your death so painful. I'm going to feast upon your internal organs while you're still breathing, little girl."

"Maybe you should focus on other things," April suggested, indicating behind him with her chin.

Before he could turn his head, Tamsin grabbed him in a chokehold, bringing her dagger into and across his throat. A spray of blood tainted the air before hitting the ground in a splatter. Tamsin dropped the chimera, breathing heavily. She was using every last bit of her strength to stay standing, and she couldn't see past five feet ahead of her. She dropped to the ground, turning the chimera so he faced her.

"Why do they want with Bo?" Tamsin demanded a little more weakly than she intended.

"Our Lord doesn't need reasons. His will is our will. What He commands, we obey."

"So you don't know."

"To serve is to live life fully."

Tamsin shook him. "Tell me what you know!"

"A new future is ahead of, and we will be witness to our Lord's glory."

"He sounds... different. Like he's not here anymore," April remarked, confused.

Apart from the chimera's gargling attempts to breathe, there was silence.

"Tamsin?"

April reached out, tapping the blonde's cheek with the back of her hand.

Tamsin slumped onto the ground, unconscious.

"Oh, fuck. Oh, no." April dropped to the ground, disregarding the blissful smile from the dying man next to her. She checked the blonde's pulse and was immediately relieved when she felt it. It was faint, but very much there. She grabbed Tamsin's dropped dagger, cutting away the makeshift bandage at the blonde's throat. There, she found two puncture parks, slowly oozing blood. She gasped.

The chimera smiled even wider, using his last breath to deliver a useless sentence. "No one's... ever... lived through one... of... my bites." With that, the life left his eyes, and his heart ceased to beat.

"We'll see about that," April muttered. She pressed her hands into Tamsin's abdomen, pushing her own life energy into the blonde to survey the damage. After her assessment, she began her song slow and steady. All the while, her eyes glowed an eerie white, and from the inside-out, Tamsin healed. Once she finished, she took her hands away, her eyes returning to normal. The adarna checked the valkyrie's pulse once more.  _Stronger, but still weak. Why didn't it work? The poison is gone.._

April lifted Tamsin onto her shoulders, carrying her as she gradually made her back into the building. "BO! HELP! TAMSIN'S HURT!" She called out, waiting for the succubus and human to come rushing out.

She was met with silence.

::::

"I don't believe you," Bo said, pointing her dagger at the hulking chimera.

He shrugged. "You don't have to. Either way, I'm supposed to bring you back."

"If I come with you, will you leave my friends alone?" Bo asked, dropping her arm.

"I mean, that'll make it way easier for me and for your friends."

"Do you promise not to hurt them?" Bo took a step closer, her expression threatening.

"Bo! What the hell! You can't just go with this guy on a whim because he might know where Lauren is!" Kenzi stepped in front of Bo, blocking her way.

"I have to, Kenzi! It's the only way we'll get her back."

"It's not the only way. We'll re-group and.. and we'll search for clues!"

The bull chimera held up his hands. "Hey, I promise my partner and I won't do any more harm to your friends if you come with—" He paused, inclining his head to one side.

"What? What is it?" Bo asked.

"Change of plans. I'll be back for you. Looks like Adrian didn't quite make it." With that, he turned and ran out of the hole he created by bursting into the building.

"Hey! Wait a sec! Come back!" Bo yelled out, giving chase to the chimera.

"Oh, great. Bo's taken up chasing weird dudes with red eyes and horns. Awesome. This is worse than when she forgot me at the grocery store because she left to go have a threesome with the bagger and the manager," Kenzi muttered, quickly following behind her best friend.

::::

April shuffled into the building, eyes scanning quickly. She called out, "Kenzi? Bo?" Still hauling Tamsin on her shoulders, she moved towards the opening in the building's wall, searching the forest. She noticed two openings in the forest that were flattened by something.  _Someone_ , she corrected herself, remembering the massive chimera that came crashing into the building.

After further inspection, she noticed that one opening had shrubs flattened in one direction, and the other opening in the opposite direction.  _So he ran.. And those two idiots must've followed._

"Shit!" April cussed out loud. She could do nothing but wait for them to return. Moving as fast she could, she rushed to the rooftop of the building, setting Tamsin down gently. Her next trip down and up included carrying all of their gear. She set down a sleeping bag, moving Tamsin onto it. The blonde's eyebrows were furrowed, and her breathing came in short gasps now.

Next, she ran back down to the ground floor and through the opening. The raven-haired girl grabbed as many dried sticks and leaves as she could while also grabbing hold of green, leafy branches.  _Signal fire_ , April thought, bitterly recalling the moment when she tried to reach for the radio, only to be halted by the chimera crushing it beneath his foot.

After gathering a decent amount of wood and shrubbery, she went to work on creating the fire. Several frustrating minutes passed by, but a spark ignited, and she nursed it to life, adding more and more dried wood. As the fire became a roaring flame, she added the leafy branches to the fire, creating smoke. The adarna fanned it, creating more smoke that she prayed and prayed that the others would see.


End file.
